


Традиционное рождественское печенье бабушки Ричи

by MSIEEG



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi UST, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSIEEG/pseuds/MSIEEG
Summary: Из поколения в поколение в семье Ричи передаётся рецепт печенья, которое каждый год печёт для всех случайно выбранный член семьи.И это настолько вкусное печенье, что даже суперзлодей готов ради него на многое. Ну, может, дело не только в печенье.
Relationships: Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Три печеньки

**Author's Note:**

> Несмотря на то, что в фанфике стоит UST, я до сих пор не уверена, что не поменяю под конец работы на RST, потому что они слишком горячие, чтобы я долго могла держать их подальше друг от друга. Постараюсь держать рейтинг низким.  
> Когда я писала "Хороших девочек", там была строчка о том, что однажды у Роксаны по вине Мегамозга сгорело печенье, которое она пекла. Меня так увлекла эта строчка, что я решила пофантазировать, что было бы, если бы оно не сгорело. В немного другой реальности.  
> Это вторая попытка написать этот фик (первая обернулась PWP на две части).  
> Это задумывалось как мини на одну главу... Всё как всегда.

Последние пять лет Мегамозгивал грандиозные злодейские пакости на Рождество.

Первой выходкой было воровство рождественских подарков пять лет назад. Это было самым банальным, что он мог придумать, но невероятно шикарным в исполнении. Самой приятной частью было смотреть из его одиночной камеры о том, как Мачомен в костюме Санты пытался успеть репортажи разнести все спасённые им подарки по местам. Он закончил только наутро. Рождество было безнадёжно испорчено. Какая прелесть.

Четыре года назад Мегамозг разгромил выставочный центр в костюме Робосанты и подарил всем городским чиновникам, отмечающим там праздник, по увесистому мешку угля, исполнив мечту детства. Фактически, засыпал их углём по самые тройные подбородки. Ха, это было весело, правда весело. Их откапывали ещё много часов!

Нападение на Метросити гигантской рождественской елки, разбрасывавшейся огненными шарами, три года назад показывали по всем федеральным каналам и, наверное, даже в международных новостях. Это была реальная угроза Рождеству. Мачомену пришлось постараться, чтобы потушить пожары, разрушить робоёлку, поймать торжествующего на пепелище злодея и всё это одновременно. У Мегамозга было скверное настроение в том году и он с удовольствием поделился им с окружающими.

Два года назад были троянские робоолени, съевшие все рождественские украшения на улицах. Мегамозг преподствует городу прекрасные скульптуры как презент от некоего анонимного мецената, мэр на это купился и жители сами расставили орудия зла по самым красочным местам. Каково было их удивление, когда они начали уничтожать украшения под крики и вопли горожан. Мегамозг хохотал, как никогда в жизни. Это было чудесное Рождесво.

Он заключил побег из тюрьмы всех заключенных до единого в прошлом году. Побег прошёл замечательно, но вот никакой хаос в результате этого Метросити не накрыл. Это было странно, но после такого ужасного злодеяния Мегамозга внезапно засыпали письмами с благодарностями и только Прислужник смог ему объяснить, в чём тут дело. Сам того не ожидая, он помог всем своим тюремным друзьям провести в семейном кругу, впервые за многие годы и многие вперёд, и все эти люди были ему благодарны. Странное ощущение. С другой стороны, честные горожане в это время тряслись от страха, усиленные отряды полиции рыскали по всему городу ещё неделю, не отдохнув ни на секунду, чтобы поймать последних скрывающихся беглецов. Тоже неплохо, так что его злодейской репутации эта мелкая благотворительность не повредила.

Это были очень продуктивные пять лет, пять лет, когда он впервые в жизни по-настоящему радовался этому странному человеческому празднику и отлично его провёл. В этом году от него уже ждали нового сюрприза на Рождество и СМИ, активно обсуждали, что он будет делать. Они посмели верить, будто в силах прогнозировать его поведение или даже подготовиться к нему. Как это оскорбительно.

Поэтому очередной злодейский план Мегамозг намеревался исполнить за день до Сочельника. Это было бы идеальным временем: горожане так заняты подготовкой к празднику, что абсолютно не ожидает подвоха. Конечно же! Весь город считает его предсказуемым и верит, будто до праздника все в безопасности. Как это глупо.

В этом году он попытается заморозить Рождество до его наступления. Он уже подготовил огромные холодильные установки и генераторы, расставленные в самых разных местах, уничтожение которых у Мачомена уйдёт очень, очень много времени, потому что все они будут охраняться роботами. Его снеговики хаоса ждали на складах урочного часа, чтобы с наступлением бури вырваться на свободу и начать разрушать всё на своём пути. Он заложил под центральную рождественскую елья ледяную бомбу, чтобы превратить ее в гигантскую сосульку. И как вишенки на торте ему не доставало только одной детали - Снежной Королевы.

Прислужник сшил потрясающее платье Снежной Королевы в великолепном снежно-злодейском стиле, с высоким кружевным воротником на каркасе ледяных игл и потрясающим многослойным многоцветным шлейфом всех оттенков льдисто-синего. Мегамозг украл для нее корону с легендарным бриллиантом Акумба из национального музея. И запрограммировал тринадцать ботов-пажей-снежинок, двенадцать из которых будут нести шлейф, чтобы королева осталась обездвижена и не могла мешать исполнению злодейского плана. И, что ни говори, у него был потрясающий и невероятный костюм Снежного Короля ей стать под. Это будет самое зрелищное суперзлодейское появление в истории Метросити.

Вместе с ней Мегамозг будет двигаться на гигантской снежной к городской ратуше в окружении воинствующих снежных чудищ под завывание бури и Мачомен не посмеет причинить ему ни малейшего вреда, пока он будет прикрываться от него драгоценной Снежной Королевой как щитом. Ха. Ха-ха-ха!

Прекрасный злодейский план. Буквально лучшее из всего, что он когда-нибудь придумывал.

И он намеревался перекинуться со своей будущей королевой, специально заготовленной парой, прежде чем она могла лучше оценить его изворотливость и изобретательность. Поэтому никакого Прислужника в её квартире. Королеву к трону он понесёт сам.

Напевая, Мегамозг подлетел к балкону Роксаны Ричи в режиме полной маскировки и заглянул в окна. У нее горел яркий свет, играла музыка и её фигура мелькала где-то в районе кухни. Это будет просто.

Он приземлил ховербайк, тенью соскользнул на балкон и метнулся к дверям. Они были не заперты и он обрадованно улыбнулся: не придётся тратить время на взлом и рисковать быть обнаруженным раньше, чем он сделёт. Легко распахнув двери, он ворвался в квартиру своей любимой пленницы, пытаясь перекричать музыку.

\- Приветствуйте свою судьбу, сегодня, мисс Ричи, я короную вас, хотите вы того или нет! Мисс Ричи? Мисс Ричи!

Она игнорировала его. Возмутительно игнорировала!

Точнее, она бросила на него один короткий взгляд, никак не поменялась в лице и повернулась к столу, помешивая ложкой в большой миске. Хуже всего, она даже не прекратила напевать дурацкую рождественскую песенку из популярного мультфильма. Окружённая дурманящими ароматами шоколада, ванили и выпечки, она почти пританцовывала, совершенно не стеснённая тем обстоятельством, что в её квартире вломился суперзлодей.

Нахмурившись, Мегамозг пересёк гостиную и остановился перед кухней, откинул плащ, вздёрнул подбородок и развёл руки в стороны.

\- Приветствуйте свою судьбу ...

\- Я слышала, - буркнула мисс Ричи и повернулась к нему спиной.

Он сделал пару шагов в сторону и заглянул ей через плечо - она зачерпывала ложкой кусочки теста, катала шарики и выкладывала на лист.

\- Мисс Ричи, - позвал он.

\- Одну секунду.

\- Секунда прошла.

Она повернулась к нему, поставив руки на пояс и приподняв одну бровь. Мегамозг прокашлялся.

\- Гхм. В общем, сейчас вы идёте со мной.

\- Нет, - ответила мисс Ричи, отвернулась от него и снова запустила руки в миску.

\- Что значит нет? Я не спрашиваю! Это похищение!

\- О, а я было думала, что ты заглянул, чтобы оставить мне мой рождественский подарок, - насмешливо протянула мисс Ричи.

\- Я злодей, я не дарю рождественские подарки, - Мегамозг оскорблённо приложил пальцы к груди.

\- Ой, я не знала, прости, - заявила она с язвительным выражением лица и отпихнула его от стола. - Подвинься.

\- Что вы делаете?

\- Печенье. Эй!

Она резко потянулась к нему и попыталась ударить по руке, когда он схватил один шарик из теста и откусил. Он был быстрее.

\- Вкусно.

\- Это не готово! Нельзя есть тесто!

\- Мне можно, я злодей. Ммм, шоколад. Почему он солёный?

Она с раздражённым рычанием закатила глаза и он, не выдержав, рассмеялся и доел кусочек, демонстративно облизав пальцы. Его так нравилось раздражать её.

Мисс Ричи выхватила из-под его рук, подносы с тестом, быстро спрятала их в холодильник.

\- Вы закончили?

\- Нет.

Она поставила на стол пустую миску, бросила в кусок масла, содержимое стоящих на столе чашек и снова оттолк Мегамозга, чтобы взять ложку и начать яростно перемешивать.

\- Мисс Ричи, это непрофессионально, - упрекнул её Мегамозг.

\- Я не иду с тобой сегодня, извини.

\- Как я уже сказал, я не спрашиваю.

\- Подай яйца.

\- Что ?!

Она снова отодвинула его, как ей нравилось его отодвигать, ведь вполне могла и обойти его. Мегамозг на секунду задался вопросом, как Прислужник обычно с этим справлялся. Он пользовался усыпляющим спреем до или после того, как она начинала так себя вести? Хлопнув себя по лбу, Мегамозг понял, что забыл спрей в логове.

Мисс Ричи снова начала напевать и потянулась к муке. Мегамозг заскрипел зубами.

\- Мисс Ричи, не могли бы вы обратить ваше королевское внимание на то, что в вашей квартире, на секундочку, ужасный суперзлодей?

\- Знаешь, я уже достаточно привыкла к ужасному суперзлодею, поэтому будь так любезен, не мешай.

\- Это уже слишком.

Он выхватил дегидратор, крутанул барабан, чтобы установить нужную настройку и ненадолго отвлёкся. Когда он поднял глаза, он столкнулся с мисс Ричи, исполненной яростью, тычущей в него ложкой и угрожающе наступающей.

\- Послушай ты, суперзлодей. У меня в духовке сейчас восемнадцать печенек. Ещё тридцать пять в холодильнике и я должна сделать теста на столько же. И если ты меня сейчас заберёшь и моё печенье будет испорчено, я испорчу все твои злодейские планы и на сегодняшний день, каким бы он ни был, тем более.

\- Ну и как вы это сделаете? - насмешливо протянул Мегамозг, демонстративно наводя на нее дегидратор.

\- Я не буду с тобой разговаривать до конца твоих дней. Вообще рта не открою пока я в плену. И даже глаз не открою посмотреть на твои изобретения. Ни одной секунды. Я буду игнорировать тебя. Игнорировать! Больше ни одного репортажа от меня с твоим именем. Ни одного интервью. Как будто тебя нет.

Мегамозг прыснул от смеха.

\- Тоже мне, угроза! Да я всё это время мечтал, чтобы вы замолчали и прекратили портить мне удовольствие своими критическими высказываниями.

Мисс Ричи приподняла одну бровь.

\- Брось, если тебе именно это нужно, попробуй забери меня прямо сейчас и увидишь, насколько сокими будут твои планы. Восковая кукла будет отзывчивей меня.

Мегамозг растеряно замолчал. Её наглость злила, а упорство восхищало. Конечно, их остроумные перепалки доставляли массу удовольствия во время исполнения злодейских планов. Наверное, половину удовольствия. Но можно было прожить без этого, в конце концов, он похищал ее не для каждого своего плана, а только для самых особенных и эффектных. И точно не для того, чтобы она с ним болтала. Наверное. Кого он обманывает?

Он прислонил дегидратор к её виску. Она моргнула. Её взгляд мгновенно стал другим, в нём застыло абсолютное безразличие и пустота. Секунду она позволила ему смотреть ей в глаза, улавливая все нотки её равнодушия, и закрыла их.

\- Вы неплохая актриса, мисс Ричи, - сказал Мегамозг. Ему стало не по себе.

Она молчала.

\- Вы полностью в моей власти, мисс Ричи, вы понимаете это?

Она молчала. Не дрогнула, не пошевелилась. Это невероятно раздражало. Стоило так стараться с нарядом Снежной Королевы, если она даже не увидит его? Он приблизил свое лицо к ее, переместив дегидратор к подбородку, и сделал свой голос самым тягучим, каким только мог.

\- Вы понимаете, насколько ужасные вещи я могу делать с вами, пока вы молчите и представляете безвольную куклу? Действительно ужасные злодейские вещи. Мисс Ричи?

Она молчала. Он и так мог делать с ней ужасные вещи каждый раз, когда она была связана или без сознания. И она прекрасно знала, что он никогда не делал ничего. Поэтому она ни капли его не боялась.

На секунду у него возникло искушение поцеловать её в губы. Только чтобы она перестала чувствовать себя в безопасности. Она бы не могла проигнорировать это. Ей пришлось бы открыть глаза, оттолкнуть его и начать кричать на него. Она бы швырнула что-то тяжёлое и, скорее, всего, позвала на помощь своего парня. Где бы Мачомен ни был, он бы услышал и прилетел, испортив всё. Возможно, навсегда.

Мегамозгуилось непозволительно много времени, чтобы решить, стоит оно того или нет.

Он отпрянул, пряча дегидратор в кобуру.

\- Мы можем договориться.

\- Отлично, - бодро сказала мисс Ричи, открыв глаза.

Мегамозг облегчённо вздохнул, сбрасывая нервное оцепенение. Раздался звоночек от духовки. Мисс Ричи сунула ему в руки миску с тестом и поспешила к духовке, чтобы вытащить печенье. Воспользовавшись ситуацией, Мегамозг зачерпнул тест, стараясь выловить побольше кусочков шоколада и с удовольствием запихнул ложку в рот.

\- А это не такое солёное, - заметил он, облизывая ложку.

\- Эй! - мисс Ричи подскочила к нему и забрала миску, не давая зачерпнуть ещё. - Из-за тебя я забыла посолить.

\- Но так вкуснее!

\- Может быть, тесто, но не печенье.

\- Я должен проверить, - он схватил горячее печенье и поспешно откусил.

Она оттолкнула его от стола, встав между ним и печеньем.

\- Весьма и весьма, - похвалил он, стараясь съесть сыпучее лакомство до того, как она догадается попытка его отобрать, хотя это было горячо. Но невероятно вкусно. - Мисс Ричи, я даже не знал, что вы готовите.

\- Я готовлю не каждый день. И даже не каждый год. И не трогай больше это.

Она забрала всё готовое печенье и убрала в шкаф.

\- Это что-то особенное?

\- Традиционное Рождественское Печенье Бабушки Ричи для ежегодной встречи семьи Ричи. В этом году моя очередь его печь. Поэтому, если ты помешаешь мне, я тебя в порошок сотру.

Снова бесцеремонно отпихнув его с пути, мисс Ричи достала подготовленные кусочки теста из холодильника и начала выкладывать их на противень, чтобы поместить в духовку.

\- Вы обещали со мной не разговаривать, - Мегамозг зашёл со спины и потянулся к тесту. - Не было ничего про порошок.

\- Хочешь проверить? - она ударила его по руке.

\- Я просто хочу, чтобы вы знали, что вы теперь должны мне одно похищение, - Мегамозг демонстративно обиженно отпрянул в сторону, потирая руку, которая даже не болела.

\- Что значит, должна? - фыркнула мисс Ричи. - Ты и так похищаешь меня когда хочешь и откуда хочешь.

\- Вовсе нет, - Мегамозг важно поднял палец. - Прошу вас обратить внимание: я никогда не похищаю вас с двадцати трёх ноль-ноль до семи ноль-ноль, по вашим личным выходным, во время отпусков и по праздникам. Фактически вписываюсь в ваш рабочий график, плюс-минус. И вы должны отметить насколько это благородно с моей стороны.

Поставив печенье выпекаться, она включила таймер и повернулась к нему, нахмурив брови.

\- Скажешь тоже. А Рождество?

\- Рождество не настоящий праздник. Когда я крушу город, мои рождественские радости выглядят слишком эффектно, их освещали всякие бездарности, я похищал вас тогда всего-то пару раз.

\- Вот как?

\- Но я никогда не забираю вас в Сочельник, если вы не заметили.

\- Отлично. И что теперь?

\- Теперь, если я не заберу вас сейчас, я заберу вас когда захочу и откуда захочу. Хоть в полночь, хоть на праздник.

\- Только не Сочельник.

\- Прекрасная идея, мисс Ричи, заберу вас в Сочельник.

\- Что толку в том, что ты позволил мне испечь печенье сейчас, если я не смог передать его семье в Сочельник?

\- Тогда вы будете мне одно похищение и одну услугу.

\- Услугу ?! Я не сотрудничаю со злом!

\- Забавно, ведь это именно вы только что убедили зло сотрудничать.

\- Я уже жалею об этом.

– Хорошо. Так я могу вас забрать? – Мегамозг снова положил руку на дегидратор, откинув плащ.

– Одно похищение когда хочешь после Сочельника и одна услуга. Но. Ничего криминального или компрометирующего. Договорились?

Мисс Ричи протянула ему ладонь для рукопожатия. Он замер, глядя на её ладонь, а потом поднял взгляд на её упрямые горящие решимостью глаза. Рукопожатие было странным человеческим ритуалом, гарантировавшим нерушимость сделки. Символом стопроцентного доверия. Обещанием честности. Никто никогда не предлагал ему совершить рукопожатие. Никто не собирался быть честным с ним.

Мисс Ричи приподняла бровь, выжидая, и долго не убирала руку. Слишком долго для человека, который мог бы усомниться в своём решении.

Мегамозг протянул к ней ладонь, отдёрнул, поспешно снял перчатку и схватил мисс Ричи за руку. Ему показалось, так будет правильнее. Честнее. В конце концов, это было его первое в жизни рукопожатие и он хотел почувствовать его. Она была тёплой и приятной на ощупь. Он никогда не думал, что сможет вот так коснуться её руки.

Мисс Ричи улыбнулась ему и это снова его удивило. Она улыбалась мягко и приветливо, а не с ехидством или превосходством, как она обычно это делала, когда говорила с ним.

– Договорились, мисс Ричи, – медленно, как можно сильнее растягивая слова, чтобы продлить рукопожатие, проговорил он. – Я не забираю вас сейчас и не забираю вас в Сочельник. А вы за это должны мне одно похищение в любое время и одну услугу. Ничего противозаконного или компрометирующего, слово злодея. Но будьте уверены, я найду хороший способ этим воспользоваться.

– О, я уверена, найдёшь, – мягко и воркующе проговорила она, тем же самым тоном, которым она любила его дразнить, когда была связана. Но сейчас она была свободна, всё ещё держала его руку и её большой палец скользил по его коже. Они заключили очень выгодную для неё сделку и ей не нужно было дразнить его или злить.

Запаниковав, Мегамозг выхватил руку и поспешно надел перчатку.

Что вообще на него нашло, раз он пошёл на это?

Мисс Ричи уже снова отвернулась, выкладывая новые шарики будущего печенья на листы.

– Вы забыли посолить, – заметил Мегамозг.

– Чёрт.

Она выругалась и собрала шарики обратно в миску, а потом повернулась к нему и снова тепло улыбнулась.

– Спасибо, – сказала она так же мягко.

– Пожалуйста, – Мегамозг расплылся в идиотской улыбке и выпалил прежде, чем успел прикусить себе язык. – Хотите помогу?

Мисс Ричи оценивающе осмотрела его.

– Только потому что равномерно вмешать соль в готовое тесто невероятно тяжело, пожалуй, да. И что я должна за помощь суперзлодея в этом нелёгком деле?

– Самую малость — пару печенек.

– И всё? – она насмешливо хмыкнула.

– Ну вы же не даёте мне их украсть, – Мегамозг обижено выпятил губу. – Но если вы настаиваете на более высокой оплате моего труда, то... Две печеньки и...

Он собирался предложить две печеньки и поцелуй. И почти сказал это. Мисс Ричи смотрела на него с таким странным выражением лица, что это казалось естественным и вполне адекватным предложением. В конце концов, в последнее время он начал слишком часто думать о поцелуях с ней вместо того, чтобы сосредотачиваться на деле. Это был бы всего лишь ещё один шажок по дорожке их вечного флирта. Ей даже не обязательно соглашаться.

Конечно, мисс Ричи не согласится. Она рассерженно зарычит на него и выставит за дверь.

И, возможно, после этого он никогда не сможет флиртовать с ней, как прежде.

\- Что? - настойчиво спросила она, когда пауза затянулась.

\- Три печеньки.

Она фыркнула.

\- Три печеньки и большой стакан какавы ...

\- Какао, - мисс Ричи сунула ему чашку с тестом в руки. - Вот, держи, пока не поднял ставки выше и не забрал всё моё печенье.

\- И что мне с этим делать?

\- Не есть. Размешивать.

Мегамозг послушно начал тыкать в тесто ложкой, вдыхая сладкий запах.

\- Подожди, я растоплю масло и добавлю в соль, а уже потом ты будешь его равномерно, очень равномерно размешивать.

Мегамозг пристально наблюдал за всеми её действиями. Заиграла новая рождественская мелодия и через несколько секунд она снова начала тихо напевать себе под нос. Он улыбался, глядя на это.

В конце концов, если она не будет сегодня стоять рядом с ним на снежной обездвиженной прицелами умботов в своём шикарном платье и ругаясь с ним сквозь зубы, он проведёт с ней время так. Когда она мило улыбается ему и беспечно напевает, это тоже неплохо, очень неплохо, более чем неплохо. И помешивать вкусное тесто в качестве платы за это не такой уж большой труд.

А Рождество заморозить он всегда успеет. И она ещё будет стоять с ним в платье Снежной Королевы, метая льдинки своими безупречно-голубыми глазами. А он будет смеяться над ней и помнить, что видел её такой.

Он так сильно задумался, что не заметил, как она плеснула в его чашку растопленное масло.

\- Можешь мешать, - мягко сказала она, пытаясь поймать его взгляд.

\- Ах, да, мешать, - бодрым голосом отозвался он и уставился в чашку, всем своим видом демонстрируя сосредоточенность на деле.

Но сосредоточиться не получилось, потому что он тщательно взвешивает кухонные весы, маленькие порции сахара, другого сахара и муки и это выглядело почти так же, как он взвешивает реактивы для составляющих в своей лаборатории. Она даже высунула язык, так же как он. Это было очень мило.

\- Что вы делаете? - не выдержал он.

\- Я увеличила количество масла, теперь мне придётся прибавить всего остального в чётких пропорциях, если я хочу, чтобы печенье получилось строго по рецепту, а оно должно быть строго по рецепту.

\- Когда Прислужник готовит, он руководствуется рецептом «добавь всего на глазок и если что-то пойдёт не так, закинь ещё чего-нибудь». И у него получается очень вкусно.

\- Обычно, как только я на пол-шаге отклоняюсь от рецепта, блюдо оказывается безвозвратно испорчено. Нет, я должна принести на праздник Традиционное Печенье, а не горелые ржаные гренки.

\- А разве ржаные гренки не должны готовиться из ржаной муки?

Мисс Ричи мелодично засмеялась и Мегамозг замер, глядя на нее во все глаза.

\- Что? - она внезапно поймала его взгляд.

\- Я никогда раньше не слышал, как вы смеётесь, - зачарованно ответил он.

\- Ты никогда раньше не давал мне повода, - игриво заметила она.

\- Обычно мы встречаемся в более формальной обстановке.

\- Да, мигающие лампочки, провода и бомбы обычно не здоров.

\- Зло, мисс Ричи, совместимо только со злодейским смехом.

\- Я буду иметь в виду.

Она подошла к нему и по очереди засыпала в чашку подготовленные ингредиенты.

\- Вы не добавили шоколад, - сказал он, не отрывая взгляда от её лица.

\- Сейчас. Ты мешай.

Она метнулась к холодильнику, достала большую чашку с мелко нарезанными кусочками шоколада и бросила в тестом щедрую горсть.

\- Вы не будете это взвешивать? - удивился Мегамозг.

\- Шоколада много не бывает.

\- Полностью с вами согласен.

Она удовлетворённо хмыкнула и убрала шоколад в холодильник. Мегамозг тоскливо посмотрел в чашку, борясь с искушением съесть ещё ложечку теста. В конце концов, когда тесто полностью в его руках это не так интересно и провокационно. Потом он бросил взгляд на мисс Ричи и забыл как дышать, увидев, как она облизывает шоколадные пальцы.

Она словно ничего не заметила, подошла к нему, заглянула в чашку.

\- Отлично. Теперь снимай перчатки, будем формировать печеньки. Ложкой выкладываешь тесто на ладонь и катаешь шарик.

\- Вам не удастся меня раздеть, мисс Ричи, - не удержался он.

\- Точно, ещё неплохо бы, чтобы ты снял плащ, плащ и кухня немножко плохо ликвиды.

Мегамозгнул на нее и напомнил себе, что она не сможет заставить его заставить себя почувствовать себя неловко. Поэтому он решительно сунул миску ей в руки, снял перчатки, плащ, бросил всё это на стул и повернулся к ней. Взяв ложку, он зачерпнул тесто и начал раскатывать шарик, повторяя её движения, которые хорошо запомнил. Она удовлетворённо кивнула, наблюдая за ним, ему нравилась мысль о том, что её взгляд прикован к его пальцам. Он положил шарик на лист и зачерпнул ещё ложку. Его пальцы сминали тесто, мягко перекатывали, а она смотрела, как зачарованная.

\- Подумать только, если я расскажу родственникам, кто готовил для них печенье, мне не поверят, - задумчиво протянула она.

\- Вы этого не сделаете, - ответил Мегамозг, угрожающе ткнув ей в лицо ложкой.

Мисс Ричи наклонилась вперёд и откусила кусочек теста.

\- Действительно вкусно.

\- Нельзя есть тесто! - возмущённо напомнил он ей.

\- Да ладно, ты же сам столько его съел!

\- Мне можно, я злодей!

Она снова заразительно рассмеялась и он, не удержавшись, присоединился к ней. Она была совершенно очаровательной, когда смеялась. У него в груди порхали бабочки и он окончательно уверился в мысли о том, что провести вечер, выпекая с ней печенье, ничуть не хуже, чем вечер, пытаясь завоевать мир.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Уф, мне было очень тяжело удержать их от того, чтобы наброситься друг на друга, и в конечном итоге после долгой борьбы с Мегамозгом и его желаниями я подумала, а почему бы и нет, кто я такая, чтобы запретить ему мечтать о Роксане? Да пусть пофантазирует себе сколько угодно. Это будет даже занятно. Посмотрим, кто из нас сломается первым.  
> Увидимся через неделю.


	2. И большая кружка какавы

Когда последние листы с будущим печеньем скрылись в холодильнике, Мегамозг с удовольствием облизал липкие пальцы, испачканные в сладком тесте и шоколаде.

— Что теперь? — спросил он у мисс Ричи, выставляющей таймер на очередную порцию.

— Теперь? Ждать.

Мисс Ричи поставила на огонь кастрюлю с молоком, а потом взобралась на табурет и принялась рыться в верхних шкафчиках.

— Что вы делаете?

— У меня внизу только моя кружка. Ты не будешь пить какао из моей кружки.

Мегамозг с сомнением посмотрел на барную стойку, а потом перевёл взгляд на мисс Ричи, стараясь не задерживаться на её фигуре.

— У вас их пять.

— Всё верно. Кружка для воды, кружка для чая, кружка для кофе, кружка для молока или какао и кружка для сока. Мои кружки. Ты не будешь пить из моей кружки.

— Зачем вам одной столько кружек?

— Мне их дарят, я не сама их покупаю. Я только использую самые любимые.

Наверху, в шкафчике, она явственно гремела посудой.

— Уверен, у вас впечатляющая коллекция. Сколько?

— После восемьдесят пятой я перестала считать. Но их много.

— А что вы так долго ищете?

— Не думаю, что тебе будет приятно пить из кружки с надписью «репортёр года» или «лучшей в мире женщине».

— У вас есть что-то вроде «магистр злодейств» или «повелитель Метросити?

Мисс Ричи засмеялась.

— Нет.

— Тогда берите любую. Только большую. Самую большую, что у вас есть. Уговор был на большую кружку какавы.

— Какао.

— И не забывайте про три печеньки.

Мисс Ричи издала какой-то странный звук, похожий одновременно на удивлённое взвизгивание и на удовлетворённый вздох.

— О боже, совсем забыла про эту прелесть!

— Что там?

— Тебе понравится.

— У вас есть кружка со мной? Это я прелесть?

— Нет! — мисс Ричи спрыгнула с табурета, прижимая к себе действительно не маленькую кружку. — Посмотрела бы я на того человека, который осмелился бы подарить мне кружку с тобой.

— Тогда почему мне должно понравиться?

— Помнится, это именно ты украл Рождество лет пять назад.

Мисс Ричи отвернулась от него и начала мыть кружку в раковине, не давая взглянуть. Мегамозг нахмурился, оскорблённо приложив пальцы к груди.

— Только не Гринч. И нет, я не украл Рождество, крадучись в ночи, как это сделал Гринч, я сделал это с шиком и в полном соответствии с мрачной и готической злодейской эстетикой, как настоящий суперзлодей. За кого вы меня принимаете?

— Не Гринч. Кошмар перед Рождеством.

— Я бы не назвал это кошмаром, вот когда мои робоолени уничтожили центральную рождественскую ель, проглотили все праздничные огни и преследовали всех Сант в городе чтобы съесть всё, что на них было надето, вот это был хороший кошмар.

Мегамозг гордо и мечтательно улыбнулся, он, конечно, видел, как мисс Ричи комментировала его подвиги по телевизору, называя его ужасным злодеем, а события кошмаром, разворачивающимся на улицах, но если она скажет то же самое ему лично, это будет ещё лучше.

— Скажите, мисс Ричи, ведь каждое Рождество, которое я устраиваю, кошмарно? — вкрадчиво спросил он.

— Всё равно ты терпишь поражение, — пренебрежительно пожала плечами она.

— Но ведь кошмарно?

— Зло всегда проигрывает.

— Ну же, мисс Ричи. Кошмарно?

— И тебе не удаётся испортить нам праздник.

Казалось, ей нравилось дразнить его. Но и ему нравилось, когда она его дразнила. Это практически ничем не отличалось от того, когда она была связана, полностью в его власти и демонстрировала впечатляющую храбрость, пререкаясь с ним при каждом его слове. Он любил это. Возможно, он похищал её во многом ради этого. Мисс Ричи всё ещё делала что-то с кружкой, отвернувшись от него и он начал расхаживать за её спиной, драматично пытаясь добиться внимания.

— Скажите, мисс Ричи, мои замыслы грандиозны?

— Твои замыслы провальны.

— Мои изобретения ужасают?

— Твои изобретения веселят.

— Я ужасный и отталкивающий злодей?

— Ты милый и обаятельный медвежоночек.

В груди его предательски ёкнуло, будто сердце остановилось. Милый? Она правда считала его милым? Это было одновременно приятно, нелепо и даже чуть-чуть страшно. Его? Магистра злодейств? Он, конечно, невероятный, но... Милый?

Пауза затянулась и она неожиданно повернулась к нему, успев заметить его растерянное лицо прежде, чем он сделал оскорблённый вид.

— Я? — поспешно сказал Мегамозг, растягивая слова. — Медвежоночек? По-вашему, я похож на медвежоночка? В каком месте? Мисс Ричи, меня ни разу в жизни так не оскорбляли! Никогда!

Она продолжала смотреть на него со взглядом победительницы. Он очень любил это выражение лица у неё, но... Она правда считала его милым? Или просто автоматически сказала что-то противоположное его словам, не подумав?

— По остальным пунктам ты со мной согласен?

— Ну разумеется, я потрясающе обаятелен, — фыркнул он, изо всех сил игнорируя эпитет «милый».

Мисс Ричи смерила его ещё одним своим фирменным взглядом с хитрым прищуром.

— Милый, — сказала она утвердительно, скорее всего, уже зная, что именно это слово его смутило.

— Ужасный, — отрезал Мегамозг.

— Ужасно милый, — проворковала она.

— Отвратительный, — он демонстративно скривился.

— Привлекательный, — вкрадчиво и медленно, как она это умеет, словно мёдом разливая на своих губах.

— Я знаю! — на высокой ноте выкрикнул он, надеясь, что это не прозвучало слишком панически.

Он не хотел позволить ей сказать что-то ещё. Она и так сказала слишком много, как будто ещё один комплимент в его адрес и его голова просто взорвётся. Конечно, она так не думала и понятия не имела, что такие слова значили бы для него, будь они хоть чуть-чуть искренними. Для неё это такая же игра, как всегда, когда он похищал её. Она пыталась его смутить, она пыталась его победить.

В разгаре их дискуссий он всегда забывал, что игра словами это буквально её профессия и она была лучшей в своём деле, из-за чего она вечно заставала его врасплох. Конечно, она могла одним только даром своего обаяния и умением использовать нужные ей формулировки довести любого до инфаркта. Или блаженной эйфории. Он ещё не решил, что именно чувствовал.

Выдохнув, он отвернулся, чтобы попытаться привести свою голову в порядок и не ударить перед ней в грязь лицом.

— Вот твоя большая кружка какао, — примирительно сказала мисс Ричи через слишком короткий промежуток времени.

Мегамозг повернулся к ней.

— Какавы, — поправил он.

Снова засмеявшись, она сунула ему в руки кружку и тут же отвлеклась на звоночек таймера, чтобы поменять противни с печеньем. Мегамозг начал рассматривать рисунок — смеющийся скелет в костюме Санты в окружении декораций для Хеллоуина — и радостно рассмеялся.

— О, вы правы, мисс Ричи, мне нравится эта кружка. Я даже не буду спрашивать, откуда у вас столь злодейский предмет.

— Подарили, — хмыкнула она.

— Знаете, это прекрасная идея, как-нибудь нужно будет устроить нашествие ужасных скелетосант. Вы полны сюрпризов.

— Это Джек.

— Кружка по имени Джек?

— Джек Повелитель Тыкв. Только не говори, что ты не смотрел.

Мисс Ричи подошла к нему и протянула тарелку с горячим печеньем.

— Что я должен был смотреть? — настороженно спросил Мегамозг.

— Кошмар перед Рождеством. Это мультфильм.

— Мисс Ричи, я вырос в тюрьме, я живу в злодейском логове, я терроризирую город, по-вашему, я похож на того, кто смотрит мультфильмы тихими зимними вечерами?

— Да, — просто сказала она, пожав плечами. — Ох, я была уверена, что ты фанат Тима Бёртона, со всей твоей злодейской эстетикой.

— У меня нет времени на мультфильмы, я стремлюсь к мировому господству.

— Ты должен посмотреть.

— Должен?

Мисс Ричи взяла его под локоть и потянула из кухни к дивану, пока он фокусировался на том, чтобы не расплескать какао и прийти в себя от шока из-за осознания того факта, что она к нему прикасалась. Всё это было так удивительно, что он словно ощущал себя со стороны. Не замечая его замешательства, а, может, ловко и умело воспользовавшись этим, она усадила его на диван, подвинула ближе кофейный столик для удобного поедания печенья и включила телевизор.

Только через несколько минут Мегамозг пришёл в себя, когда давно уже сидел на диване, всё так же прижав к себе кружку с какао и одним глазом смотрел самый странный мультфильм, который только мог себе вообразить, не в силах полностью сосредоточиться и постоянно оглядываясь.

Мисс Ричи чем-то гремела на кухне и подпевала песне из телевизора. Он никогда её такой не видел, он даже не знал, что она такой бывает. Если бы в его жилище вломился его злейший враг, Мегамозг делал бы что угодно, но точно не танцевал бы на кухне, не пел песни, не включал бы врагу мультфильмы, и не угощал его печеньем с какао, ну разве что, отравленным.

Подумав об этом, Мегамозг тут же пригубил горячий напиток, расплывшись в улыбке. Он точно знал, что мисс Ричи никогда не стала бы его травить. Но если бы и стала... Оно того стоило. За каждую секунду этого вечера вполне можно расплатиться медленной мучительной смертью от руки коварной искусительницы. По крайней мере, он умер бы счастливым.

Но мисс Ричи, идеальная и светлая мисс Ричи, какой бы гневной и страстной она ни была благодаря нему время от времени, никогда не стала бы заниматься злодейскими вещами, как бы сильно он ни желал обратного.

Он ни за что не поверил бы, что ей нравятся такие фильмы и мрачная эстетика, но, по крайней мере, стало понятнее, почему она его никогда не боялась. Она бы не знала тексты песен наизусть и не подпевала им, если бы они ей не нравились. Что ж, если так, возможно, и у него есть некоторый шанс...

Мегамозг старался незаметно наблюдать за ней, но всё равно пропустил тот момент, когда она опустилась на диван рядом с ним с кружкой молока и своей тарелкой печенья.

— Если хотите, можем включить сначала, — быстро предложил он. — Я не против ещё раз послушать.

— Спасибо, — она потянулась к пульту.

Улыбнувшись, Мегамозг принялся за печенье. Он выиграл себе ещё несколько минут в компании мисс Ричи, но когда всё печенье будет съедено, какао выпито, а мультфильм закончится, ему придётся уйти. Потому что он не похищал её после одиннадцати и в Сочельник. А завтра Сочельник.

Они тихо провели ещё несколько минут, наслаждаясь напитками и печеньем. На этот раз мисс Ричи не подпевала мультфильму. Она выглядела очень уютной и домашней, когда сидела на диване, поджав под себя ноги, макая кусочки печенья в молоко. Очень тепло.

Если раньше Мегамозг делал всё, чтобы заставить её чувствовать себя не комфортно рядом с ним, то сейчас боялся лишний раз пошевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть её. Момент был слишком волшебным. До неправдоподобия. Может, это и есть то рождественское чудо, о котором все говорят? Они как будто сидели под непроницаемой сферой уюта в коконе из пряных ароматов выпечки и никакие прежние и будущие злодейства не делили их на добро и зло, оставшись где-то далеко, за окнами, среди вспышек света и звуков города. Мегамозг не был сейчас злодеем, мисс Ричи не была девушкой в беде, между ними был мир, они просто смотрели мультфильм на одном диване.

Сюрреалистично, как в странном сне.

— А вы почему без какавы? — не удержавшись, спросил он.

— С молоком вкуснее.

— Нет, с какавой.

— С молоком.

— Вы меня не обманете.

— Я не обманываю.

Он отломил кусочек печенья, быстро макнул в её кружку и отправил в рот.

— Мегамозг! Я говорила, ты не будешь пить из моей кружки!

— Я не пил, — пожал плечами Мегамозг. — Я, как всегда, прав. С какавой вкуснее.

Мисс Ричи метнулась в его сторону, окунула печенье в его кружку и откусила, рассыпая сладкие крошки.

— Так я и знала. С молоком.

Он быстро смахнул крошки с её щеки. Она замерла, глядя в его глаза. Не нужно было этого делать.

— Мы должны перемотать назад, — сказал Мегамозг. — Мы пропустили часть песни.

— Конечно, — быстро согласилась мисс Ричи и отодвинулась на дальнюю сторону дивана.

Они сосредоточились на мультфильме, игнорируя друг друга. Мегамозг изо всех сил надеялся, что ей сейчас так же уютно, как ему, и она не хочет, чтобы он как можно быстрее оставил её одну. В конце концов, она не разрешила бы ему перематывать, если бы ей не терпелось избавиться от его общества. Она вообще вряд ли посадила бы его на диван смотреть вместе с ней мультфильм.

Он разочарованно вздохнул, когда она оставила его из-за звоночка таймера в духовке, чтобы поставить очередную партию печенья. Однако, тут же воспользовался ситуацией, пригладив брови и бородку, пока она не видела, и убедившись, что он не испачкан в крошках или каплях какао.

— Ты должен перемотать обратно. Я пропустила любимый момент, — заявила она, вернувшись и сев с ним рядом.

— Конечно, — он постарался скрыть радость в голосе и перемотал чуть дальше, чем было нужно.

Она ничего не сказала об этом. Кажется, она даже села немножко поближе. Конечно, от дальнего конца дивана тянуться к кофейному столику за печеньем было бы неудобно. Только поэтому, наверняка.

У Мегамозга остался последний кусочек и совсем немного какао. Это было очень сладко, с долгим мягким послевкусием. Он старался растягивать удовольствие. Лучшее печенье в его жизни.

Лучший вечер в его жизни.

— Мисс Ричи, мы можем перемотать песню? — осторожно спросил он. — Мне понравилось.

— Роксана, — сказала она. — Моё имя Роксана.

— Я знаю.

— Ты можешь называть меня так. Когда мы не занимаемся... Ну, твоими злодейскими планами. На камеру.

Злые боги, она сказала это так, будто собиралась ещё когда-нибудь заниматься с ним чем-то, кроме участия в его злодейских планах.

Она останавливала его сердце сегодня снова, снова и снова.

Ему нравилось.

— Мы можем послушать песню ещё раз, Роксана? — мягко спросил он, получая удовольствие от звучания её имени.

— Угу.

Она допила молоко, отряхнула и облизала пальцы от крошек и откинулась на спинку дивана. Мегамозг засмотрелся на неё. Роксана...

Он случайно упустил момент, когда должен был остановить перемотку и потратил какое-то время, чтобы вернуться вперёд. Она тем временем удобнее устроилась на диване, укутав ноги в плед и положив между ними маленькую подушку, на которую она оперлась. Несмотря на подушку, Мегамозг чувствовал давление её тела на свою руку и его сердце остановилось. Снова.

Кажется, он влюбился.

Возможно, давно. Или только что. Он не знал.

Только сладкое и горячее чувство у него в груди не имело никакого отношения к печенью.

Он готов был сидеть так, неподвижно, вечность, если только мог чувствовать её. Если бы у него была гигантская кнопка паузы, он бы её нажал и никому не позволил бы запустить ход времени обратно.

Глядя в экран, он почти не замечал происходящего там, мысленно пробуя её имя с разными выражениями и интонациями. Она затихла, увлечённая фильмом. Он бы хотел прикоснуться к ней и погладить по волосам, и чтобы подушки между ними не было, и чтобы она посмотрела на него ленивым расслабленным взглядом, а он наклонился к её губам, а она потянулась к нему навстречу и не оттолкнула его.

Раздался звоночек таймера, но она не пошевелилась. Мегамозг взглянул в её сторону — она дремала.

— Мисс Ричи? Роксана?

— Прости? — она резко поднялась, отодвинувшись от него. — Я не сплю.

— Таймер.

— О, спасибо.

Роксана выбралась из-под пледа и отправилась на кухню, её движения были слегка сонными, пока он на неё смотрел. Возможно, она слишком устала за эти дни на работе. Но это значило... Ей действительно было настолько удобно и спокойно рядом с ним, что она даже смогла задремать? Невероятно!

У него правда есть шанс? Шансик?

Или она настолько устала, что её чувство самосохранения полностью выключилось. Если оно у неё когда-нибудь вообще было.

Она вернулась и стала поправлять подушку.

— Устраивайтесь настолько удобно, насколько хотите, — пригласил он её. — Я без шипов.

Она улыбнулась. Улыбнулась!

— Я должен перемотать для вас?

— Конечно.

Нырнув под плед, она положила голову ему на плечо.

Проклятые небеса!

Он даже смог медленно и осторожно приобнять её. Она не оттолкнула его и не начала кричать. У неё действительно не было чувства самосохранения или ей тоже нравилось проводить с ним время? Это требовало дополнительных исследований.

Когда таймер прозвенел ещё раз, она снова спала, а он слушал её спокойное дыхание, сделав телевизор совсем тихим. Она была храброй, почти бесстрашной, но факт, что она могла просто расслабиться и спать рядом с ним, всё ещё казался ему ошеломляющим.

Он не стал будить её.

Осторожно выбравшись из-под её отяжелевшего тела, Мегамозг подложил под неё подушку и решительно отправился на кухню. В конце концов, магистр злодейств и будущий повелитель Метросити вполне в состоянии испечь несколько печенюшек самостоятельно и не взорвать кухню. Если постарается и будет чётко следовать рецепту. А рецепт он запомнил, благодаря действиям мисс Ричи, наизусть.

Ему пришлось ещё дважды возвращаться на кухню и ставить печенье. Оно получалось идеальным. Мультфильм давно закончился. Роксана спала. Он не решился больше прикасаться к ней или садиться рядом, потому что она не могла ему ответить, хотела бы она этого или нет. Ему нельзя было её злить, только не теперь.

Мегамозг доел своё законно полученное печенье и допил давно остывшее какао. Выключил телевизор и свет. С любовью взглянул на мисс Ричи. Роксану. Шёпотом пожелал ей спокойной ночи и быстро вышел на балкон.

Он слегка охладился, пока летел на ховербайке до злодейского логова, сделав очень большой крюк по городу.

Его ожидал обеспокоенный Прислужник, которому Мегамозг благоразумно и дальновидно запретил вызывать себя через часы, пока он сам не выйдет на связь. Мисс Ричи не должна была узнать об их способе коммуникации. Никаких злодейских секретов для её изворотливого репортёрского ума.

— Сэр, почему так поздно? Где мисс Ричи? — спросил Прислужник.

— Мисс Ричи отменяется, — отвлечённо промурлыкал Мегамозг, проходя мимо Прислужника и садясь в злодейское кресло.

— Что случилось, сэр? Это... Это мука? — Прислужник взволнованно потыкал в белые пятна на чёрном суперкостюме.

— Нет, это пыль от костей наших врагов! — засмеялся Мегамозг, наблюдая, как испуганно вытягивается лицо Прислужника. — Это мука, Прислужник, просто мука.

— И это шоколад у вас на щеке? Сэр, чем вы занимались?

— Ужасными вещами, Прислужник, настолько ужасными, что тебе лучше не знать.

— А как же наш план, сэр? Заморозить Рождество?

— Мы потом заморозим Рождество, Прислужник. У меня новый план. Новый злодейский план. Очень-очень злодейский план, Прислужник.

Он собирался завоевать сердце мисс Ричи. Роксаны. Его Роксаны.

Это стоило отмены всех злодейских планов.

По крайней мере, планы можно слегка отложить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мне нравится писать влюблённого по самые розовые кончики ушей Мегамозга.


	3. Ещё один злодейский план

Мегамозг выскользнул из злодейского логова прежде, чем Прислужник успел его остановить и расспросить о чём-то, снова запретив выходить с ним на связь. Он надеялся, что его распоряжение переделать костюм Снежной Королевы, чтобы на плечах было ещё больше ледяных игл, больше маленьких острых снежинок в узоре на лифе и ещё более умопомрачительный и сложный шлейф отвлечёт Прислужника достаточно долго. И, конечно, нужно подогнать костюм Снежного Короля.

К тому же, ему может понадобиться в два раза больше снежных монстров для того, чтобы отвлекать Мачомена в два раза дольше. За конвейерами сборки нужен был постоянный присмотр.

Обеспечив Прислужника работой, он со спокойной душой отправился воплощать свой злодейский план. Ужасный злодейский план.

Заставить прекрасную даму полюбить злодея раньше, чем она поймёт, что происходит — что может быть ужасней?

Проделав всю дорогу на машине-невидимке за рекордное время, Мегамозг вошёл в дом, прошмыгнул незамеченным мимо швейцара благодаря отвлекающему манёвру, поднялся на лифте и позвонил в дверь. Врываться к ней через балкон теперь было плохой идеей, если ему нужно получить её расположение.

Мисс Ричи распахнула дверь перед ним, втянула его в свою квартиру и начала кричать.

– С ума сошёл?! Почему ты звонишь мне в дверь? Ты никогда не ходишь через двери! Что подумают соседи? Тебя кто-то видел?

– Никто! – поспешно ответил Мегамозг.

– А как ты прошёл мимо Карлоса? У него распоряжение вызывать полицию, как только ты появляешься возле дома! Полиции мне не хватало...

– Никто меня не видел, мисс Ричи, я суперзлодей, я умею быть незамеченным!

Наконец, она отпустила его, отошла и поправила причёску.

– Хорошо. Что тебе нужно? Имей в виду, я не позволю тебе портить мне Сочельник. Я обменяла этот день на одну услугу. И не буду полдня торчать в полицейском участке из-за тебя.

– Вы боитесь полиции? Серьёзно?

– Я не хочу тратить время. Я собираюсь провести этот день с семьёй.

Потом она смерила его подозрительным взглядом.

– Подожди. Что на тебе надето?

Мегамозг встал в позу модели и покрутился, чтобы она могла получше рассмотреть его. На нём были узкие джинсы и толстый синий свитер крупной вязки с очень объёмным горлом.

– Не злодейская одежда, мисс Ричи. Вы можете не переживать о моих намерениях. Я не на работе.

– У тебя есть не злодейская одежда?

– Прислужник не успел бы связать мне злодейский свитер!

– О, то есть, ты так оделся специально для меня? – Роксана хитро улыбнулась.

– Нет! – поспешно возразил Мегамозг, запаниковав. – Да! Чтобы вы не думали, что я здесь для того чтобы похитить вас. Хотя я уже дал вам слово, что сегодня не буду этого делать. Но вы мне по-прежнему не доверяете, как ни прискорбно. Я не на работе. Я не творю злодейств сегодня.

– Если ты не на работе, почему ты обращаешься ко мне по фамилии?

– Ты кричала на меня. Я думал, ты сердишься.

– Я не сержусь. Но в следующий раз будь любезен заходи ко мне как обычно, через балкон. У меня любопытные соседи. Я не хочу, чтобы обо мне пошли слухи.

– Но балкон прекрасно просматривается из соседних домов.

– Да, но вламываться через окно для суперзлодея нормально. Что обо мне скажут, когда заметят, что ты ходишь ко мне через дверь и звонишь в звонок, как приличный человек? Да ещё и в приличной одежде?

Мегамозг широко улыбнулся. Заходишь? Она рассчитывала, что он будет это делать регулярно? Отличная идея. Тем более, это было... Приглашение?

– Нуууу... – он нарочито поиграл бровями. – Может, что ты приручила монстра?

– Не говори ерунды.

Он прикусил себе язык, чтобы не сказать «я был бы не против». Такие вещи говорить слишком рано. План. У него был план. Он должен ему следовать. И первым пунктом — нельзя её пугать, нужно, чтобы она чувствовала себя с ним безопасно и уютно. Только не пугать. И лучше чтобы она не насторожилась внезапной сменой его поведения.

– Мисс Ричи... Роксана. Не хочешь узнать, зачем я пришёл?

– Я знаю, – спокойно сказала она и отошла от него, уходя вглубь квартиры.

– Знаешь? – удивлённо переспросил Мегамозг, следуя за ней.

Ну нет, Роксана никак не могла предсказать его действия сегодня, потому что разрушения, к которым она привыкла, больше не входили в список его приоритетов. Пока она возилась зачем-то в шкафу, он достал из кармана маленький синий кубик и восстановил его.

– Вот, – она повернулась к нему с ворохом чего-то чёрного, бесформенного и знакомого.

Мегамозг подошёл ближе, протянул руку и пропустил между пальцев плотную грубую ткань.

– Мой плащ. Точно. Я забыл...

– Да, ты забыл его у меня, когда уходил. И перчатки.

Он взглянул в её лицо. Он вообще забыл про плащ и перчатки. Надеть сегодня перчатки даже не пришло ему в голову.

– На самом деле, вот, – Мегамозг протянул ей небольшую коробку в стандартной рождественской упаковке.

Роксана кивнула ему головой на кучу одежды в своих руках, демонстрируя, что не может взять ничего больше.

– О, конечно, я возьму.

Он поспешно загрёб свободной рукой одежду, пытаясь перехватить поудобней, не наколоться на шипы, не уколоть её шипами, но они на какое-то время почти запутались в его плаще. Одна перчатка упала на пол, он сунул в освободившуюся руку Роксаны коробку и быстро схватил всё двумя руками, прижал к себе, отступая на шаг, и свалил кучу на диван. Повернувшись, он с довольной улыбкой посмотрел на Роксану.

– Что это?

– Откройте. Оно не взорвётся.

Она открыла коробку, заглянула в неё и фыркнула, захихикав.

– Кружка? О, ну не знаю, мне так не хватало именно её всё это время... Я даже не представляю, как я без неё жила...

– Я знал, что вам понравится. Это будет лучшая ваша кружка. Для какавы. У вас же не было отдельной кружки для какавы.

– Я думала, злодеи не дарят рождественские подарки, – она запустила руку в коробку.

– Злодеи, мисс Ричи, делают то, что хотят, – вкрадчиво промурлыкал Мегамозг и, дождавшись, когда она охнет, добавил, – а я хочу, чтобы вы посмотрели на того безрассудного храбреца, который осмелился подарить вам эту кружку.

Роксана засмеялась. Что ж, по крайней мере, она не разбила кружку с его изображением об его голову. И, кажется, даже была довольна, с интересом её рассматривая.

– Это не мог быть никто другой, кроме тебя.

– Потому что никто другой не может быть настолько храбрым?

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, я люблю спорить с тобой, оспаривая каждое твоё слово. Не заставляй меня это делать.

Раньше, чем Мегамозг понял, что происходит, Роксана подошла и легко поцеловала его в щёку. Его мир остановился. Он мог рассчитывать на что угодно сегодня, но не на поцелуи. Роксана касалась его своими губами. Его синей щеки. Своими нежными губами. Целую секунду. Возможно, это был какой-то дежурный поцелуй, поцелуй благодарности за подарок, культурная норма или что-то ещё, но факт оставался фактом. Роксана. Касалась. Его. Своими. Губами.

Это был лучший рождественский подарок, который он мог получить. Не то чтобы он вообще получал рождественские подарки, за исключением того случая, когда Санта ему, единственному изо всей школы, подарил мешочек с углём. С тех пор он вообще не получал подарки, да и смысла в этом не видел. Но если бы получал всё это время. Это был бы лучший.

– Спасибо, – сказала она, не заметив его ступора и понесла свою новую кружку на кухню.

Мегамозг не смог выдавить из себя даже писк, чтобы ей ответить. Она его поцеловала! Он не мог думать ни о чём кроме этого. Как мало нужно, чтобы полностью вывести из строя величайшего из суперзлодеев! Если бы кто-то из его врагов узнал об этом...

Мегамозг тряхнул головой. Мысль о врагах помогла ему сбросить нервное оцепенение. Он суперзлодей, а не влюблённый подросток. Влюблённый суперзлодей. Ему не стоило больше так млеть и таять, если он собирался и дальше быть величайшим. Больше никогда не робеть перед ней. У него появились новые данные: она целовала его и это нормально. В конце концов, это именно то, чего он хотел. Просто немного неожиданно. Она делала это добровольно и даже раньше, чем он приступил к обольщению.

В следующий раз он не замрёт, как безвольный истукан, если она случайно коснётся его или поцелует. Не если, а когда. Естественно, она его ещё поцелует. И уже не в щёку. Пора привыкать.

Однако, он так и не избавился от мечтательного выражения лица, когда Роксана вернулась к нему.

– Как ваше печенье? – спросил он.

– О, я уже почти расфасовала в коробки. Подумать только, если бы не ты, я бы вчера проснулась в квартире, наполненной дымом сгоревшего печенья.

– Пожалуйста, – широко улыбнулся он. – Не хотите отблагодарить меня?

– Ты уже получил свои три печеньки и какао, о которых мы договорились, за помощь. Поднимать цену после того, как всё сделано, нечестно.

– Кто сказал, что я когда-нибудь был уличён в честности?

– Только потому что тебя нечестно оставлять без благодарности, а я в нечестности уличена не была, – сказала Роксана и неожиданно обняла его. – Спасибо что не дал сгореть моему печенью.

– И допёк половину, – подсказал он, стараясь контролировать свой голос.

– Четверть. Это была четверть. Но всё равно. Спасибо.

Мегамозг заметил, что снова растерянно замер, отругал себя и тоже осторожно приобнял её в ответ, стараясь не стискивать слишком сильно. Вообще не стискивать, чтобы не показаться чрезмерно настойчивым. Всё шло слишком хорошо.

Его никогда не благодарили за что-то хорошее, что он делал, ну, кроме Прислужника, и это было новое чувство, наверное, в половину настолько же приятное, как факт, что его обнимала Роксана.

– Пожалуйста, мисс Ричи.

– Роксана, – шепнула она. – Зови меня Роксана.

– Я помню... Я привыкну, – пообещал он и зашептал, прикрыв глаза. – Роксана. Такое красивое имя. Роксана. Мне нужно потренироваться его произносить. Роксана. Это имя наполнено солнечным светом. Роксана. В этом звуке есть шёпот прибоя и ветра. Роксана. Это тайна, загадка без лёгких ответов... Роксана...

Она отпустила его и заглянула в глаза.

– Боже, Мегамозг, это стихи?

– Я случайно! – запаниковал Мегамозг.

– Ты случайно сочинил стихи в мою честь?

– Я не хотел! То есть, я хотел... Да! То есть, да, я специально! Это злодейски! Я хотел сказать что-то злодейское! Последняя строчка будет очень злодейской, очень.

Она приложила палец к его губам.

– Это очень мило.

– Я не милый! – пискнул Мегамозг. – То есть, да. Я знаю.

Если она заигрывала с ним, он должен пользоваться моментом и заигрывать с ней тоже. Почему-то это перестало получаться так же легко и уверенно, как тогда, когда он не знал, что был влюблён. Их отношения раньше были проще. Ему не приходилось нервничать из-за того, что она может отвергнуть его, если слишком рано узнает о его намерениях.

План. У него был план. Он должен ему следовать.

– Я вообще-то собирался попросить больше печенья, Роксана, – вкрадчиво сказал Мегамозг.

– Больше печенья?

– Я испёк половину, я могу рассчитывать на половину.

– Четверть, – фыркнула Роксана. – Нет, ты не можешь.

– Почему не могу? – с вызовом спросил Мегамозг.

Роксана нахмурилась и отчитала его целым речитативом.

– Потому что Традиционное Рождественское Печенье Бабушки Ричи только для семьи и гостей, которые будут сегодня на праздничном ужине. Я не могу отдать целую четверть суперзлодею, потому что кто-то из-за этого может остаться без печенья. Нет.

– Но это самое вкусное печенье в мире! – Мегамозг надул губу. – Я должен получить его!

– Ты его не получишь, – Роксана сама невозмутимость.

Ох, как он любил дразнить её. Иногда он мог так увлечься, что даже забыть о цели спора, лишь бы переспорить её, или хотя бы добиться, чтобы её щёки пылали гневом, а глаза горели яростью.

– Злодеи вообще не спрашивают! – он театрально взмахнул рукой, не рассчитав, что на нём нет плаща и ухватившись за воздух.

– Но ты не на работе! – она щёлкнула пальцем по воротнику его свитера.

– Ладно! – Мегамозг сделал шаг назад, старательно сохраняя обиженное выражение лица. – Тогда вот что. Ты должна мне одну услугу за то, что я не буду похищать тебя сегодня.

– Ну нет, – нахмурилась Роксана. – Никакого печенья. Даже не думай об этом. Ты не можешь меня так подвести, не после того, как помог успеть испечь печенье на всех! Мегамозг, нет. Что угодно, но не печенье!

Мегамозг только кровожадно улыбнулся, глядя на неё с уверенностью победителя. Он почти её дожал. Всё-таки, он гений манипуляции.

– Так ты не хочешь делиться?

– Нет! Это для семьи и гостей!

– Хорошо, услуга, которую я от тебя требую: ты берёшь меня с собой на вашу семейную вечеринку, как своего гостя, где меня угостят печеньем.

Она замерла, хлопая глазами.

– Ты с ума сошёл?

– В общем, выбор у тебя простой. Либо ты сейчас отдаёшь мне половину печенья, потому что я сам его пёк и поэтому оно по праву моё, это было бы честно. Либо берёшь меня с собой и я без вреда для окружающих смогу съесть всего парочку, плюс-минус. Либо, – он понизил голос до зловещего шёпота. – Либо ты нарушаешь наш договор, отказываясь выполнять услугу, что, помимо всего прочего, очень низко и подло с твоей стороны. И тогда я с чистой совестью забираю тебя для моего злодейского плана прямо сейчас, а он настолько грандиозен, что ты точно не успеешь увидеть своих родственников сегодня, даже если твой дружок в лосинах очень-очень постарается.

– Мегамозг, ты негодяй, – гневно зашипела Роксана.

– О, я знаю, спасибо, – он широко улыбнулся. – Ну же, это так просто. Сделай выбор, благодаря которому никто не пострадает. Я обещаю хорошо себя вести ради печенья.

Он сделал круглые просящие глаза, которые часто использовал в детстве, чтобы манипулировать заключёнными и охранниками. Круглые просящие глаза у него хорошо получались.

– Как я могу взять тебя с собой? – нахмурилась Роксана.

– Очень просто: если кто-то собирался идти с тобой, например, какой-то зазнавшийся позер в стразах, скажи ему «нет» и возьми вместо него меня. Чтобы ему было не так обидно, я могу даже обеспечить его работой на вечер в качестве бесплатного одолжения.

– Нет! – поспешно сказала Роксана. – Нет, не надо, Мачомен не идёт со мной.

– Тем лучше для него. Не вижу больше причин мне отказывать. Разве что, тебе не терпится поучаствовать в моём злодейском плане.

– Я вижу причину. Что скажут мои родственники, когда увидят, что я привела на семейный ужин Мегамозга?

– Я думаю, они достаточно воспитаны, чтобы сказать что-то вроде «добро пожаловать, как вы добрались»?

– Ты даже представить себе не можешь, – зашипела Роксана. – Они решат, что я сошла с ума, или что ты мне угрожаешь и вынудил меня под угрозой чего-то ужасного.

– Но так и есть, я тебе угрожаю.

– Тогда кто-то вызовет полицию, а ещё, чёрт возьми, я не хочу, чтобы Мачомен разнёс всю гостиную и сжёг ёлку, пытаясь задержать тебя!

– Скандальный заголовок «Мегамозг взял семью в заложники чтобы отпраздновать Рождество», – мечтательно протянул Мегамозг, улыбаясь. – Мне нравится.

– Ты сказал, что ты не на работе, никаких злодейских планов и похищений сегодня, так вот, это — очевидный злодейский план с похищением и никто не поверит, что ты взял в заложники семью, чтобы мирно поесть печенья перед камином.

– Как это мелочно, – надулся Мегамозг. – В них нет ни малейшего духа Рождества?

– Не после того, как ты пять лет подряд пытался испортить Рождество самыми безумными способами и все ждут от тебя чего-то не менее грандиозного.

Мегамозг постарался проигнорировать комплимент, хотя почувствовал, как его уши польщёно порозовели.

– В общем, я так понимаю, твои родственники не обрадуются, если ты приведёшь на ужин невероятного, привлекательного и милого гения зла?

– Совершенно верно, – ядовитым тоном подтвердила Роксана.

– Но они не имеют ничего против нормальных парней? – хитро прищурившись, уточнил Мегамозг.

– Да они бы даже обрадовались, если бы я связалась с нормальным парнем, – насмешливо выпалила Роксана и резко замолчала, закусив губу, будто это её беспокоило больше, чем следовало.

– У меня есть компромисс.

Она фыркнула.

Мегамозг, не колебаясь, поднял руку с часами и включил маскировку на ближайшей настройке. Мерцание синей ряби — и перед ней стоял нормальный парень, кажется, разносчик пиццы.

– О, – удивлённо выдохнула Роксана, явно впечатлённая. – Это голограмма?

– Не просто голограмма! – гордо протянул Мегамозг. – Это гораздо лучше. Проекция жёсткого света! Ты даже можешь почувствовать мои волосы! Вот!

Он наклонился к ней и она, секунду помедлив, коснулась его волос. Ощущения её пальцев на несуществующих волосах были странными и немного напоминали тактильные сигналы от виртуальной имитации реальности, которую он разрабатывал.

– Ого, – тихо сказала она, перебирая его волосы. – Это так странно.

– Впечатляет, да?

– Да.

– Я гений, – он выпрямился и улыбнулся ей. – Как я выгляжу?

Роксана смерила его довольно неприязненным взглядом.

– Не очень, если честно. Тебе не идёт быть пухлым. И вообще, я не могу притащить на семейный ужин парня из доставки, который выглядит в два раза младше меня. Это же школьник!

– Не проблема.

Мегамозг сменил настройку. Роксана поморщилась.

– Слишком старый.

– Дальше.

– Слишком высокий.

– Дальше.

– Слишком хиппи.

– Дальше.

– Боже, что с причёской?

– Ладно! Что ты хочешь? – Мегамозг отключил маскировку и выжидающе уставился на Роксану.

– Ты можешь принять вид любого парня в городе?

– Только тех, кого я отсканировал или сам настроил. Но не только парня. У меня есть пара женских настроек. Дети. Этого достаточно, чтобы слиться с любой толпой.

– Не боишься рассказывать мне свои злодейские секреты?

Мегамозг только широко по-злодейски улыбнулся. Как будто он не думал об этом, прежде, чем принять решение показать Роксане генератор маскировки. Возможно, он склонен к глупостям, но только не спонтанным. Это всегда хорошо продуманные и тщательно рассчитанные глупости. Он не удержался от соблазна переключиться в злодейский режим.

– Если в Метросити станет широко известно, что я могу принять вид любого, в городе поднимется жуткая паника из-за того, что больше никто никогда не сможет доверять никому, включая самых близких. Так что, возможно, я даже вынужден буду просить, чтобы вы рассказали этот мой злодейский секрет в вечерних новостях. Что скажете, мисс Ричи?

– Ты невозможен, – фыркнула Роксана. – Я могу рассказать только полиции.

– И что они сделают? На Земле просто нет того, что способно распознать меня под маскировкой. Не помогут ни тепловизеры, ни сканеры, ничего. Это безупречная технология. Я ещё не тестировал, но, из того, что я знаю о его способностях, даже Мачомен не сможет меня узнать в этом виде. Жёсткий свет. Безупречно.

Мегамозг принял свою любимую позу победителя, самодовольно заглянув ей в глаза. Судя по её выражению лица, она о чём-то быстро сосредоточенно думала, азартно пытаясь переспорить его. Наконец, она отзеркалила его позу и надменно кивнула ему.

– Я только что за тридцать секунд придумала эффективный способ свести на нет твою маскировку, так что ты снова в проигрыше.

– Ну и как же?

– Короткий электромагнитный импульс просто вырубит твои часы.

Мегамозг растерялся и быстро заморгал. Великолепно! Он догадывался, что Роксана Ричи одна из умнейших людей в Метросити... Просто сломать его часы вместо того, чтобы пытаться его обнаружить? Почему он сам не подумал об этих рисках? Он не мог допустить её победы в споре!

– На электронике, мисс Ричи, работают не только мои часы. Сотовые телефоны, компьютеры, современные автомобили, поезда, самолёты и даже медицинское оборудование. Одновременное отключение всего этого на всём пути волны вызовет жуткие катастрофы и человеческие жертвы. Вы рискнёте уничтожить всё это в целом квартале или дальше только ради того, чтобы посмотреть, является ли кто-то в толпе мной, или нет? Так что человеческие технологии всё ещё бессильны против меня.

– Людям под силу разработать направленный точечный излучатель ради этого! – азартно возразила Роксана. – Когда мы знаем, что делать, мы найдём способ, как.

– Ха! – ответил Мегамозг. – Ну и кто это сделает? Парни из Скотт Индастриз, которые не изобрели ни одной собственной технологии и работают на чужих патентах?

– Да хоть парни из Макскорп, которые продают патенты Скотт Индастриз.

Мегамозг расхохотался.

– Отлично! Давайте! Напишите в Макскорп и отправьте туда заявку на это изобретение. А я поставлю магнитные щиты на все свои злодейские девайсы, и когда через пару лет кому-то удастся довести до ума Узконаправленный Точечный Электро-Магнитный Излучатель Роксаны Ричи, всех снова будет ждать неприятный сюрприз, потому что эта игрушка для меня устареет уже завтра. Кстати, спасибо, я бы не обнаружил это слабое место в своих технологиях без вашей подсказки. А такой излучатель пригодится уже мне для моих злодейских планов.

– Ты! – гневно фыркнула Роксана. – Ты специально использовал меня, чтобы найти и устранить слабое место в своих технологиях?!

– Вовсе нет! Ты первая начала их искать, я не виноват, что ты не смогла от этого удержаться.

– Тогда зачем ты мне это показал?

– О, если бы я знал, что тебя можно соблазнить, просто показывая мои хитроумные изобретения, я давно бы это сделал. Я всего лишь хвастался. Ты первая решила, что это соревнование.

– Ты невозможен!

– А вот неправда! Я всего лишь хотел поесть немного печенья! Я изо всех сил пытаюсь убедить тебя в своих не злодейских намерениях сегодня и что я получаю в благодарность? Ты кричишь на меня, придумываешь способы уничтожить мои изобретения и пытаешься обмануть меня. Кто из нас невозможен?

– Я не пытаюсь тебя обмануть!

– Ты ищешь повод не выполнять одну простую услугу. Хотя это тебе совсем несложно и я даже иду тебе на встречу.

Мегамозг спешно начал перебирать настройки в часах, пока не нашёл нужную.

– Вот. Это моё последнее слово. Ты берёшь меня с собой в таком виде или нет?

– Хорошо, беру! – зло выпалила Роксана, совершенно недовольная этим. – Но имей в виду. Тебе это не понравится. Очень сильно не понравится. Ты ещё пожалеешь.

– Это ещё почему?

– Знаешь все эти огромные милые дружные семьи из уютных сказочных фильмов, где все поддерживают друг друга, внимательны друг к другу, заботятся, помогают, вместе украшают ёлку, поют рождественские гимны, говорят приятные вещи, любят друг друга и всё идеально?

– Знаю. И что?

– Так вот, моя семья — это в точности то же самое.

– Вообще не страшно.

– И если ты попытаешься испортить моей семье праздник, знаешь что я с тобой сделаю?

– Мне было бы интересно узнать.

– Я позволю Мачомену разгромить всю гостиную твоим бесчувственным телом.

– Вау, Роксана. Я знал, что в глубине души ты очень злая. Ты никогда не угрожала мне Мачоменом!

– Ты никогда не угрожал моей семье.

Мегамозг вздохнул, наслаждаясь приятными ощущениями, которые вызывала в нём гневная и злая Роксана.

– Обещаю быть хорошим, – торжественно сказал он. – Я буду очень-очень милым, очень-очень обходительным, очень-очень обворожительным, я очарую всю твою семью и так сильно понравлюсь им, что они будут звать меня на все семейные праздники! Я могу сделать это ради печенья!

Роксана скептически фыркнула.

– У тебя не получится. Ты злодей.

– Но я милый! – возразил Мегамозг. – Ты сама это сказала!

– Хорошо, попробуй! – неожиданно согласилась Роксана и протянула ему руку. – Попробуй, и если у тебя получится всех очаровать, я напеку тебе ещё столько печенья, сколько захочешь! Милый.

– Это опасное обещание, Роксана, – низким и коварным голосом прошептал он, пожимая её руку.

– Ничуть, – легкомысленно ответила Роксана, глядя ему в глаза. – Ты должен очаровать всех. Всех и каждого члена семьи Ричи. Или ты проиграл.

– Для равнозначности сделки: я обещаю сделать всё что угодно, если я проиграю. Но я не проиграю.

Мегамозг был уверен, что не проиграет. В конце концов, он досконально знал, как должны вести себя хорошие парни, чтобы нравиться людям. И пока он выглядел как не вызывающий подозрений человек, с этим не было никаких проблем.

Они будут очарованы.

И прежде всего будет очарована Роксана. Он прекрасно понял её уловку с формулировкой. Даже если она думает, что сможет держаться дольше всех, у неё нет шансов против его обаяния.

Она уже флиртовала с ним, обнимала его и целовала его. Они провели мирный вечер за просмотром фильма. Он мог бы ей понравиться, если бы был хорошим парнем.

Он будет.


	4. Слишком много мыслей о поцелуях

Сразу после рукопожатия, Роксана затянула его на кухню, поставила у стола и указала на пачку картона, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшейся разложенными коробками из типографии.

– Раз уж ты всё равно идёшь со мной, ты должен мне помочь. Коробки нужно сложить и подклеить скотчем, положить в каждую четыре печеньки и завязать ленточкой с именем. Я уже сделала половину. С тебя ещё тринадцать коробок. Все коробочки, ленточки и бирочки сложены по порядку, не перепутай. Если возникнут сомнения — они должны гармонировать по стилю. Будут вопросы — спроси меня.

– Замечательно, – проворчал Мегамозг. – Почему я?

– Ну, ты же хочешь им понравиться. Я скажу им, кто пёк печенье и заворачивал подарки.

– Если это не будет звучать как «это подарки для вас от несравненного и непревзойдённого гения зла великого и ужасного Мегамозга, кстати, вот он стоит», я не согласен.

– Хорошо, я так и скажу! – засмеялась Роксана.

– Я пошутил! – пискнул Мегамозг.

– Я знаю! – она откровенно потешалась над ним, но он не мог сердиться. – И ещё. Печенье. Не есть. Получишь своё вечером. Как порядочный человек.

– Я не порядочный человек! – Мегамозг важно поднял палец, а потом, сощурившись, выключил маскировку, чтобы напомнить ей, насколько сильно он не порядочный.

– Сегодня ты не на работе, – отмахнулась от него Роксана и оставила его одного, упорхнув к компьютерному столу.

Он фыркнул и снова посмотрел на стол. В одном углу в два ряда друг на друге стояли уже готовые коробочки. В другом — большие вазы с печеньем, таким же ароматным, душистым, сыпучим и манящим как вчера. С крупными кусочками шоколада. Роксана, демонстрируя ему своё доверие, оставила его с печеньем наедине.

Как главный городской суперзлодей, Мегамозг имел полное право и все основания съесть как можно больше печенья прямо сейчас и забрать всё, что не сможет съесть. Это было бы самым логичным поступком, самым явным и самым правильным с точки зрения зла. Суперзлодеи всегда так делали — брали то, что хотели. И, возможно, если бы печенье было единственным, что ему было нужно, он бы так и поступил. Сейчас же вместо желания поступить по-злодейски он испытывал лёгкое недоумение.

Это просто хитрый и расчётливый тест. Роксана слишком явно проверяла, можно ли ему доверять. В глубине души даже стало немного обидно. Он не допустил ни одного несчастного случая с её участием и не подвергнул её реальной опасности ни разу за все годы похищений — как она могла до сих пор сомневаться в нём? С другой стороны, он суперзлодей с однозначной репутацией — как можно рассчитывать, что он способен поступать не по-злодейски?

Он ещё раз фыркнул, теперь громче, и вытянул шею, чтобы увидеть, где Роксана и чем занимается.

Вздохнув, он принялся собирать коробки и раскладывать печенье. Алан, Брайан, Люси, Ричард... Не слишком ли много получателей? Это всё члены семьи и гости? Анжела, Фред, ещё Анжела... Стоп, это не ошибка? Одной Анжеле два подарка? Мегамозг сравнил бирки и коробки — они были разные — строгая и геометрическая в шотландском стиле и с розовыми плюшевыми мишками. Две Анжелы. Возможно, взрослая и ребёнок. Ладно. Белла, Ребека, Руди... Если это всё — члены семьи Ричи, становилась немного понятней ирония Роксаны, когда она предлагала понравиться всем и каждому. Столько народу?

Закончив, он составил коробки по порядку пересчитал все и как следует рассмотрел. Часть была в ярких и детских упаковках с бирками в форме животных. Часть — более сдержанные, с орнаментами и простыми лаконичными бирками. И одна выбивалась, она стояла в самом дальнем углу, внизу, серо-чёрная и никак не похожая на рождественскую, с биркой, подписанной единственной синей буквой «М» на чёрном фоне. В душе его шевельнулось мелкое, абсолютно мелочное, но очень приятное подозрение.

– Роксана! – позвал он. – Роксана, у меня маленький вопрос!

– Секунду! – откликнулась она и скоро вернулась, прижимая к груди сотовый телефон, по которому она, вероятно, разговаривала.

Мегамозг поднял коробку с печеньем на уровень её глаз, демонстративно щёлкнув пальцем по бирке. Роксана сделала чуть удивлённые глаза.

– Я перезвоню, – коротко сказала она в трубку и приняла воинственную позу.

Ага, нападение. Лучшая защита. Мегамозг больше уверился в своих подозрениях.

– Я просто хотел спросить, у кого из членов твоей семьи вместо имени инициалы?

Она открыла и закрыла рот.

– И почему этот дизайн коробки отличается от остальных лучшим и более эстетичным стилем, я бы не побоялся такого слова, слегка злодейским? У кого такой потрясающий вкус?

Некоторое время Роксана смотрела на него, меняя выражения лица и решая, стоит ли ему врать — он очень хорошо знал все эти выражения.

– Я планировала отправить это тебе по почте, – наконец, решила честно сказать она.

– То есть, когда ты говорила, что мне не положено печенья, ты меня... Обманывала?

– Я не обманывала! Ты ввалился сюда и стал требовать больше печенья, не просто больше, а половину, но половину я бы тебе точно не отдала, а это был рождественский подарок, это должен быть сюрприз, неожиданность!

– Во-первых, не ввалился! – возразил Мегамозг. – Я пришёл сюда как порядочный человек и позвонил в дверь. Это ты меня сюда затащила. Если ты не хотела меня видеть, могла бы не открывать.

– Ты не взорвал бы дверь?

– За кого ты меня принимаешь? – Мегамозг поставил коробку на стол и оскорблённо приложил пальцы к груди, делая возмущённое лицо.

– За суперзлодея.

– У меня выходной!

– На тебе это не написано.

– Я пришёл к тебе в не злодейском свитере, по-моему, это достаточно очевидно.

Роксана тряхнула головой, что, вероятно, означало скептическое «нет».

– А во-вторых, откуда ты знаешь мой почтовый адрес?

– Все его знают, – пожала плечами Роксана. – Прислужник каждую неделю появляется в одном и том же месте и забирает чуть ли не мешками корреспонденцию и посылки из Румынии. По-твоему, никто в Метро-Сити этого не заметил?

– Прислужник?

– Да, тебе следует поговорить с ним о конспирации. Снова.

– Не учи меня злодействовать!

Роксана фыркнула и скрестила руки на груди.

– В третьих! – сказал Мегамозг. – В третьих, это просто нечестно!

– А не надо было мне угрожать! – перешла в атаку Роксана.

– Я не угрожал! – невозмутимо ответил Мегамозг.

Возможно, самую малость.

– А не надо было меня шантажировать! – она продолжила наступать.

– Я даже не пытался! – почти честно возразил он.

Это была тонко рассчитанная манипуляция, а не шантаж. Ну, может, совсем немного шантажа.

– Не надо было вымогать у меня услугу.

– Ах вот оно что? Ты обманом заставила меня использовать услугу самым выгодным для тебя способом? Это так... Это так по-злодейски, Роксана, просто потрясающе злодейски.

– Никакого обмана! Ты сам потребовал отвести тебя на мой семейный ужин! Я тебя за язык не тянула.

– Не прикидывайся ангелом, ты умеешь манипулировать людьми, я тебя раскусил. Ты чертовски злая.

– Я не злая! Я обнуляю услугу, раз ты считаешь, что использовал её в нечестных условиях, и ты всё ещё можешь потребовать что угодно, в рамках обговоренного. Вот, забирай своё печенье и можешь даже никуда ради него не ходить.

Она резко сунула ему в руки коробку.

– Я, возможно, ошибаюсь, но мне кажется, что рождественские подарки дарятся не так!

Он вернул ей коробку обратно и демонстративно отвернулся. Он паниковал и не хотел, чтобы она это видела. Он не мог не начать с ней эту перебранку, просто не мог. Или так, или схватить её, притянуть к себе и целовать. Она подготовила для него подарок! Для него, и это не что иное, как семейное рождественское печенье, и это на самом деле было так странно, что он боялся лопнуть от избытка чувств.

Он, конечно, тоже подарил ей подарок, но это было потому что он собирался очаровать её, а не потому что его намерения были невинны и чисты, как безоблачное небо. Это был расчётливый злодейский ход, а не от чистого сердца по доброте душевной.

– Прости, – неожиданно сказала Роксана. – Прости, я не хотела тебя обидеть.

Мегамозг не пошевелился. Он пытался избавиться от внезапной нежности и паники. Он не должен испытывать нежность после того, как она кричала на него или хотела от него избавиться. Он напрягся от того, что она подошла к нему ближе. Её голос был виноватым. Если только сейчас он повернётся к ней, он попытается её поцеловать, потому что слишком сильно этого хотел, и это точно закончится катастрофой. Только не это. Не нужно было вызывать у неё чувство вины. Она коснулась его плеча.

– Мегамозг...

Он резко повернулся к ней и схватил за запястья, чтобы не позволить себя обнять, потому что это явно то, что она собиралась делать.

– Роксана, – сказал он, глядя ей в глаза.

– Ты не сердишься?

– Услуга, которую ты обнулила, – мягко сказал он. – Которую я всё ещё могу использовать. Я решил, что это.

Возможно, ей было очень неудобно так стоять и она сделала шаг вперёд, почти уткнувшись в него. Возможно, взять её за руки не самая лучшая идея. Её запястья были тёплыми, а кожа мягкой и приятной и ему совсем не хотелось отпускать её.

– Что? – тихо спросила она слишком нежным голосом.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты, – он в последний раз жадно посмотрел на её губы прежде чем поднять взгляд и встретиться с её глазами. – Взяла меня с собой на семейный ужин сегодня.

– Это твоё окончательное решение? – почти строго спросила Роксана.

– Да.

– И ты больше не скажешь, что я вынудила тебя на это и обхитрила тебя?

– Я в жизни не признаю, что ты меня обхитрила.

– Ты только что пытался утверждать это.

Он так надеялся, что она отвернётся или выдернет руки, сделает шаг назад, потому что это было невыносимо. Но она расслабленно ворковала с ним невероятно сладким голосом, как будто это снова было похищение и она, как всегда, пыталась вывести его из себя. Как будто она просто не умела взаимодействовать с ним по-другому. Вероятно, ей это нравилось и она хотела почувствовать больше власти над ситуацией, привычно флиртуя с ним.

Он наклонился к её уху и сказал самым злодейским тоном, на который только был способен:

– Ты только что пыталась избавиться от меня сегодня и не дать мне шанс очаровать твоих родных, чтобы я проиграл наш спор и задолжал тебе... дай-ка вспомнить... – он отстранился и ещё раз посмотрел ей в глаза, продолжив тихо и вкрадчиво: – По-моему, я сказал, всё что угодно. Это слишком ценный приз, чтобы я позволил тебе выиграть.

Роксана приятно замерла, глядя на него. Он бы с удовольствием позволил ей выиграть, чтобы получить возможность сделать для неё всё что угодно, всё, что она только попросит. Когда-нибудь. Ей явно понравилось спорить с ним и он заключит с ней новое пари при первой возможности и специально проиграет.

– Так что нет. Ты не обхитришь меня, – он медленно наклонился к её другому уху и закончил театральным шёпотом: – мисс Ричи.

Она тихо выдохнула. Он продолжил стоять так лишних несколько секунд, ожидая, что она сама отстранится. Она должна была понять, что не сможет смутить его, и что вся власть здесь всё ещё в его руках.

Но это же была Роксана. Вместо этого она сама наклонилась к его уху и шепнула томным голосом, обжигая дыханием:

– Если бы я хотела обхитрить тебя, я бы это сделала.

Она потянула руки на себя, легко освобождаясь от его хватки и скользнув пальцами по его пальцам. Мегомозг мог бы поклясться, что намеренно, потому что её лицо, когда она посмотрела на него, было слишком самодовольным.

– Вы невероятно умны, мисс Ричи, но вы всё время забываете одну маленькую деталь: гений зла здесь я.

Он не позволил ей отстраниться, быстро положив руки ей на талию, не так крепко, ей было достаточно шевельнуться, чтобы сбросить их. Она словно бы не заметила этого, глядя ему в глаза с той же хитрой насмешкой.

– Ах да, действительно, всего не упомнишь. Возможно, если бы ты напоминал мне об этом чаще одного раза каждые две минуты.

– Так часто, как вы пожелаете.

– Попробуй прямо сейчас.

Она была слишком близко. Слишком близко и у него кружилась голова. Он не был уверен, что сможет остановиться и не поцеловать её прямо сейчас, наклоняясь к ней. Он не был уверен, что означало её выражение глаз. Она смотрела на его губы, когда говорила, или это обман зрения из-за резкого всплеска гормонов?

– Попробовать что? – спросил он.

– Напомни мне.

Её взгляд определённо был томным, её голос был медленным, плавным и соблазнительным. Мегамозг чуть ближе наклонился к её лицу.

– Не боитесь меня, мисс Ричи?

– Нисколько.

– Напрасно.

– Докажи.

Если это не было приглашением, он сошёл с ума.

Подняв одну руку, он нежно коснулся её щеки, но она не вздрогнула, лишь коротко взглянула вниз и снова посмотрела в его глаза. Он старался быть медленным, чтобы она могла отстраниться в любой момент. Не сводя взгляда с её губ, он потянулся к ней, наклоняя голову.

Роксана потянулась к нему, опустив глаза и приоткрыв губы.

Мегамозг закрыл глаза перед первым поцелуем, исполнившись неожиданного трепета. Сейчас.

Резкий звук оглушил его, её губы скользнули по его щеке, когда она отшатнулась в сторону, а он, сделав два шага назад, ударился спиной о дверцу холодильника. Роксана схватила телефон со стола.

– Да! – раздражённо крикнула она в трубку. – Нет! Да! Извини. Нет. Нет. Нет, Рейчел, меня не похитили! Нет, точно! Если я сказала, что перезвоню, и не перезваниваю пять минут, это не значит, что меня похитили, это значит, я занята. Нет! Всё в порядке. Какой тон? Обычный тон, я правда была занята! Нет! Не надо за мной никого отправлять. Нет, меня не похитят! Знаю! Просто знаю. Нет, мне есть кому меня проводить, правда. Нет. О господи, я в порядке.

Роксана зарычала в трубку, закатила глаза, а потом в упор посмотрела на всё ещё растерянного Мегамозга.

– Ну скажи хоть ты ей, что я в порядке.

Удивившись, Мегамозг театрально приложил пальцы к груди, вопросительно изогнув бровь.

– Кто, я? – зашипел он, но Роксана, метнувшись к нему, уже ткнула телефон в его лицо. – Она в порядке, – смиренно сказал он.

– Ты кто? – раздался из трубки резкий командный голос.

– В смысле, кто я? – возмутился Мегамозг.

Роксана сделала страшные глаза и затрясла головой.

– Роксана, это возмутительно, почему она не знает, кто я? – продолжил Мегамозг. – Кто она вообще и почему она не знает, кто я?

– Это Рейчел, моя сестра, я убью тебя, если ты скажешь, кто ты, – зашипела Роксана.

– Я Макс! – быстро сказал Мегамозг. – И я удивлён, что вы до сих пор обо мне не слышали, Рейчел.

Роксана больно ткнула его в бок.

– Хорошо, привет, Макс, – сказала Рейчел более дружелюбно. – Как Роксана?

Мегамозг коротко посмотрел в сердитое лицо Роксаны.

– Она отлично, спасибо.

– Всё точно хорошо? У вас там всё в порядке? Вам ничего не угрожает?

– Ммм, вы намекаете на ужасного и непревзойдённого Мегамозга? – уточнил Мегамозг.

– Да!

– Я думаю, если бы Роксану кто-нибудь пытался похитить прямо сейчас, я бы точно заметил. Роксана, ты не похищена?

– Нет, – со смехом, хрюкнула в трубку Роксана.

– Точно нет? Может быть, я что-то пропустил?

– Точно нет.

– Понятно, – сказала Рейчел. – Макс, я ценю твоё участие, но мне нужна Роксана.

– Мне тоже она нужна. Вы не представляете, от чего вы нас только что оторвали.

Роксана забрала у него трубку, несколько секунд борясь с его цепкими пальцами, пока он заканчивал предложение.

– Привет. Да, это просто Макс. Нет, он шутит. Он шутник. Самый весёлый человек из всех, кого я знаю. Да, познакомлю. Сегодня. Именно. Нет, это не мой новый парень. Просто он не надолго в городе. И завтра уезжает. Да. Старый друг. Очень старый. О боже. Макс, пожалуйста.

Роксана снова протянула ему трубку с обречённым выражением на лице.

– Как давно вы знакомы? – снова командным тоном спросила Рейчел.

– Одиннадцать лет, три месяца и двадцать четыре дня, – отчеканил Мегамозг, не задумываясь.

– Ого, – уважительно протянула Рейчел. – С колледжа?

– Старшая школа.

– Почему я о тебе не слышала?

– Уверен, вы слышали. Просто не помните. Вокруг Роксаны столько мужчин гораздо ярче скромного и совершенно обычного ботана, из всех заслуг которого...

Роксана снова ткнула его в бок и забрала телефон.

– Рейчел, он шутит! Нет, он не ревнует. У нас не те отношения, чтобы он мог меня ревновать.

– Я ревную, буквально схожу с ума от ревности! – закричал Мегамозг в трубку и услышал смех Рейчел с той стороны.

Роксана снова его отпихнула, удерживая на расстоянии вытянутой руки от себя и телефона.

– Нет, Рейчел, пожалуйста, – быстро заговорила она. – просто сделай то, что я попросила, потому что я не успею к ним заехать. У тебя же ещё та причёска? Отлично, значит, ты всё ещё мне должна. Пожалуйста. Это тебя с ветерком подкинут, а мне придётся ехать на поезде и мне нужно успеть на вокзал. Нам нужно, да. Ты не поверишь, поезда всё ещё ходят по расписанию и это не зависит от того, что у кого-то меняются планы, и я не могу заставить поезд ждать меня лишних полчаса.

– Я могу заставить поезд подождать, – встрял Мегамозг. – Кстати, почему поезд?

Роксана оторвалась от телефона и шепнула:

– Мы едем в Риверхилл. Сюрприз.

– Мы не остаёмся в Метросити?

– Тётушка Софи живёт в Риверхилле и у неё единственной есть дом, способный вместить всех Ричи сразу, поэтому мы едем туда.

– Почему ты меня сразу не предупредила?

– Секунду, – буркнула в трубку Роксана и насмешливо посмотрела на Мегамозга, прикрыв телефон рукой. – Ты что, отказываешься?

– За кого ты меня принимаешь? – фыркнул Мегамозг.

– За суперзлодея, – шепнула Роксана.

– Я просто должен предупредить Прислужника, что не буду на связи с ним, меня не посадили в тюрьму и я в порядке.

– Если он тебе не поверит, я тоже скажу ему, что ты в порядке, – засмеялась Роксана и снова поднесла телефон к уху. – Да, Рейчел, я всё ещё тут, я не сбросила вызов, чтобы ты не решила снова, что я похищена.

– Она не похищена, я за этим лично прослежу! – крикнул Мегамозг в трубку и Роксана снова его отпихнула.

– Иди звони куда тебе нужно, дай мне поговорить с сестрой. Да, Рейчел. О боже, нет, он здесь не ночевал. Да хоть бы и ночевал, тебе какое дело, я взрослая женщина! И это я старше!

Бросив сердитый взгляд на Мегамозга, Роксана прошипела:

– Только попробуй подслушивать! – и оставила его одного, быстро выйдя из кухни и закрывшись в ванной.

Мегамозг с сомнением посмотрел ей вслед и перевёл взгляд на коробки с печеньем. Если у остальных членов семьи оформление коробок совпадало с характером, вкусами и предпочтениями, как Роксана подготовила для него, было бы забавно угадать их всех при встрече, просто запомнив, что кому нравится.

В первую очередь, он нашёл коробку, подписанную «Рейчел» и удовлетворённо кивнул сам себе — она была строгая, в сдержанной голубой гамме и с зигзагообразным льдистым орнаментом — в чёткости подходило тому командному тону, который он слышал по телефону. Коробка для Роксаны была красная с золотым бантом — он знал, что ей нравятся эти цвета.

Возможно, поиграть в угадайку будет интересно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ох, я теперь не уверена, правильный ли рейтинг у меня стоит на этой работе.  
> Они слишком горячие, слишком горячие, слишком горячие.


	5. Слишком много неловких моментов

Роксана вернулась после разговора довольно раздражённая и застала Мегамозга за сосредоточенным перебиранием коробок.

– Надень маскировку. Я вызываю такси, мы выезжаем на вокзал минут через пятнадцать. Мне нужно к тебе привыкнуть.

– Зачем нам такси? У меня машина-невидимка, – щедро предложил Мегамозг, улыбаясь от того, что ей ещё нужно привыкать к его «нормальному» виду, а инопланетно-злодейский её нисколько не смущает.

Роксана небрежно пожала плечами, подходя к нему.

– О да, представляю, как мы с тобой появимся на людной привокзальной парковке прямо из воздуха, фурора точно не будет.

– Машине-невидимке не обязательно быть невидимой.

– Насколько я помню, это потрясающе злодейский ретро-автомобиль в шипах и странных антенах, это точно не будет подозрительным.

– Роксана, ты только что назвала мой автомобиль потрясающим? – с восторгом в голосе уточнил Мегамозг, переключая часы на последнюю настройку.

– Я сказала «потрясающе злодейский».

– Звучит ещё лучше.

– Ох, я не собиралась делать тебе комплимент.

– Тогда тебе следовало сказать «ужасающе злодейский».

– Вот это, – Роксана подняла палец, – точно был бы комплимент тебе по вкусу. Так что, наверное, мне следовало сказать «нелепо злодейский».

Мегамозг приподнял бровь.

– Ты назвала нелепо злодейским моё Колесо Смерти на прошлой неделе. Это тоже был комплимент?

– Нет, Колесо и правда было нелепое.

– Вообще то, ужасающее.

– Довольно забавное.

– Мне кажется знакомым это спор. Через пару предложений ты назовёшь что-то из моих изобретений милым.

– Знаешь, твой разрушительный Заяц Судьбы на Пасху и правда был милым. Он был таким пушистым.

– Он разбрасывал яичные бомбы, – обиженно надул губу Мегамозг.

– Но ни одна не достигла цели.

– Потому что Мачомен сорвал нам всё веселье.

– Ох, не знаю, ты так смешно бегал, уворачиваясь от своих же яичных бомб, это было весело.

– Роксана, ты очень жестокая, – театрально вздохнул Мегамозг.

– Ты это заслужил, – сморщила носик Роксана.

– Как кто-то настолько потрясающий, как я, может заслужить такое бессердечное отношение? – ещё больше надулся Мегамозг.

– Не строй мне глазки, на меня это не работает, – со смехом заключила Роксана. – Я знаю, кто ты.

– Ну давай же, назови меня ужасно жестоким злодеем, – поддразнил её Мегамозг, подступая ближе.

– Я уже называла тебя милым и обаятельным медвежоночком, тебе не понравилось, – отмахнулась Роксана.

– На самом деле, – Мегамозг шагнул ещё ближе и шепнул ей на ухо, – мне нравятся оба варианта, когда это говоришь ты.

Роксана коротко взглянула в его глаза, а потом быстро опустила голову, уткнувшись в его свитер и что-то буркнула.

– Что такое? – спросил Мегамозг, неловко замерев на месте, не зная, куда деть руки.

– Твоё лицо, – громче буркнула Роксана. – Я не могу смотреть в твоё лицо и говорить так с тобой, это так странно.

– Тебе легче было бы, если бы я был синий? – он всё-таки положил руки её на талию, потому что держать их в стороне, пока она прижималась лбом к его плечу, было слишком уж противоестественно... и она точно не была против.

– Определённо, я привыкла, что ты синий, и тебе идёт быть синим, а когда я вижу твоё лицо и твои глаза, и вместо половины головы у тебя эта пышная причёска, и это так ненормально смотрятся, а голос тоже всё ещё твой, это так смущает...

– Вообще то, я как раз нормальный сейчас, – Мегамозг испытывал непонятное замешательство.

– Нет, – возразила Роксана. – Ты странный сейчас и мне точно ещё нужно привыкнуть к тому, что ты такой странный, поэтому, пожалуйста...

Она замолчала и вздохнула. Пожалуйста что? Не флиртуй больше? Это было интересно и довольно странно, что в человеческом виде он нравился Роксане меньше. То есть, он нравился ей? Конечно, нравился, если она почти поцеловала его... Или он нравился ей больше и это смущало её?

– Мне казалось, что обычно я выгляжу отталкивающе-ужасающе, а этот образ специально создан, чтобы располагать к себе людей, и вообще-то, обычно он так и работает. На других людей.

– Обычно ты выглядишь отталкивающе-ужасающе, потому что одет в кожу с шипами и накидку с воротником, угрожаешь всем и пытаешься что-то взорвать и, чёрт возьми, когда ты не пытаешься что-то взорвать, ты всё равно остаёшься милым. А этот образ... Я знаю, кто ты, и на меня это не работает.

– То есть, ты мной не очарована?

– Определённо.

– Тогда тебе стоит перестать прятать лицо у меня в воротнике.

Роксана отстранилась и посмотрела на него, густо краснея.

– Извини, тебе, наверное, так неудобно.

– О, я не против, всегда пожалуйста.

– Боже, не делай этого снова, ты буквально издеваешься надо мной, – она опять опустила голову и зажмурилась.

– Я злодей и буду делать это снова, снова и снова.

– Ты ужасен.

Мегамозг расплылся в довольной улыбке.

– Я знаю.

– Я могу сказать тебе вообще что-нибудь, что не будет расценено тобой как комплимент? – она снова посмотрела на него.

– Нет.

– Ох.

– Тебе придётся привыкать, потому что я совершенно не собираюсь вести себя как-то иначе.

– Я это учту, – сказала Роксана. – И имей в виду, я очень мстительная.

– Я надеюсь на это.

– Ох, Мегамозг, ты невыносим.

– Да, будь уверена, я специально.

– Ну хорошо, – Роксана неожиданно хитро улыбнулась ему. – Я уже предупредила тебя, что я мстительная?

– Буквально только что.

– Замечательно, – она посмотрела на него томным взглядом. – Тогда, надеюсь, ты понимаешь...

Она положила руки на его плечи и подвинулась ближе, заглядывая в его глаза и шепча с придыханием:

– Что пока ты выглядишь вот так...

Она провела пальцами по его плечам и невероятно соблазнительно потянулась к нему, прикрыв глаза.

– Я могу без зазрения совести...

Мегамозг действительно начал паниковать, пока её губы приближались к нему, потому что внезапно понял, что не хотел, чтобы она целовала его, когда он даже не выглядел собой. Он хотел, чтобы её поцелуй предназначался ему, ему самому, а не оболочке, специально разработанной, чтобы очаровывать людей, которую она может целовать без зазрения совести.

Но он никогда не посмел бы оттолкнуть её.

Она притянула его к себе и выдохнула в его губы:

– Делать вот так...

Её ладони внезапно с силой ударили его в грудную клетку и Роксана толкнула его, заставив наткнуться на стол и пошатнуть его, едва не уронив коробки. Мегамозг взглянул на неё со смесью удивления и облегчения, а она засмеялась над ним самым настоящим злодейским смехом, окончательно растапливая его сердце. Она была великолепна.

Он рассмеялся тоже, переполненный странной радостью, воздушным чувством от их почти привычной игры в флирт, но ещё более отчаянной и жаркой, чем раньше, и от того, что она всё-таки не стала его целовать. Она замолчала, но продолжила смотреть на него с весельем.

– Ох, это действительно страшная месть с вашей стороны, мисс Ричи, я впечатлён! – воскликнул он, а потом резко подошёл к ней и наклонился к уху, чтобы она не видела его лица, пока он говорил самым ужасающе-злодейким голосом. – Ты должна чаще позволять себе быть мстительной, соблазнительница.

Он уловил её короткий удивлённый вздох, но через секунду она уже сама повернулась к его уху и шепнула спокойным и ровным голосом:

– Я буду.

Он не хотел отстраняться, но оповещение на телефоне Роксаны заставило её снова легко оттолкнуть его с тихим смехом. Пока он пытался удержать коробки на столе и себя самого от падения, она коротко поговорила по телефону.

– Такси уже здесь! Где-то тут у меня были пакеты, помоги мне всё сложить.

– Вот эту гору? Ты серьёзно предлагаешь нести мне это в руках? – протянул Мегамозг и, не дожидаясь её разрешения, быстро изменил точность настройки на дегидраторе и выстрелил в коробки, превратив их все в единственный синий кубик.

– Это не обезвоживание, – внезапно сказала Роксана, прижав телефон к груди.

– Почему это не обезвоживание? – надулся Мегамозг.

– У меня всё крутилось в голове, я никак не могла это сформулировать, каждый раз, когда видела, как ты это делаешь. Это может быть человек, животное, предмет, даже кусок металла, неважно, какого размера, после попадания твоего луча что угодно принимает одинаковую форму. Я не знаю, что это, но это не обезвоживание, потому что в коробках с печеньем, чёрт возьми, нет воды.

– Я называю это обезвоживанием, потому что так проще, – ответил Мегамозг, возвращая настройку по умолчанию и убирая оружие. – Первоначальная цель этого изобретения была именно обезвоживанием, потом я открыл дополнительные свойства. К тому же, неточности в формулировках позволяют запутать моих врагов. Никто не поймёт, как это работает, пока я называю этот процесс обезвоживанием. Никто даже не поймёт, в каком направлении вести исследования.

– Ну и как это работает? – проворковала Роксана достаточно сладким голосом, чтобы Мегамозг внезапно пришёл в себя и понял, что он и без того разболтал слишком много секретной информации.

Он улыбнулся, поднял кубик и положил в ладонь Роксаны. Он мог бы прикрикнуть на неё, как всегда, про злодейские секреты и любопытные репортёрские носы. Но ещё больше заинтриговать её было гораздо интереснее.

– О, это очень хороший вопрос, на который у меня есть очень подробный ответ, я думаю, если начну отвечать, начиная с основ известной человечеству физики, получится курс лекций примерно на сто шестьдесят девять часов. Я не уверен, что человеческий мозг вообще способен одномоментно обрабатывать такой объём информации без многолетней подготовки.

Мегамозг не ожидал, что, выслушав его, Роксана задаст новый и совершенно неожиданный вопрос:

– У тебя есть готовый курс лекций, но ты занимаешься тем, что собираешь роботов из металлолома и ломаешь их об Мачомена вместо того чтобы преподавать физику в каком-нибудь крутом университете?

Мегамозг замер, секунду обдумывая её странные слова, а потом засмеялся.

– Взгляни на меня! – воскликнул он. – Зло! Истинное зло во плоти! Ужасающее зло изначальное, просто источник хаоса и разрушений. Какая физика?

Он наткнулся на абсолютно типичный взгляд Роксаны, наполовину скептицизм, наполовину скука и изогнутая в лёгком недоверии бровь.

– Ох, – он посмотрел на свои руки, абсолютно человеческие, даже чуть загорелые, и спрятал их за спиной. – Ну вы поняли меня, мисс Ричи, даже когда я не выгляжу, как зло, моей сути это не меняет. Никто никогда не позовёт меня преподавать в университет, потому что все прекрасно знают, что я его взорву. И я не собираюсь делиться своими технологиями с человечеством. Моё. Только моё.

– Я не прошу тебя делиться технологиями. Я просто спросила, почему ты выбрал разбивать роботов об Мачомена вместо того, чтобы заниматься чем-то полезным.

– Потому что разбивать роботов об Мачомена это моё предназначение. А что-то полезное для человечества пусть делает кто-то вроде него. Я зло.

Мегамозг надулся и скрестил руки на груди, отчаянно жалея, что выглядел сейчас как человек и это натолкнуло Роксану на нелепые мысли. Он и что-то полезное! Абсолютно бредовая идея.

– Я не хотела тебя обидеть.

– Я зло, меня невозможно обидеть, – буркнул Мегамозг.

– Ну прости, – Роксана мягко провела по его предплечью и взяла его за руку, потянув к себе. – Идём, мы должны ехать.

– И вообще, самое полезное, что я могу сделать для человечества, будет сделано в тот день, когда я уничтожу Мачомена, – упрямо продолжил Мегамозг, идя за ней, а потом наблюдая, как она одевается в пальто и закутывается в шарф.

– Ты сегодня не на работе, – мягко напомнила Роксана. – Давай ты не будешь уничтожать Мачомена хотя бы сегодня?

– И в мыслях не было. Ты первая начала этот разговор.

– Я не об этом тебя спросила, я спросила, почему ты распыляешь свои потрясающие способности впустую, – она снова взяла его за руку и вывела из квартиры, поняв, что он не собирается двигаться.

– Потрясающие? – наконец, выдавил из себя он.

– Брось, ты сам прекрасно знаешь, – она всё ещё вела его за руку к лифту и не отпускала, пока он не зашёл за ней следом.

– Ты никогда не признавала, что мои способности потрясающие.

– Да, когда они не направлены на то, чтобы что-то взорвать, некоторые вещи, которые ты можешь делать, вполне могут... Впечатлить. Возможно. Иногда.

– Скажи это, когда будешь в следующий раз привязана к стулу, пожалуйста, – тихо сказал Мегамозг.

– Не думаю, что привязывание к стулу меня когда-нибудь сильно впечатляло. Так что нет.

Роксана повернулась к нему и посмотрела довольно снисходительно.

Мегамозг сглотнул. В лифте он почувствовал себя с ней наедине в гораздо большей степени, чем в её квартире и это ощущалось довольно неловко. В конце концов, это был лифт, старый, немного дребезжащий, они ехали вниз, а она всё ещё держала руку рядом с его рукой. Что если лифт застрянет – это же то, что время от времени случается?

– Я найду способ, – пообещал он. – Я найду способ впечатлить вас при следующем похищении, мисс Ричи.

– Мне кажется, это именно то, чем ты занимаешься последние десять лет.

– Мне кажется, у меня наметился некоторый прогресс.

– То есть, ты действительно всё это время пытался меня впечатлить?

– Я просто хочу признания моих заслуг.

Роксана неожиданно наклонилась к его уху и медленно шепнула:

– Несомненно, в разбивании собственных роботов о Мачомена у тебя нет равных.

– Ты смеёшься надо мной? – пискнул Мегамозг, отчаянно покраснев.

– Конечно.

Двери лифта открылись и Мегамозг почти столкнулся с пожилой леди с шпицем на поводке, неодобрительно сжавшей губы при виде него, смерившей его пронзительным изучающим взглядом без малейшего стеснения и покачавшей головой. Шпиц радостно загавкал, подпрыгивая им навстречу и клацая зубами и Мегамозг, улыбнувшись ему, протянул руку, чтобы поприветствовать и погладить его.

– Эй, кто здесь такой зубастый?

– Доброе утро, миссис Андерсон, – доброжелательно сказала Роксана и, схватив Мегамозга за протянутую руку, потащила его на улицу, к ожидающему такси.

Мегамозг оглянулся — пожилая леди всё ещё пристально смотрела им вслед, пока шпиц возбуждённо крутился на месте.

– Ну вот, теперь весь дом будет гудеть, – вздохнула Роксана, садясь в такси.

Мегамозг залез следом и они тронулись. Таксист услужливо поднял перегородку.

– О чём?

– О том, что я сажаю кого-то утром в такси.

– Какое ей дело?

– Она вдовствует уже двадцать лет, ей есть огромное дело до того, кто ходит в каждую квартиру, это буквально смысл её жизни. А мы живём на одной лестничной клетке. Чёрт возьми, хорошо, что она не видела, как ты заходил.

– Ой, – сказал Мегамозг, подумав об этом.

Роксана рассмеялась.

– Нет, это гораздо менее компрометирующе, чем поймать меня щебечущей в лифте с незнакомым и смущённым парнем.

– Ой, – повторил Мегамозг и снова покраснел.

Роксана окончательно развеселилась.

– А знаешь, что было бы ещё более компрометирующе?

Мегамозг перехватил её хитрый взгляд и быстро наклонился к её уху, опустив голос до зловещего шёпота.

– Поймать тебя в лифте с краснеющим и смущённым мной во всей моей ужасающей красе в полном боевом облачении?

Роксана шумно вздохнула, а потом упёрлась в него руками и слегка отодвинула.

– Чёрт возьми, Мегамозг, мы в такси! – яростно зашептала она.

– Ты первая начала! – засмеявшись, Мегамозг откинулся на спинку сиденья и самодовольно оскалился победной улыбкой.

Роксана отвернулась к окну, но Мегамозг удовлетворённо заметил, что она выглядит чуть более взволнованной, чем обычно. Он ей нравился. Иначе идея о нём в полном боевом облачении в лифте не заставила бы её настолько смутиться. И она не заигрывала бы с ним настолько смело.

Через минуту он слегка подвинулся и положил руку рядом с её рукой. Роксана не отреагировала. Что ж, он уже знал, что он ей нравился. Точно нравился, определённо. Он ещё не был уверен, в каком виде он ей нравился больше, но у него было полно времени, чтобы это постепенно выяснить без вреда для общего дела.

При следующем повороте он как бы случайно подвинулся ещё ближе. Роксана выглядела расслабленной, она просто коротко посмотрела на него и откинулась на сиденье. Он осторожно коснулся её руки своей при следующем повороте. Она повернулась к нему и заглянула в глаза. При следующем повороте она сама сплела свои пальцы с его. Мегамозг смотрел в её чарующие глаза и ему казалось, что он не нуждается в том, чтобы что-то говорить.

Это был чудесный момент, когда Роксана держала его за руку и мягко смотрела в его глаза и он мог иллюзорно чувствовать, что у него есть всё, о чём он когда-нибудь мечтал. С ума сойти, он ехал праздновать своё первое в жизни настоящее Рождество в её компании и ему плевать, сколько там будет ещё людей, что там будет происходить, если с ним рядом будет она и будет иногда вот так смотреть на него и держать его за руку.

Он был зачарован ею.

Роксана медленно наклонилась к нему.

– Попытаешься сделать то, о чём ты сейчас думаешь, и я выброшу тебя через окно, – сладким голосом шепнула она.

– И в мыслях не было! – поспешно сказал Мегамозг. – Но мне теперь интересно, что я должен сделать, чтобы оказаться выброшенным тобой через окно.

Она хитро посмотрела на него. Мегамозг покраснел: неужели она сейчас подумала про их почти поцелуи?

Он быстро поднёс её руку к лицу и невесомо поцеловал кончики пальцев.

– Этого достаточно? – промурлыкал он коварным голосом, наблюдая, как меняется её выражение лица. – Чтобы смягчить то, о чём, вы подумали, я подумал, и не быть выброшенным вами в окно, мисс Ричи?

Охнув, Роксана вытянула пальцы из его руки. Конечно, теперь она не имела ни малейшего права выбрасывать его в окно за поцелуи, не после такого проявления галантности. Не то чтобы она могла выполнить свою угрозу.

– Тебе обязательно делать это каждый раз?

– Конечно, – Мегамозг хищно улыбнулся. – Я же ужасный злодей. И я уже предупреждал, что буду делать это снова, снова и снова.

Он специально говорил очень медленно, потому что знал, что это заставляло Роксану теряться и быстро придумывать колючие остроумные ответы, затягивая её ещё больше в опасный флирт.

– Я не виноват, что выгляжу слишком привлекательно для вас сейчас, – закончил он

– Ничуть не выглядишь, – сердито зашипела Роксана.

– Тогда я не вижу проблемы.

– Проблемы нет.

– Отлично, – Мегамозг, коварно улыбнувшись, снова взял её за руку и поднёс её пальцы к губам. – На чём мы остановились?

Волшебность момента была разрушена наглым вторжением со стороны таксиста.

– Эй, голубки, мы приехали, вы будете выходить?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Боже, вы тоже думали, что это будет быстро? Я просто оставляю их наедине и они делают это неожиданное взаимодействие на овердофига страниц пока выполняют простейшие действия вроде «добраться до поезда и уехать встречать Рождество». Я честно собиралась сделать не больше пары абзацев перед поездом. Они просто не могли перестать флиртовать, а я не могла позволить этому остаться между строк.


	6. Слишком много споров

– Поезд! Поезд! – Мегамозг поспешно тащил Роксану на перрон после того, как они купили билеты в празднично украшенной кассе у милой леди в шапочке Санты, пожелавшей им счастливого Рождества.

Довольно громко играла бодрая музыка, кругом суетились люди, а от обилия рождественских украшений рябило в глазах. Ёлочки, веточки, венки, золотые и красные банты и шары, мигающие гирлянды... Вокзал был достаточно большой, чтобы хватило места и праздничным инсталляциям. Сотрудники вокзала носили шапки Санты или эльфов и довольно часто навстречу попадались дети с одинаковыми леденцами в руках и фольгированными воздушными шариками в виде рождественских фигур.

– Эй, я тоже такое хочу! – Мегамозг заметил Санта Клауса, раздающего детям, сходящим с поезда и садящимся на него, воздушные шары и ткнул в него пальцем.

– Нет, Мегамозг, тебе нельзя, ты не ребёнок, – разочаровала его Роксана.

– Мне можно, я злодей!

– Пожалуйста, не пытайся украсть у несчастного Санты его воздушные шары, – вздохнула Роксана, закатив глаза. – Только не сегодня. У тебя сегодня выходной.

– Но я хочу!

– Нет.

– Да.

Роксана взяла его за руку и повела прочь, но через несколько метров Мегамозг увидел нелепо высокого тощего парня в костюме рождественского эльфа, раздающего леденцы.

– Тогда я хочу леденец!

– Ты не ребёнок.

– Но так не честно!

– Всё честно. Детям дают маленькие подарки для создания рождественского настроения.

– Но я тоже хочу рождественское настроение!

– Мы купим что-нибудь в поезде, – примирительно пообещала Роксана.

Мегамозг приметил крупную богато украшенную тую в кашпо, осмотрелся, зашёл за неё и, притянув Роксану за плечи, поставил её так, чтобы она прикрывала его от взглядов с другой стороны. После этого сосредоточенно принялся копаться в часах, ища нужную настройку, пока секунд через тридцать не смог принять форму двенадцатилетнего мальчишки в куртке слегка не по размеру и кепке набекрень. Он долго искал этот образ — паренёк, который выглядел достаточно неряшливо и независимо, чтобы не вызывать лишний интерес у людей и желание помочь ему, но в то же время недостаточно запущенно, чтобы те начали хвататься за карманы в поиске кошельков и звать полицию.

– Теперь я ребёнок и мне можно, – самодовольно улыбнулся Мегамозг.

Роксана протянула вперёд руку, пытаясь схватить его, но он рассмеялся и шмыгнул в толпу. Растолкав людей, он пробился к парню в костюме эльфа.

– Эй, мистер! Можно мне один?

– Конечно! – парень наклонился к Мегамозгу и протянул ему леденец, но в последний момент слегка отдёрнул руку вверх, нагло используя возможности собственного роста. – Что нужно сказать?

– Я тебя дезинтегрирую, – сердито зашипел Мегамозг.

В детстве он терпеть не мог, когда взрослые и почти взрослые демонстрировали ему свою снисходительность или свои преимущества в росте, силе и опыте. Каждый чёртов раз, когда для конспирации приходилось маскироваться под ребёнка, он вспоминал об этом и старался избавиться от этого как можно быстрее, но потом каждый чёртов раз снова забывал, насколько невыносима взрослая часть человечества по отношению к тем, кто меньше, слабее и не выглядит угрожающе или устрашающе.

Парень тем временем уставился на Мегамозга с непониманием. Он не знал такого слова, но разобрал интонацию. Вздохнув, Мегамозг произнёс чуть более терпеливо, скорчив милую невинную мордашку (это детское лицо обаятельно гримасничало, он проверял):

– Счастливого Рождества, мистер эльф.

– Счастливого Рождества, малой, – со смехом, парень отдал Мегамозгу леденец.

Выхватив угощение и прижав его к груди, Мегамозг ещё раз сердито посмотрел на парня.

– Я тебя запомнил. Я всё равно тебя дезинтегрирую. Наслаждайся Рождеством. Пока можешь.

Плаща для эффектного исчезновения у него больше не было, но он легко снова потерялся в толпе и отправился на поиски Санты Клауса с воздушными шарами, запихав леденец в карман брюк.

Тот стоял возле поезда, любезно приветствуя маленьких пассажиров. Мегамозг подошёл к нему и дождался его внимания.

– С Рождеством, сэр – сказал он весёлым тоном и с очень милым лицом, чтобы сразу избежать таких проблем, как с эльфом, и ткнул пальцем в связку шаров. – Я хочу один. С оленем.

– Хо-хо-хо, – наигранно ответил Санта. – А ты хорошо себя вёл в этом году?

– Я достаточно хорошо себя вёл в последние два дня, – честно ответил Мегамозг и снова невинно улыбнулся, похлопав ресницами.

– Ты садишься на этот поезд? Где твои родители?

Мегамозг вздохнул, закатил глаза и терпеливо повторил:

– Я просто хочу шар с оленем.

– Ты не потерялся, а? Дай-ка взглянуть на твой билет.

Мегамозг собрался было резко ему ответить, но тут рядом с ним появилась Роксана и положила руку ему на плечо.

– Этот парень со мной, Санта, он перепутал поезд, – сказала она и строго посмотрела на Мегамозга. – Не убегай больше.

– Мисс Роксана Ричи? – узнал её Санта.

– Да.

– Возьмёте два шара?

– А разве шары не только для детей? – встрял Мегамозг.

– Да, но для такой очаровательной леди почему бы и не сделать маленькое исключение? Вы хотите эльфа или снеговичка, мисс Ричи?

Санта улыбнулся, довольно пошло подмигнув, и Мегамозг досадно поморщился, встав между ним и Роксаной.

– Эй, это моя мисс Ричи, пойди и найди себе другую! – недовольно буркнул он, взмахнув руками и выпятив грудь.

Санта расхохотался.

– А ты боевой пацан!

– Ты себе даже не представляешь, какой, – угрожающе зашипел Мегамозг, уворачиваясь от руки, пытающейся потрепать его по голове и готовясь нанести хороший удар снизу.

Роксана схватила его за воротник куртки и дёрнула на себя.

– Остынь, Ромео, – шепнула она, а потом выпрямилась и спокойно кивнула Санте. – Мы должны бежать на поезд. Оленя, пожалуйста.

– Не нужен мне его олень, – Мегамозг взял Роксану за руку и потащил прочь, отмахнувшись от шара. – Этот человек совершенно не умеет себя вести.

– Он не сделал ничего плохого, – Роксана извиняющимся жестом помахала Санте.

– Он не хотел давать шарик ребёнку, хотя это его обязанность, а красивой привлекательной очаровательной репортёрше пытался дать сразу два. Ты видела этот сальный взгляд?

– О боже, ты ревнуешь, – мило засмеялась Роксана и натянула кепку ему на глаза.

– Мне просто не нравится быть ребёнком, это так унизительно, – Мегамозг сердито замахал руками, подвинув кепку обратно на затылок.

– Тогда не стоило делать это ради воздушного шарика.

– Эй, они раздают их всем, кто им нравится, что такого, если я просто заполучу один?

– Тебе просто следовало позволить ему дать мне два шара.

– О нет, мисс Ричи, не стоит идти на такие жертвы и заигрывать с отвратительными непрофессиональными Санта Клаусами только ради меня, – недовольно протянул Мегамозг.

Роксана снова засмеялась.

– Ох, ты такой милый, когда выглядишь, как ревнивый ребёнок.

– Я не ревную! Было бы к кому! Ну нет! Ревновать к подобным типам унизительно, мисс Ричи. Фу. Если у меня есть повод, у вас нет вкуса.

Это развеселило Роксану ещё больше.

– Определённо, очень милый!

Она щёлкнула его по носу и, пока он хлопал ртом, повела к поезду, на который они должны были сесть. Возле него кто-то тоже раздавал воздушные шары и, присмотревшись, Мегамозг определил, что это была девушка в костюме Санты.

– Я всё ещё хочу себе воздушный шар!

Увернувшись от рук Роксаны, он резво подбежал к девушке-Санте.

– Прекрасный день, леди, вы очаровательно выглядите! – поздоровался он, оббежав её вокруг и приподняв кепку рукой, почтительно поклонился, краем глаза заметив неодобрительное лицо Роксаны. – Позвольте представиться, меня зовут Макс и я был очень крутым в этом году и даже добился некоторых успехов. Я надеюсь, вы хорошо проводите время?

– Ох, какой прелестный юный джентльмен! – девушка-Санта восторженно улыбнулась ему. – Хочешь воздушный шарик?

– О прекрасная леди, я тронут вашей щедростью.

Та совсем зарделась.

– Какой тебе? У меня есть Санта, пара оленей, рождественская звезда, ёлочка...

– Я бы хотел оленя, леди. И, знаете, если бы вам было несложно, я хотел бы взять у вас ещё звезду для моей ворчливой тётушки, потому что у неё совсем нет рождественского настроения и я хотел бы сделать ей приятный сюрприз.

– Ох, ты чудесный мальчик! Вот бы мне такого заботливого племянника.

Мегамозг принял два воздушных шарика и ещё раз поклонился, картинно шаркнув ножкой.

– Благодарю вас, леди. Вы лучший Санта на этом перроне. Лучший Санта в городе, ручаюсь. С Рождеством вас!

– И тебя с Рождеством, ты лучший мальчик из всех, кого я сегодня видела.

Девушка-Санта улыбалась ему счастливой улыбкой, пока он с видом победителя возвращался к Роксане. Та выглядела совсем уж недовольной, поставив руки в боки и приподняв бровь.

– Для ворчливой тётушки? – переспросила она и потянула его прочь. – Нет рождественского настроения?

– У тебя такое лицо, будто ты сейчас обрастёшь зелёным мехом. Никакого рождественского настроения, – Мегамозг протянул ей шарик в форме звезды.

Поджав губы, Роксана отвернулась. Мегамозг обернулся, встретился взглядом с девушкой-Сантой, наблюдающей за ними и улыбнулся. Она подняла большой палец вверх. Пока они переглядывались, Роксана отдала билеты проводнику на проверку, а потом схватила Мегамозга за руку и затащила в вагон, он только и успел помахать рукой на прощание.

Идти с двумя воздушными шарами по тесному коридору было не очень удобно. К тому же, Роксана слишком торопилась попасть на поезд, они вошли не в свой вагон и по дороге сталкивались со слишком большим количеством людей, так же ищущих свои места. Мегамозг даже не успевал рассмотреть рождественские украшения повсюду. Наконец, спустя два длинных коридора, Роксана нашла нужное купе и закрыла за ними дверь. В купе больше никого не было и это уединение после шумного перрона и шумных коридоров почти оглушало. Из динамиков играла ненавязчивая инструментальная музыка, пахло хвоей, ванилью и горячим шоколадом.

– Хочешь шарик? – снова предложил Мегамозг, протягивая Роксане рождественскую звезду.

Скрестив руки на груди, она недовольно посмотрела на него.

– Полученный путём заигрывания с непрофессиональными Сантами?

– О, я всего лишь был вежливым, не моя вина, что я безумно обаятельный в любом виде.

– Ты просто знаешь, что женщины неравнодушны к вежливым детям. Попробовал бы ты провернуть этот фокус с тем Сантой-мужчиной. Твоё очарование тебе не помогло бы.

– Вы находите меня очаровательным, мисс Ричи?

– Я нахожу, что твои манипуляции на меня не работают.

– Отчего же?

Мегамозг резко подскочил к ней, за долю секунды отключив режим маскировки на часах, и зажал её между своими вытянутыми руками, собой и дверью, ещё секунду смотрел в глаза, а потом наклонился к её уху и шепнул:

– Мне безумно нравится, как вы ревнуете, мисс Ричи.

Она беззвучно выдохнула, потрясённая эффектом внезапности. Мегамозг медленно отстранился, глядя на неё, и запер защёлку на двери с невозмутимым выражением лица.

– Я. Не ревную, – строго сказала она, когда смогла справиться со своим волнением.

– Не больше, чем я, да? – промурлыкал Мегамозг.

– Не больше чем ты, – в тон ему ответила Роксана, снисходительно улыбаясь.

– Может, немного?

– Нет.

– Самую малость?

– Тебе это так важно?

– Конечно, мне приятно убедиться, что я удерживаю ваше внимание в любом виде.

Мегамозг потянул к себе один из воздушных шаров, опустил его на уровень глаз Роксаны, а потом чуть отпустил вверх, в последнюю секунду ухватив за ленту.

– Вы примете от меня эту звезду, добытую, безусловно, ужасно бесчестным путём, или мне достать для вас настоящую, с неба? – проворковал он, не сводя с неё глаз.

Роксана взялась за ленту рядом с его пальцами, скользнув по ним, наклонилась к нему и шепнула:

– Только потому что я не желаю становиться свидетельницей катастрофы, которую ты неминуемо устроишь, попытавшись притащить в Метро-Сити кусок настоящей звезды.

Мегамозг тяжело сглотнул от того, насколько близко она от него была, и от того, что её это нисколько не смущало, и от тона её голоса рядом с его ухом. Она не могла не знать, что делает с ним. Злые боги, она была наблюдательной проницательной репортёршей, конечно, она знала и получала удовольствие от этой игры.

Так же, как он.

– Приятно слышать, что вы убеждены, что наш метро-мальчик не сможет спасти положение, когда я это сделаю, – коварным голосом пробормотал он, пытаясь держать минимальную приличную дистанцию от её красивого манящего ушка.

– Безусловно, сможет.

Если она собиралась всегда ворковать с ним именно таким тоном, он сойдёт с ума гораздо раньше, чем планировал.

– Тогда почему бы мне не попробовать?

Ему было чрезвычайно трудно не положить руки ей на талию, когда она стояла так близко и не переставала соблазнять его. Ощущения её объятий, которые он помнил, были слишком захватывающими, чтобы он мог игнорировать желание повторить это.

– Попробуй притащить в Метро-Сити кусок настоящей звезды, не устраивая при этом катастроф, и тогда, возможно, я буду немного впечатлена, – она продолжила медленно шептать ему.

– А если я это сделаю, какой бонус я получу? – он немного отстранился, заглянув ей в глаза.

– Кто сказал, что будет бонус?

Роксана положила руки на его плечи, насмешливо улыбаясь и приподняв подбородок, её рот чуть приоткрылся под его тяжёлым голодным взглядом. Земля толкнулась и словно ушла из под его ног, а потом вернулась обратно.

– Злые боги, я понял, почему всегда предпочитал, чтобы ты была связана... – Мегамозг не собирался говорить это вслух, но её пальцы мягко скользили по его плечам к рукам, будто прослеживая плетение его свитера.

– Почему? – интимно шепнула она.

Он придвинулся к ней ближе и намеренно положил руки на её талию, почти зарывшись лицом в её волосы, растягивая момент, прежде чем ему придётся снова отпустить её.

– У тебя нет никакого уважения к личному пространству.

– Я не думала, что ты вообще знаешь, что такое личное пространство, – пробормотала она, откидывая голову и соблазнительно обнажая шею.

– Я знаю, – выдохнул он, изо всех сил стараясь не целовать её. – Я знаю, что это. И это не то, что мы оба соблюдаем, верно?

Не целовать, не целовать, не целовать.

Сложно.

Он любил сложные задачи.

– Верно...

Роксана как будто испытывала его, проверяя, сколько ещё он выдержит и как далеко она может зайти, прежде чем он действительно не сможет держать себя в руках.

Он должен выдержать столько, сколько она захочет.

С этой мыслью он максимально отодвинулся от неё, не отрывая руки от её талии, и заглянул в её глаза.

– Значит, ты хочешь звезду с неба?

– Никаких катастроф, – Роксана расслабленно положила руки ему на плечи, чуть приобняв и словно побуждая вернуться к объятьям.

– Никаких катастроф, – Мегамозг изо всех сил старался сосредоточиться на новой цели и не отвлекаться на её провокации. – Ты хочешь, чтобы это была частица ближайшей от нас настоящей звезды, может быть, кусок Марса или Венеры, или тебе годится комета или метеор? Люди называют звёздами слишком много небесных тел, какое ты хочешь?

– Ты так говоришь, будто можешь сделать это, – игриво сказала Роксана.

– Я могу сделать это, – серьёзно сказал Мегамозг.

– Нет.

– Да.

– Чёрт возьми, ты не сможешь добыть кусочек настоящей звезды, это невозможно.

Она совершенно не воспринимала его слова всерьёз! Как будто она не знала,с кем имела дело.

– Не говори мне, чего я могу, а чего не могу, потому что я могу, – строго сказал Мегамозг, игнорируя мягкие поглаживающие движения её ладоней. – Значит, звезда. Из ближайших звёзд могу предложить Солнце или Проксиму Центавра. Хотя, можно взять и более дальние расстояния. Альфа Центавра достаточно знаменита, чтобы ты могла захотеть её тоже... Достать кусочек Солнца всё-таки не настолько подходит, формально являясь звездой, это светило имеет совершенно отдельное значение для человечества, да и, с учётом его близости расположения, на сложную задачу едва тянет.

– Пожалуйста, не надо усложнять...

– Можно сделать ещё проще и в то же время интересней, если мы сконцентрируемся на поиске осколков, оставшихся после взрыва сверхновой. Есть неплохой вариант в Крабовидной туманности и это не намного дальше Центавра.

– Мы?

– Я.

– Я на это ещё не соглашалась.

Роксана лениво наклонила голову, улыбаясь. Она всё ещё не верила в серьёзность его намерений! Мегамозг подвинулся к ней ближе, позволив своим рукам немного повторить движения её пальцев на спине и снова зашептал на её ухо тихим и зловещим тоном:

– Я злодей, я не нуждаюсь в твоём разрешении, чтобы достать для тебя звезду с неба, я просто это сделаю и тебе придётся с этим смириться.

– Пожалуйста, никаких катастроф, — смиренно сказала Роксана и снова удивила его, расслабленно положив голову на его плечо.

Мегамозг на секунду замер, но потом продолжил, чтобы не подавать виду:

– Даже для того, чтобы я мог похитить необходимые для проекта компоненты?

– Тем более для этого. Я не собираюсь становиться обладательницей звезды, полученной в результате незаконных манипуляций.

– Ты просила не усложнять!

– Если тебе это не по зубам, так и скажи.

Он был почти уверен, что она ехидно улыбалась, уткнувшись лицом в горловину его свитера.

– По зубам. Хорошо, никаких катастроф, никаких краж и никаких злых заговоров. Тогда это займёт на пару дней больше времени. Мне придётся поднять некоторые мои старые проекты и улучшить финансирование, но я справлюсь, когда найду хороших инвесторов для покупки недостающих материалов.

– Никаких инвесторов, замешанных в тёмных делишках, – снова буркнула Роксана.

Чем её так заинтересовала его шея? Он был уверен, что у него потрясающий парфюм, но не ожидал, что она захочет настолько явно вдыхать его. И его свитер, конечно, был необычайно мягким и приятным, чтобы в него зарываться.

– Ты усложняешь! – панически пискнул Мегамозг, именно от ощущений её близости, а не от того, что задача становилась сложнее.

– Сдаёшься?

– Злодеи не сдаются.

– Ха! Ты не найдёшь кристально чистого инвестора! – наконец, Роксана подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, позволив ему дышать нормально. – Только не в Метро-Сити. Не думаю, что существует более коррумпированный город.

– О нет, я как раз уверен, что не только найду, но и смогу предложить отличную сделку, чтобы его убедить. Я лично знаю каждого крупного коррумпированного бизнесмена в городе, если убрать их из общего списка, фамилий там останется всего ничего.

– Да, всего две кристально чистые и, судя по документам и прозрачной налоговой отчётности, ни в чём незаконном не замешанные фамилии. Никто из них никогда не будет сотрудничать с тобой.

Роксана явно чувствовала себя победительницей спора. Мегамозг коварно и зловеще улыбнулся.

– Вы сейчас разговариваете с самым выдающимся гением с самым изощрённым умом в истории этой планеты, мисс Ричи. Я знаю, о каких фамилиях вы говорите. Бьюсь об заклад, в моём проекте будут участвовать оба.

– Невозможно.

– Для меня нет ничего невозможного, если я действительно этого хочу.

– Такие методы убеждения, как шантаж, угрозы и террор против правил. Да они и не сработают.

– Знаю, знаю, никакой грязной игры, Мачомен всегда на страже, чтобы защитить от меня честных граждан! Какие угрозы? – Мегамозг засмеялся, немного сбив с толку Роксану своим весельем. – Хорошо, сделка! Если у меня это не получится, я исполню любое ваше желание!

– Мы уже спорили на желание сегодня, – напомнила Роксана, наклонив голову и играя с его воротником пальцами.

– Вы не хотите выиграть сразу два?

Роксана фыркнула, закатив глаза, похлопав его по плечу.

– Ты подозрительно разбрасываешься желаниями.

– Я уверен, что я выиграю. Оба раза.

Он, конечно, собирался проиграть ей желание... В следующий раз. В какой-нибудь другой следующий раз. В этот раз ему хватит того, что она вернёт руки на его спину.

– Но ты что-то хочешь от меня? – подозрительно уточнила Роксана.

– Разумеется.

– Что?

Мегамозг снова наклонился к её уху.

– Я достану для тебя звезду с неба, я сделаю из неё украшение для тебя, ты примешь это и будешь носить.

– Это подразумевается, если звезду ты и так достанешь для меня, – ответила она ему, так же на ухо.

– Публично, – выдохнул Мегамозг.

Роксана оттолкнула его.

– Нет!

– Да.

– Ты не можешь меня заставить.

– Так вы всё-таки верите в мой безоговорочный успех, мисс Ричи? – с усмешкой спросил Мегамозг.

Роксана задумалась, а потом тряхнула головой.

– Нет. Нет, нет, нет. Слишком много факторов. Ты никогда не убедишь Уэйна Скотта сотрудничать. Только не Уэйна Скотта. Я знаю его.

– Бьюсь об заклад, я сделаю это в первый час переговоров, – самодовольно заявил Мегамозг. – Я знаю, что я могу предложить Скотт Индастриз, чего никто не может.

– Готова поставить тысячу желаний, что нет.

– Достаточно будет одного.

– Ты ставишь одно желание, что сделаешь это, я ставлю одно желание, что нет, – уверенно сказала Роксана.

– И ты не будешь мне мешать, предупреждать его о моих планах и вступать с ним в преступный сговор чтобы сорвать сделку.

Мегамозг понимающе ухмыльнулся, когда на лице Роксаны внезапно появилось удивление, а её глаза панически забегали. Она пыталась спешно что-нибудь придумать. Наверняка, она собиралась коварно и бесчестно использовать свои знания, чтобы победить в споре.

– Ты не будешь его предупреждать, что этот парень — я, – строго сказал Мегамозг, активировав маскировку на часах, демонстративно провёл перед собой рукой. – Ты не будешь вмешиваться в переговоры.

Она всё ещё размышляла о своей следующей реплике, как будто это был сложный шахматный ход.

– Так я и знал. Вы ведь это задумали с самого начала, мисс Ричи, не так ли?

– За кого ты меня принимаешь? – резко спросила она.

– За единственную, кто может осмелиться бросить мне вызов.

– Ты хочешь вызов? – ухмыльнулась Роксана, приняв решение о следующем ходе. – Договорились. Я не буду предупреждать его. Но я не буду предупреждать и тебя. Я ничего не буду делать и ты не имеешь права меня потом упрекать, что я как-то использовала ситуацию, чтобы выиграть. Посмотреть, как ты попытаешься обвести его вокруг пальца, а он выскользнет из твоей мышеловки и оставит тебя с носом, действительно будет очень интересно. Не забудь пригласить меня на переговоры, чтобы я ничего не пропустила. А ты мне будешь должен одно желание. Ещё одно желание.

– Я пока не должен ни одного.

– Это ненадолго.

Он протянул руку. Она без колебаний её пожала. Мегамозг прижал Роксану к себе, одной рукой приобняв за талию и они оказались в классической танцевальной позиции.

– Ты слышишь музыку? – промурлыкал он.

– Я не буду танцевать с тобой, – строго ответила Роксана. – Прежде, чем пытаться танцевать с девушкой, нужно сначала её пригласить.

– Я приглашаю, – томно шепнул Мегамозг.

– Мой ответ: нет, – в тон ему ответила Роксана.

– Да.

Роксана повернула голову и неожиданно укусила его за ухо.

Мегамозг вскрикнул и отскочил от неё, а она залилась смехом, после чего он уже не мог сердиться, растерянно потирая ухо.

– Смотри! Мы уже выехали из Метро— Сити! – воскликнула она, указав на окно и, охнув, Мегамозг подскочил и прижался к нему, сев на сиденье.

– Когда поезд успел тронуться?

– Я не знаю. Но где-то между тем, как ты зажимал меня у двери и тем, как ты пообещал добыть мне звезду с неба.

Роксана присела напротив и тоже стала смотреть в окно.

– Сколько мы будем ехать? – спросил Мегамозг.

– Примерно пару часов.

Покосившись на неё, Мегамозг осторожно взял её за руку. Роксана улыбнулась, не отрывая взгляда от стремительно убегающего пейзажа, обильно присыпанного снегом, ярким и белым, таким, какой не бывает в городе.

Раздался стук в дверь. Роксана, резко разжав пальцы, встала и открыла, не обращая внимания на протестующее ворчание Мегамозга. На пороге стояла проводница в костюме рождественского эльфа.

– Здравствуйте. Я хотела бы проверить ваши билеты.

Убедившись, что всё в порядке, проводница снова улыбнулась, обращаясь к ним обоим:

– Не хотите присоединиться к небольшому празднику в первом вагоне? Или, может быть, вам принести угощение?

– Я хочу горячий шоколад! – выкрикнул Мегамозг.

– Нет, – строго сказала Роксана.

– Да!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Боже, Роксана разговаривает с Мегамозгом, как мамочка, которая не разрешает слишком заигрываться в свои игрушки.  
> P.S. Я не знаю, существует ли в США такой же жёсткий контроль за билетами на поезд, как в России, когда каждый шаг можно сделать только по паспорту. Тыкаю наобум. Надеюсь, в Метросити не так.  
> P.P.S. Наверное, уже очевидно, что в данном фанфике авторским произволом Мегамозг ещё не знает, что Уэйн Скотт и Мачомен это один и тот же человек. Он знал его в шкёле под псевдонимом Мачобой, потом тот повзрослел и принял имя Мачомен, ну в крайнем случае Мегамозг обращался к нему как к «паиньке ушастому». Чёрт возьми, этот фанфик становится слишком объёмным, боже, мой сумасшедший мозг уже обдумывает, как Мегамозг будет добывать звезду и очень хочет сделать это второй частью.  
> P.P.P.S. Сегодня день рожденья у нашего синего мальчика. Какое совпадение, что именно сегодня четверг, а значит, я выкладываю этот подарок. Поздравляю. )))


	7. Слишком много впечатлений

Риверхилл был уютным маленьким городишкой, похожим на все другие маленькие городишки из многочисленных семейных комедий, которые так любили показывать заключённым в тюрьме, видимо, в надежде, что одарённые преступники захотят приобщиться к миру семейного уюта и романтических идиллий и навсегда оставят зло. Ну или по каким-то другим причинам, лишённым логики и смысла.

Вокзал Риверхилла, как ни странно, был украшен ещё ярче и пафоснее, чем вокзал Метро-Сити, с той лишь разницей, что бесплатных леденцов и шариков там не раздавали.

Роксана отказалась брать такси, заявив, что получасовая прогулка на свежем воздухе пойдёт всем на пользу после монотонно укачивающего поезда, даже несмотря на лёгкий снегопад. Тем более, их багаж состоял из одного маленького кубика. В этом году была необычайно снежная зима.

Снежных сугробов на улицах было гораздо больше, чем в Метро-Сити, и это позволило горожанам соорудить многочисленные фигуры и крепости, среди которых весело играли дети. Мегамозг никогда раньше не видел столько детей на улицах сразу, разве что, они всегда концентрировались вокруг собственных режимных заведений и не выходили за периметр дворов без надзирателей-взрослых. Ну и в торговых центрах, опять же, со своими взрослыми... Но не в такой концентрации, да ещё явно без присмотра!

В общем, в Риверхилле у детей была полная свобода передвижений, в отличие от Метро-Сити, что было довольно непривычно. Мегамозг даже задумался, как сильно отличалась жизнь тех детей, которые с самого начала могли бегать где хотят, заниматься чем захотят и главная их обязанность — вернуться домой к ужину. У него никогда не было такой жизни, пока он не сбежал из тюрьмы впервые, но он даже никому не завидовал, потому что ни у кого в Метро-Сити, включая Паиньку Ушастого, свободы никогда не было, и не появилось, даже когда они стали взрослыми. А у этих детей — была. Почему-то это восхищало. Мегамозг как будто попал в другую вселенную.

Он уехал из одного празднично украшенного города в другой, но разница была, как будто попал на другую планету, ту самую, из кино.

Даже украшения были другими. Мегамозг очень хорошо изучил схемы рождественских инсталляций, когда готовил план с пожирающими украшения робооленями и выбирал, по какому маршруту они будут двигаться. В Метро-Сити мэрия традиционно ставила однообразные праздничные украшения из года в год, подсвечивая огнями улицы и сооружая центральную ель, выставляя несколько одинаковых фигур, все остальные были коммерческими соревнованиями магазинов, ресторанов и торговых центров. Те не скупились на пышные ели, скульптуры гигантских Сант, грушки и иллюминацию. В стороне от центральных улиц, ближе к спальным районам, единственными украшениями становились дополнительные мигающие гирлянды от мэрии на столбах и чахлые ёлочки, украшенные самодельными игрушками и флажками. Дополнительно сверкал огнями и украшениями пригород с элитной недвижимостью для самой богатой прослойки населения, но эта часть Метро-Сити слабо интересовала Мегамозга, потому что крушить её было бы недостаточно зрелищно (может быть, когда-нибудь в другой раз).

Здесь Мегамозгу понадобилось некоторое время, прежде чем он заметил, почему Риверхилл кажется ему гораздо более волшебным и праздничным.

Украшено было всё. Не только центральная улица и магазины. Каждый жилой дом сверкал гирляндами и соревновался с соседями обилием дополнительных украшений, от армии снеговичков до огромных проволочно-лампочных оленей. Всюду были горки, наряженные ели возле домов, а не магазинов, флажки, снежные скульптуры ангелов... Мегамозг заметил несколько групп людей, поющих рождественские гимны возле домов. Совсем как в кино!

В конце концов, Мегамозг окончательно уронил свой злодейский имидж в глазах Роксаны, когда засмотрелся на очередной пряничный рождественский домик, во дворе которого кучка детей играла с настоящим карликовым оленем, а Роксана показательным движением захлопнула его разинутый рот.

– Нет, ты это видела? – в своё оправдание попытался сказать он, отчаянно жестикулируя.

– Конечно, – самодовольно отозвалась Роксана. – Я росла здесь с десяти лет.

– Круто, – протянул Мегамозг.

Видеть это каждый год и быть частью этой свободы — конечно, это было круто.

– И ты тоже строила снежные крепости?

– Конечно.

– И делала снежных ангелов?

– Разумеется.

– Играла в снежки?

– Да.

– И дом ваш так же украшали?

– Я сама вешала гирлянду на крышу, – похвасталась Роксана. – Тётя Софи запрещала мне туда лазать, потому что считала это слишком опасным и мне приходилось выбирать день, когда она надолго уедет, но раньше, чем приедут мои дяди, чтобы украсить дом. Рейчел стояла на стрёме, а Бобби подавал мне гирлянды в окно, потому что боялся высоты и наотрез отказывался лезть со мной на крышу, хотя ему было уже шестнадцать, а когда он уехал в Метро-Сити, приходилось справляться уже без него.

– У тебя уже тогда не было чувства самосохранения?

– Никакого, – пожала плечами Роксана.

– И в хоре ты тоже пела?

– Нет, у меня мерзкий голос.

– У тебя чудесный голос!

– Но ты никогда не слышал, как я пою.

– Я надеюсь, у меня есть шанс услышать?

– Когда я захочу как следует поиздеваться над тобой, да.

– Что я должен сделать, чтобы ты захотела?

Роксана вместо ответа засмеялась и потянула его за руку.

В результате они шли к дому Ричи как минимум в два раза дольше, потому что Роксана в основном не торопила его, когда он хотел остановиться и посмотреть на что-нибудь, а настоящая упряжка из оленей с настоящим Сантой так шокировала его, что он просто сел на снег на обочине, машинально поймав кулёк конфет, которые смеющийся Санта швырнул ему, даже несмотря на то, что он выглядел как взрослый. Он даже развязал кулёк и закинул одну из конфет в рот, чтобы убедиться, что это не уголь, прежде, чем отдал себе отчёт в этом.

Роксана присела на корточки рядом с ним и украла конфету себе.

– Это наш сосед, Джефф Митмэн. Он пытается доказать, что его семья делает самое крутое рождественское настроение. Украшения его дома всегда самые яркие, ель у его дома самая большая, а три года назад он впервые взял в аренду рождественскую упряжку и с тех пор выигрывает в конкурсе, потому что Санта-Клаусу, разъезжающему по городу, трудно что-то противопоставить.

– У вас есть конкурс?

– Да, у нас есть конкурс на лучшее рождественское настроение.

– А хочешь выиграть? – хитро улыбнулся Мегамозг.

– Я не знаю, что ты задумал, но я точно не хочу выиграть злодейским путём.

Роксана подняла его за руку и начала отряхивать, игнорируя тщетные попытки Мегамозга увернуться от её рук.

– Я, в принципе, могу устроить это без разрушений, – сказал Мегамозг, крутясь вокруг своей оси и извиваясь, чтобы она не отряхивала его в тех местах, в которых неприлично отряхивать. – И без подкупа судий, и без угроз, и без физического устранения других участников.

– Нет, нет и ещё раз нет.

– Ну пожалуйста!

– У меня такое ощущение, что это ты хочешь выиграть!

– А почему бы и нет? Твоя семья выиграет конкурс, но я буду знать, что это я всё устроил! И это даст мне ещё пару очков для того, чтобы я всех очаровал. Я могу очаровать не только твою семью, я могу очаровать весь город!

– Я не буду обращаться к суперзлодею для того чтобы выиграть конкурс, это уже само по себе нечестно, а моя семья играет только честно.

– Но это скучно!

– Честность не обязана быть весёлой.

– Но я обещаю никаких злодейств! Я перепрограммирую мою армию снежных монстров, чтобы они ничего не крушили и просто прошли по улицам парадом и, если хочешь, разбрасывали настоящие конфеты! Под праздничную музыку! С фейерверками! И у меня есть потрясающе снежные костюмы! У тебя был бы шлейф, и корона...

– Так ты хотел устроить нападение снежных монстров на это Рождество?

– Нет! И вовсе это не монстры, это невинные снеговички, белые и пушистые!

– Как робоолени?

Мегамозг открыл было рот, но Роксана приложила палец к его губам.

– И я не буду заключать с тобой очередное пари на этот счёт. Даже не думай. Нет.

– Ладно, – стараясь не шелохнуться, согласился Мегамозг.

Роксана взяла его за руку и снова потянула за собой по улице.

– Подумай, Роксана. Что может быть круче гигантских снеговиков?

– Тихий вечер в кругу семьи.

– Но это не весело.

– Ты всегда можешь отказаться.

Мегамозг надулся.

– И всё-таки я предлагаю тебе гигантских снеговиков. Ты всегда можешь согласиться.

– Ох, нет, – вздохнула Роксана и Мегамозг понял, что это обращено не к нему.

– Что такое?

– Крыша, – Роксана указала на дом к которому они подошли.

Это действительно был довольно большой дом, который явно достраивали вширь и ввысь несколько раз, пристраивая к нему трёхэтажные башенки в разных стилях. Он был украшен гирляндами лишь до второго этажа.

– Никто не украсил крышу, – согласился Мегамозг. – Они ждали тебя? Как мило.

– Дядя Джордж и дядя Филипп должны были приехать для этого в середине декабря, – вздохнула Роксана. – Теперь всё придётся делать в последний момент.

– Если бы здесь были мои гигантские снеговики, они всё сделали бы в два счёта, – заявил Мегамозг.

– Нет, – строго возразила Роксана и открыла калитку.

Они поднялись на крыльцо и Роксана позвонила в звонок.

Мегамозг, пока они ждали, озирался по сторонам. Лужайка перед домом была полностью вычищена от снега, на ней стояло несколько мигающих лампочками скульптур, а живая изгородь была богато украшена, чтобы как-то компенсировать отсутствие украшений на крыше дома. Откуда-то из кустов выскочил огромный пушистый кот и, проигнорировав Мегамозга и Роксану, уселся перед дверью.

– Печенье! – внезапно вспомнил Мегамозг.

– Ах, да! – Роксана спешно достала из кармана дегидрированный кубик. – Здесь нет воды!

Мегамозг зачерпнул ладонью снег с перил и тот тут же начал таять.

– Вода бывает в трёх агрегатных состояниях, мисс Ричи, странно, что вы этого не знаете, – упрекнул он.

– Я забыла, – шикнула Роксана и опустила кубик ему в ладонь.

– Нет!

Дверь открылась одновременно с тем, как гора из коробок вернулась в своё первоначальное состояние и, разумеется, Мегамозгу не хватило рук, чтобы удержать их все. Кот с пронзительным мявом метнулся к хозяйке, а следом за ним в дом ввалились Мегамозг и Роксана в тщетных попытках поймать падающие коробки.

– Прости, тётя Софи! – крикнула Роксана с пола. – Кое-кто решил, что нам не нужен пакет, чтобы донести их все!

– Вот почему эта технология называется дегидрация, – сердито зашипел на неё Мегамозг, боясь помять коробки и потому оставаясь сидеть, складывая ближайшие к нему друг на друга.

– Как зовут мистера Кое-Кого? – тётя Софи, пожилая леди с властным лицом в шали с меховым подбоем лишь слегка изогнула бровь, успокаивающими движениями поглаживая кота, который вскочил ей на руки и прижимал уши, дёргая хвостом.

– Макс! – Мегамозг осторожно встал на ноги, чтобы ни на что не наступить и поспешил галантно поклониться. – Счастлив познакомиться с вами, леди...

– Леди слишком пафосно. Зови меня тётя Софи, меня все так называют. Я главная тётушка в этом семействе.

– Счастлив с вами познакомиться, тётя Софи.

– Чудно, – она ещё раз его пристально рассмотрела и повернулась к Роксане, отпустив кота на пол. – Иди обниматься, я соскучилась.

Роксана тут же обняла её, пока Мегамозг смущённо продолжил собирать разбросанные коробки.

– Никого ещё нет? – спросила Роксана. – Я первая успела?

– Да, думаю, остальные будут после обеда.

– Почему дядя Джордж и дядя Филл не приехали повесить гирлянду?

– У Джорджа дела семейные, а Филл уезжал в командировку в Кентуки. Не просить же мне соседа повесить гирлянду, он будет торжествовать весь год.

– Ты могла попросить парня Рейчел, он часто у вас бывает.

– Ради бога, Роксана, у него есть имя, он хороший мальчик. И он боится высоты.

– А, ну да, – фыркнула Роксана, закатив глаза.

– Мы могли бы повесить гирлянду, – сказал Мегамозг. – Я с удовольствием это сделаю, я не боюсь высоты, тем более крыша всего метров восемь от земли... Да я в два счёта.

– Да, мы могли бы помочь, пока никого нет, – загорелась Роксана.

– Роксана, леди не лазают по крышам.

– Как будто ты телевизор не смотришь, – фыркнула Роксана. – Где я только не лазаю. Ну пожалуйста. Дай мне вспомнить детство!

– Ручаюсь за её безопасность! – заявил Мегамозг. – Обещаю самые опасные участки украшать сам!

– Ох, боже, – тётя Софи драматично приложила ладонь ко лбу. – Роксана, только не говори, что ты нашла себе такого же парня, как ты.

Мегамозг довольно усмехнулся, а Роксана вздохнула и терпеливо ответила:

– Мы не встречаемся. Мы друзья. Он хотел увидеть, как празднуют Рождество в Риверхилле.

– Очень хочу! – встрял Мегамозг. – И хочу участвовать! Можно я повешу гирлянду?

– Ты переигрываешь, – шикнула на него Роксана.

– Нет, я безумно милый от природы, – тихо возразил Мегамозг.

– Ох, – вздохнула тётя Софи. – Гирлянда в кладовке, лестница на заднем дворе. Я включу телевизор в своей комнате, не хочу это видеть. Но сначала положите печенье под ёлку.

– Слушаюсь, мэм! – отчеканила Роксана и кинулась собирать коробки.

Под ёлкой в огромной гостиной было уже много коробок, а вместе с печеньем их стало в два раза больше. Роксана оставила Мегамозга на диване, чтобы переодеться в домашний свитер и джинсы, а он вместо этого начал рассматривать фотографии, под которые была отведена целая стена. Для начала он решил разыскать фото Роксаны, чтобы было от чего отталкиваться. Роксану он нашёл легко, её было много.

Мегамозг отметил, что брат и сестра Роксаны очень похожи на неё, они часто фотографировались втроём. Став старше, брат стал фотографироваться вместе с другой девушкой, потом совсем повзрослел и у них появился ребёнок. Рокскана и её сестра стали позировать по отдельности. Ещё там были многочисленные дяди, тёти, вероятно, кузены и кузины, а ещё много, много детей. В общем, ничего удивительного, коробок с подарками было много, значит, и Ричи должно быть много.

Мегамозг нашёл очень старую фотографию совсем маленькой Роксаны с семьёй — вместе с братом, сестрой и родителями. Маленькие они были почти одинаковые.

– Вот он ты, – Роксана подкралась к нему сзади.

– Да, – согласился Мегамозг задумчиво. – Вас много.

– Начинаешь догадываться, во что ты ввязался?

– Начинаю думать, что сложнее всего, наверное, будет очаровать твоих родителей, – Мегамозг показал на фотографию.

– Их нет, – сказала Роксана.

– Ой.

– Поэтому мы росли с тётей Софи в этом доме с моих десяти лет.

– Я не знал. Сожалею.

Роксана взяла его за руку и повела в кладовку за гирляндой.

– Так получилось, – сказала она. – Это было давно.

– Да. Моих родителей тоже. Давно... Я рос один с Прислужником с восьми дней.

Роксана остановилась и удивлённо посмотрела на него.

– Да ладно, я инопланетянин, ты должна была догадаться, что мы оказались на этой планете не просто так.

– Прости, я никогда не думала об этом. Мне жаль, – Роксана посмотрела на него таким ласковым взглядом, что он моментально растаял. – Можно я?

– Да, – сказал Мегамозг, понятия не имея, чего она хочет.

Роксана обняла его и прижала к себе. За это можно было продать душу, не то что пережить пару грустных моментов. Но, возможно, она так же хотела, чтобы её утешили тоже. Поэтому он осторожно погладил её по волосам.

– Ты... – Мегамозг сглотнул. – Всё хорошо?

– Да. Пойдём, – сказала она. – Рождество не время для грусти.

В два захода они вытащили гирлянды на улицу и Мегамозг оценивающе рассмотрел дом, мысленно набросав план работ.

– Вот эту махину ты впервые украшала сама в десять лет? – недоверчиво спросил он.

– Совсем немного на самом деле. Не то чтобы у меня в первый раз хорошо получилось, но главное — старание. С тех пор там есть крючки везде, где нужно зацепить гирлянду, это удобно.

– Если бы я знал, что придётся этим заниматься, я бы взял парочку умботов.

– Умботы не усилили бы дух Рождества.

– Я надел бы на них колпаки Санта-Клауса.

– Этого у меня в избытке.

Роксана достала два колпака и резким движением натянула один из них на Мегамозга.

– Так и знала, что ты захочешь один, – довольно сказала она, надевая свой.

– Хорошо. Я лезу наверх, а ты подаёшь гирлянду?

– Вот ещё, – фыркнула Роксана и, оттолкнув его, принялась карабкаться по лестнице. – Это моя крыша, я знаю её как свои пять пальцев.

– А что насчёт техники безопасности? – Мегамозг задрал голову.

– Пальцев всё ещё пять! – крикнула сверху Роксана.

– А должно быть десять!

Роксана засмеялась и сбросила вниз немного снега.

– Хорошо, я несу гирлянду! – согласился Мегамозг. – Но не жди, что, когда я окажусь наверху, я буду отставать от тебя!

– Ха!

– Я украшу не меньше половины! И чур башни мои!

– Я не вижу мою гирлянду! Кто-то застрял на земле?

Мегамозг обезвожил коробки с гирляндами, распихал по карманам и мигом добрался до крыши.

– Где гирлянды? – строго спросила Роксана, сидящая на коньке над окошком лоджии.

– Уж не думали ли вы, мисс Ричи, что я потащу эти огромные коробки по лестнице? – насмешливо спросил Мегамозг, показывая ей синий кубик.

Роксана протянула ладонь и он бросил ей кубик. Установив его на скате крыши, Роксана зачерпнула снег и начала его топить.

Мегамозг забрался на самый верх и осмотрелся прежде чем вернуть форму второй коробке.

Гирлянд аккуратно скрученных в бобины, было много. Мегамозг ещё пару раз тоскливо вспоминал про своих умботов, а Роксана насмехалась над ним за это. Самое обидное, она управлялась так шустро, что он едва поспевал за ней, и не то чтобы у него было мало опыта в натягивании проводов даже без помощи умботов.

Они почти закончили, когда в конце улицы появилась колоритная парочка, на которую Мегамозг при всём желании не мог не обратить внимание.

– О, Рейчел тоже решила прогуляться, – заметила Роксана, увидев, куда он уставился, и он не мог не отметить, что её голос был немного напряжённым, чуть слышно, только если уже знать, что она хитрит.

– А кто этот парень рядом с ней? Я просто так спросил, к слову.

Мегамозг посмотрел на Роксану с упрёком, стараясь не тянуться рукой к дегидратору. Это не ловушка, он в безопасности и в конце концов выглядел как обычный человек и ни к чему себя выдавать. Просто план станет сложнее. Роксана вздохнула и закатила глаза.

– Её парень. Уэйн Скотт.

– Ты хотела сказать, твой парень Мачомен?

Роксана помолчала, придумывая, как выкрутиться.

– Уэйн Скотт. Парень Рейчел.

– Я вижу, кто он, – Мегамозг драматично взмахнул руками. – Уэйн Скотт? Мачомен это Уэйн Скотт? Я должен был догадаться! Ты сказала, он не идёт с тобой.

– Во-первых, взгляни на него, он в гражданском, он тоже не на работе, значит, это Уэйн чёртов Скотт, а не Мачомен. А во-вторых, я сказала, что он не идёт со мной потому что он идёт с Рейчел. Мы не встречаемся, он встречается с Рейчел, это всё — недоразумение, фарс и... ну, так получилось.

– Ты специально! Ты обманула меня! Ты знала, что Мачомен это Уэйн Скотт и что он будет здесь! – возмутился Мегамозг, переваривая новую информацию.

На самом деле он был так счастлив узнать, что ему не придётся соревноваться с Мачоменом за сердце Роксаны, что не мог злиться на неё. Ну, не очень долго, десяти секунд хватит.

– Ты не можешь меня упрекать, что я хотела повеселиться за ваш счёт, вы оба усложняете мне жизнь слишком долго и должны платить за это.

На лице Роксаны не было никакого раскаяния.

– Это не ловушка для злодея, потому что ты не хотела, чтобы я приходил. Но ты мне не сказала. Ты должна была предупредить меня, что Мачомен будет здесь! Роксана, это нечестно!

– Мы договорились. Я ничего не говорю ему. Я ничего не говорю тебе. Всё честно. Я думала, ты его не узнаешь. Это правда было бы забавно, если бы я одна знала, кто вы оба и смотрела, что из этого выйдет.

Мегамозг вскочил на самый верх крыши, чтобы ещё раз как следует рассмотреть Мачомена.

– Отлично! И как я по-твоему мог его не узнать? Только потому что он надел гражданскую одежду, сутулится, наклеил накладную бороду и... Что это? Очки? Роксана, серьёзно? Дешёвый маскарад! Кто на это купится?

– Ну не знаю. До сих пор это отлично работало. Уэйн отличный актёр. Люди видят то, что хотят видеть. Когда перед ними сутулый неуклюжий богатый увалень в нелепых очках, кто догадается, что это супергерой?

– Я.

– Ну, ты гений.

– Спасибо.

Их, наконец, заметили. Роксана помахала, Рейчел помахала в ответ, а Мачомен поставил пакеты на землю и приложил ладонь к глазам, присматриваясь. Мегамозг поспешно потянулся к гирлянде, чтобы к тому моменту, как они подойдут, дом сверкал огнями. Надо же, парень Рейчел боялся высоты. И не знал, кто он. И должен поддерживать имидж неуклюжего увальня. В отличие от Мегамозга, которому достаточно не творить злодейств, чтобы не выдать себя. Роксана была права. Это и правда будет забавно.

– Но соревноваться с ним я не буду, – буркнул Мегамозг. Конечно, будет. Утрёт ему нос.

– Сегодня ты соревнуешься со мной! – весело заявила Роксана и начала спускаться по лестнице. – Включить гирлянду?

– Конечно!

– Ты закончил?

– Две секунды!

Мегамозг сделал несколько шагов, чтобы оценить проделанную работу, но зацепился ногой за часть гирлянды и замахал руками, чтобы удержать равновесие. Он слишком поторопился.

– Не включай! – крикнул он, падая и пытаясь ухватиться за что нибудь.

Ему повезло, крючки, которые вбили для того, чтобы цеплять гирлянды, оказались достаточно крепкие и он повис на краю крыши. Роксана поспешила к нему.

– Мы в порядке! – крикнула она вниз. – Помощь не нужна!

– Смотрят?

– Ага.

– Я убью его.

– Не сможешь. Помощь нужна?

– Насколько я помню, мистер Уэйн Скотт боится высоты, – ехидно сказал Мегамозг.

– Моя помощь.

Мегамозг оглянулся и посмотрел вниз. Мачомен и Рейчел уже зашли во двор и стояли, любуясь зрелищем.

– Я сбегаю за лестницей! – крикнул Мачомен.

– Не нужно! – ответил Мегаомзг. – Мы в порядке! Помощь не нужна!

Повернувшись к Роксане, протягивающей к нему руку, он понял, что не может использовать свою гибкость для того чтобы лёгким движением вернуться на крышу. Только не на глазах Мачомена. В конце концов, он тоже в гражданском и тоже должен притворяться, что он обычный парень.

– Хорошо. Помоги мне.

Он схватил её за руку, стараясь не тянуть, более неловко, чем обычно, стал забираться наверх.

– Роксана, не упади! – крикнула снизу Рейчел.

– Всё под контролем! – отозвалась Роксана.

Мегамозг поднялся и отряхнул снег, прежде чем посмотреть вниз и помахать.

– Я ведь не должен очаровать и его тоже? – не разжимая челюсть, тихо уточнил он.

– Ладно, это было бы нечестно, – сжалилась Роксана.

– Вообще то, я могу. У меня есть пять готовых стратегий для Уэйна Скотта.

– Но ты не учитывал, кто он, разрабатывая их.

– Внесённые правки... Несущественны.

– Самоуверенный болван.

– Гений.

– Неважно.

– Вы спускаться будете? – прокричала снизу Рейчел.

– Уже идём! – отозвалась Роксана.

– Давай останемся, – предложил Мегамозг.

– Да, можешь остаться. Тебе принести какао перед тем как мы начнём петь рождественские куплеты или разворачивать подарки?

– Хорошо, я спущусь, но только ради того, чтобы услышать, как ты поёшь.

– Нет, я совсем не против, если ты решишь замёрзнуть здесь насмерть из-за того, что испугался какого-то Уэйна Скотта.

– Во-первых, ты жестокая, а во-вторых, я никого не боюсь. Я просто слишком долго думал, что он твой парень.

Роксана фыркнула и натянула рождественский колпак ему на глаза.

– Я могу упасть снова! – возмутился он.

– Я должна переживать об этом?

Со смехом, Роксана первой спустилась по лестнице.

– Подожди, а Рейчел знает, с кем она встречается?

– Да.

– А кто ещё знает?

– Пока больше никто. Господи, естественно, мы скрываем это. По объективным причинам.

Перед тем как войти в дом, Роксана неожиданно развернулась и ткнула в Мегамозга пальцем.

– Не смей похищать её!

Мегамозг сначала растерялся, потому что даже не думал об этом, а потом фыркнул.

– Пока я похищал тебя, всё прекрасно работало, с какой стати я должен что-то менять, если Мачомен всё равно будет спасать тебя?

– Ну, теперь, когда ты знаешь...

Он прижал её к двери и зашептал ей на ухо низким, гулким шёпотом, который ей нравился:

– Обещаю не похищать никого кроме тебя.

Роксана снова натянула колпак ему на глаза и, выскользнув, открыла дверь.

В гостиной их уже ждали. Рейчел раскладывала новые подарки под ёлку, а Мачомен подошёл поприветствовать их. Мегамозг успел наклониться к Роксане и шепнуть ей:

– Постарайся не делать сейчас слишком удивлённое лицо, хорошо?

Она взяла его под локоть. Это было приятно, но, похоже, она слишком волновалась или не особо доверяла его способности не наброситься на давнего соперника на месте.

– Привет! Ты — тот парень, который чуть не свалился с крыши? – начал Мачомен не с самой лучшей фразы для знакомства, протягивая Мегамозгу руку.

– Ты — тот парень, который не осмелился на неё залезть, чтобы повесить гирлянду? – усмехнулся в ответ Мегамозг и получил от Роксаны ощутимый тычок под рёбра.

Он просто не мог удержаться, потому что Мачомен, старающийся казаться ниже своего роста, выглядел слишком потешно. Не воспользоваться ситуацией было бы глупо.

– Я тебя где-то видел, – Мачомен поправил очки.

– Роксана, слышала? Он меня где-то видел!

Роксана ущипнула его и строго посмотрела на Мачомена.

– Ты его обидел, – шепнула она одними губами и тот чуть заметно кивнул.

– Уэйн Скотт, – добродушно улыбнувшись, сказал Мачомен.

– Думаешь, я не узнал тебя? – Мегамозг с удовольствием отметил лёгкую панику в глазах Мачомена после этих слов и протянул ему руку, подчёркнуто-искусственно улыбаясь. – Эмеральд Вилли Макс.

В тишине раздался одновременный вздох Роксаны и Рейчел.

– Тот самый Макс? – с недоверием уточнил Мачомен.

– Макскорп, да. Основатель и держатель восьмидесяти семи процентов акций. И я добился этого без родительских денег и дедовских нефтяных вышек. Впрочем, ты знаешь, это же твоя фирма купила мой первый патент.

Вытаращив глаза, как будто встретив знаменитость, Мачомен пожал его руку и Мегамозг широко усмехнулся. Он до последнего не был полностью уверен, что маскировка сработает как надо, всё-таки, у него не было никаких исследований зрительных способностей Мачомена и оставалось неизвестным, насколько его может обмануть жёсткий свет.

Но личность Эмеральда Вилли Макса и сама компания Макскорп были его персональной гордостью, а продажа патентов в Скотт Индастриз — поводом утешить самолюбие после очередного разгромного поражения Мачомену. В чём-то он его всё равно обскакивал. Просто не у всех на виду.

– Я избегал этого знакомства так долго, как только мог, но сама судьба свела нас, – сказал Мегамозг торжественно.

– Никаких разговоров о бизнесе, – процедила Роксана и вцепилась в плечо Мегамозга, яростно зашептав ему на ухо. – Почему ты не сказал?

– Ты тоже мне не всё сказала, – подмигнул Мегамозг.

– Боже, Роксана, мы встречаемся с конкурентами, – внезапно встряла Рейчел.

– Нас ещё не представили, но я рад с вами познакомиться, мисс Ричи, – Мегамозг галантно снял колпак.

– Просто Рейчел.

– Мы не встречаемся, – поправила Роксана.

– Мы не конкуренты, – сказал Мачомен.

Мегамозг повернулся к нему.

– Моя компания обставила твою в тендере на поставку ударопрочной электроники для метрополитена.

– Но поезда и вагоны метро выпускает моя.

– На моих двигателях.

– Которые ты не можешь собрать из-за нехватки мощностей.

– Потому что я не вижу смысла налаживать производство вещей, которые принесут мне больше расходов, чем выгоды. Сколько поездов в год заказывает город с учётом разрушений? Два? Три?

– На моих поездах ходит весь штат.

– Моя электроника продаётся по всему миру.

– Я попросила не говорить о делах, – вздохнув, Роксана закатила глаза и дёрнула Мегаомозга за рукав. – Ты сказал, что ты сегодня не на работе, помнишь?

– Но ты не предупредила, что на вечеринке будет сам Уэйн Скотт и мой персональный шанс обсудить лично пару проектов, без всей этой бюрократической игры «передай секретарю моего секретаря и мы, возможно, выбьем пятнадцать минут для встречи через три недели». Всё честно.

– Мы на минуту, – Роксана настойчиво взяла Мегамозга за руку и вывела в соседнюю комнату. – Какого чёрта ты делаешь? – зашипела она, как следует закрыв дверь.

– А на что похоже?

– На вашу традиционную остроумную перепалку, вот на что.

– Ты захотела, чтобы я втянул Уэйна Скотта в мой космический проект, и, между прочим, просила присутствовать на переговорах, а теперь мешаешь мне работать с ним?

– Какого чёрта ты вообще украл личность Эмеральда Вилли Макса?

– Не украл, а создал! Это моя личность. И моя компания. И второй кристально чистый и ни в чём не замешенный крупный бизнесмен в Метросити — это тоже я. Сюрприз.

Роксана промолчала, всё ещё не веря.

– E.Vil Maximum. Эти звуки тебе ничего не напоминают?

– Ой. Я направила тебе пятнадцать запросов об интервью, – удивлённо сказала Роксана. – И ты ни на один не ответил!

– Я просил тебя взять у меня интервью пятнадцать раз. Ты ни разу не согласилась.

– Но я не знала.

– Представь себе, я тоже многие вещи сейчас узнаю впервые.

– Ты не можешь оправдывать то, что делал раньше, тем, о чём узнал только что.

– Могу. Я злодей.

– Ты не на работе, – фыркнула Роксана.

– И что ты предлагаешь? Что я получу, если будет по-твоему?

– Ты хотел услышать как я пою?

Когда они вернулись в гостиную, Мачомен и Рейчел мило щебетали на диване.

– Роксана запретила мне разговаривать о бизнесе сегодня, – смиренным тоном сказал Мегамозг. – Но у меня всё равно есть выгодное коммерческое предложение. Скотт Индастриз сможет стать обладателем собственного космического спутника. Лет через пять.


	8. VIII. Слишком много Ричи

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ох, как я счастлива вернуться! (как будто я куда-то уходила)  
> Ладно, несмотря на стремительно приближающуюся весну, я рада вернуться к рождественскому настроению (есть надежда, что уже на это Рождество это будет уже уютный законченный фанфик, который будет приятно перечитывать под тёплым пледом с кружкой горячей какавы и печенькой)  
> Я бы рекомендовала перечитать сначала просто для того, чтобы вспомнить все те милые моменты, которые уже происходили.  
> Рада приветствовать вас ! Снова.

Они доигрывали третий тур в уно расположившись на полу в гостиной, когда начали прибывать остальные члены семьи. У кузины Роксаны Анжелы оказалась большая семья — вместе с мужем и детьми их было шестеро. Мегамозгу больше всех понравился старший — ему было лет четырнадцать на вид, он имел хмурое выражение лица и был со вкусом одет во всё чёрное, футболку с принтом из компьютерной игры и джинсы с цепями. Коротко со всеми поздоровавшись, он лёг на диван и достал телефон, полностью сосредоточившись на экране.

Роксана побежала обниматься с Анжелой и младшими детьми. Рейчел помахала вошедшим со своего места. Уэйн пересел так, чтобы его спина упиралась в большое кресло, а бок в стену.

– Что? – спросил Мегамозг, двигаясь и пряча карты.

– Дети, – полушёпотом сказал Уэйн.

– Не любишь детей, да? – довольно ухмыльнулся Мегамозг.

– Нет, просто они быстрые, хрупкие и непредсказуемые, – пожал плечами Уэйн. – Я люблю детей. Честно.

– Непредсказуемые? – переспросил Мегамозг и повернулся к детям, тыкая в каждого по очереди пальцем. – Алан будет весь вечер валяться на диване, корчить недовольное лицо и рубиться в змейку.

– Почему в змейку? – спросила Рейчел.

– Потому что его телефон ничего круче не поддерживает, ему явно вручили его в наказание за то, что он слишком много часов провёл в варкрафте, чтобы отучить от компьютера, только гляньте на его лицо.

– И ты думаешь, это не сработает?

– Конечно, нет. Он же подросток.

– Я педагог со стажем, это сработает.

Мегамозг повернулся к ней и собрался выпалить что-то вроде того, что он так и знал это, то-то она ему сразу не понравилась, но прикусил язык. Он должен был понравиться Рейчел, а не ссориться с ней. Вместо этого он перевёл палец дальше, остановившись на двенадцатилетней девочке.

– Это Люси? Она будет не отходить от матери, подражая каждому её жесту, вот как сейчас, и внимательно слушая взрослые разговоры, пока не появятся другие девочки.

Он бросил короткий взгляд на Рейчел и она коротко кивнула.

– Брайану минуты через три надоест смотреть в телефон Алана и на его месте я бы пошёл на кухню что-нибудь стащить, но он точно пойдёт искать телевизор, если взрослые позволят ему надолго перед ним задержаться. А от Ричарда должен прятаться не ты, Уэйн, а кот. О, похоже, кот понял это, я нигде его не вижу.

– Их четыре, – тихо поправил Уэйн. – Четыре кота, – он к чему-то прислушался. – Да, похоже, они спрятались.

Роксана вернулась к ним.

– Как ты их всех узнал? – спросила она, мягко потрепав Мегамозга по волосам, и села рядом.

Мегамозг чуть подвинулся, пряча карты, но так, чтобы она могла потрепать его по волосам ещё раз, если захотела бы. Это были странные покалывающие ощущения на коже головы. Ему нравилось.

– Я был внимательным, когда упаковывал печенье, – сказал он. – Ты сказала, что всё сложено по порядку, и я подумал, ты действительно не только использовала возрастную градацию, но разделила всё в семейные группы, потому что ты педантична. К тому же, я угадал Алана, дальше было легче. И я посмотрел все фотографии, некоторые были подписаны. Ладно, Роксана, не смотри на меня так, ты назвала по именам Анжелу, Брайана и Фреда, как я должен был не догадаться, если бы даже был болваном? Хорошо, смотри на меня так.

Закрыв рот, Роксана отвернулась.

– Хорошо, у нас есть минут пять, пока Фред и Анжела высушат волосы и присоединятся к нам.

– Но я выигрываю, – возмутился Мегамозг.

– Выиграешь ещё раз, – Роксана взглянула на него из-под ресниц.

– Только одну партию. У меня ноги затекли, – вдруг пожаловался Уэйн.

– Перестань бояться детей и сядь в нормальную позу, – подколол его Мегамозг.

– Я не боюсь детей.

– К тому же, Джордж Билли младший пока не пришёл.

– С чего мне бояться Джорджа Билли младшего?

– Я так понимаю, он самый преданный фанат Мачомена в этой семье. А у тебя похожая комплекция и вон какие ручищи, уж извини меня. Он не просил тебя в него переодеться и поиграть с ним?

Рейчел неожиданно закашлялась, а Роксана уронила голову ему в свитер и тихо хрюкнула. Мегамозг постарался сделать самое удивлённое лицо, какое только мог.

– Ты в порядке, Рейчел? – вежливо спросил Мегамозг, пока Уэйн похлопывал её по спине, бросая на него сердитые взгляды. – Я что-то не то сказал? Роксана, что я сказал? Просил, да?

Роксана приложила палец к его губам.

– Всё, молчи и давайте доиграем партию.

Мегамозг расплылся в улыбке, глядя на неё, а она неожиданно толкнула его.

– Мошенник! – закричала она. – Ты не выигрываешь, ты блефуешь! У тебя все карты красные семёрки!

– Вот тебе обязательно было это говорить? – возмутился Мегамозг, отодвигаясь от неё и прижимая к себе карты. – Ты специально втёрлась ко мне в доверие, чтобы посмотреть мои карты и всё разболтать! А я ведь мог выиграть! Я из-за тебя никогда не выигрываю!

– Ты проигрываешь не из-за меня.

– Ты меня отвлекаешь!

– Всегда?

– Да!

Роксана насмешливо приподняла брови.

– Мог бы не брать меня в свои игры, если я тебе мешаю.

– Без тебя неинтересно. Ты приносишь элемент хаоса каждый раз, когда пытаешься раскрыть всем мои карты и заставить меня проиграть даже при самой выигрышной позиции.

– Так тебе это нравится или нет?

– Конечно, нравится, раз я продолжаю делать это.

– Пожалуйста, не целуйтесь, дети смотрят, – громко шепнула Рейчел.

Мегамозг и Роксана, вздрогнув, синхронно повернулись. Люси, Брайан и Ричард стояли перед ними, неловко улыбаясь. Алан не смотрел на них, лопая пузыри жвачки.

– Мама сказала поиграть с вами, – сказала Люси.

– Привет, мои дорогие. Конечно. В уно? – спросила Рейчел.

– Уно сложно, – протянул Ричард. – Я всё время проигрываю.

– Эй, я тоже всё время проигрываю, хочешь в мою команду? – предложил Мегамозг.

– Команда лузеров, – протянул Ричард недовольно.

– Ему не привыкать, – фыркнула Роксана.

Мегамозг сердито посмотрел на неё.

– Я буду в твоей команде, – Ричард забрался на колени Уэйну и тот растеряно развёл руками.

– Он тебя не съест, – мстительно сказал Мегамозг. – Пусть и в твоей команде будет кто-то, кто спутает тебе карты.

– Я не в твоей команде, – строго сказала Роксана.

Люси села рядом с Рейчел, Брайан сел между сестрой и Уэйном.

– Она никогда не хочет быть в моей команде, – пожал плечами Мегамозг.

– Нас не представили, – важно сказала Люси.

– Позвольте представиться, Макс, – Мегамозг кивнул головой.

– Эмеральд Вилли Макс, – пропела Роксана.

Мегамозг улыбнулся. Ей понравилось это имя. Она почти хвасталась им!

– Они дети, они не будут впечатлены, – возразил он. – Просто Макс.

– Я впечатлён, – впервые подал голос с дивана Алан и Мегамозг повернулся к нему.

Алан так же смотрел в телефон и его пальцы быстро бегали по кнопкам.

– Спасибо, мистер крутой, я действительно это ценю, – сказал Мегамозг.

– Сейчас, тридцать секунд, я иду на рекорд, – не отвлекаясь от телефона пробухтел Алан. – Всё, продул.

Он поднялся с дивана, подошёл к ним и сел рядом с Мегамозгом, протягивая ему руку.

– Алан Фелт. Я ваш преданный фанат.

– Фанат? – удивился Мегамозг, медленно пожимая руку, а потом, не удержавшись, повернулся в сторону Уэйна и сказал как будто всем сразу. – Слышали? У меня есть свой собственный фанат!

Роксана ткнула его локтем и Мегамозг слегка подвинулся.

– Можно узнать, когда будет релиз Космической Саги два? – спросил Алан.

– Предварительно запланировано на двадцать второе октября следующего года. Я выпускаю в апреле новую линейку компьютеров, которые потянут эту вещь, дополнительный софт и кое-что по железу. На конференции объявим дату релиза.

– Ты выпускаешь компьютерные игры? – спросила Роксана.

– Конечно, выпускаю, что может затянуть подростков в мои сети быстрее? – фыркнул Мегамозг.

– Ты сам их делаешь?

– Конечно, нет, я даю идею и одобряю проекты, а все мелочи подгоняют мне наёмные работники. Ты представляешь себе мой график? Когда мне делать игры? Я лично занимаюсь только самыми интересными вещами! Роксана, серьёзно, ты узнавала что-то о Макскорп и дочерних компаниях, прежде чем слать мне все эти запросы на интервью? – Мегамозг снова повернулся к зрителям и пожаловался. – Она совсем не интересуется мной.

– Мистер Макс делает программное обеспечение, электронику, платы, микросхемы, суперсовременное оборудование и выпускает мегакрутые игры со сложным передовым интерфейсом на два шага впереди остальных производителей игр! – важно заявил Алан с горящими глазами. – В Макскорп работает до четырёх тысяч сотрудников множества технических профилей и для того, чтобы попасть туда, нужно иметь лучшие оценки, серьёзный колледж за спиной и блестящие рекомендации и думать цифрами. Там не терпят идиотов. Только самые умные и талантливые! Но это лучшие программисты, лучшее оборудование и космические перспективы!

– Мы полетим в космос! – поддержал его Мегамозг, подняв палец. – Лет через пять-десять. Подумай об этом, Роксана, когда вспомнишь, что сказала мне, что я мог бы делать что-то действительно полезное. Хотя, конечно, я делаю это ради лёгких денег, а не ради пользы. Но космос меня извиняет! Спутниковый интернет имени меня.

– У тебя не хватит мощностей для космоса, – встрял Уэйн. – Как ты собираешься производить ракеты для запуска?

– Да, и для этого мне нужен ты, – ткнул в него Мегамозг. – Ты обеспечишь мне производственную площадку и материалы, а я безвозмездно дам тебе кое-какие чертежи и схемы. Наш союз войдёт в историю человечества! Спутниковый интернет с нашими именами, так уж и быть.

Роксана толкнула его в бок.

– Эй, я просила тебя не говорить о делах, ты сегодня не на работе! – повысила голос она.

– Не хочешь проигрывать? – ухмыльнулся ей Мегамозг. – Она всегда мешает мне работать. Каждый раз.

– Мистер Макс, а можно мне в команду тестировщиков Космической Саги? – выпучив глаза, спросил Алан. – Я подпишу бумаги о неразглашении!

– О, пожалуйста, для своих просто Макс, – благодушно скзал Мегамозг. – И я не думаю, что твои родители позволят тебе на меня работать. Роксана, что ты думаешь? Замолвишь словечко?

Роксана закрыла лицо рукой.

– Меня здесь нет, – пробубнила она. – Это безумие.

– Вот, – вздохнул Мегамозг, повернувшись к Алану. – Она никогда мне не помогает.

– Я тебя убью, если не перестанешь делать это, – буркнула Роксана, не убирая руки от лица.

– Тебе придётся встать в очередь, – расплылся в улыбке Мегамозг.

– Ладно. Кто передо мной?

– Ты запретила мне говорить о работе сегодня, – мстительно сказал Мегамозг. – Я подготовлю для тебя список, если твой следующий запрос на интервью будет более содержательным и интересным и ты сможешь обеспечить мне эксклюзив на своём канале.

– Кто-нибудь, убейте его, – вздохнула Роксана.

– Прости, сестрёнка, – сказала Рейчел. – Но мне нравится на это смотреть.

– Вот! – довольно надул грудь Мегамозг. – Роксана, а ты меня совсем не ценишь.

– Мы будем играть? – спросил Брайан.

– Взрослые разговаривают! – шикнула на него Люси.

– Мы будем играть! – азартно воскликнул Мегамозг. – Давайте сюда карты, я раздаю.

– Будем считать, что ты проиграл предыдущую партию, – сказала Роксана, протягивая ему карты.

– Я буду считать, что я её выиграл.

– Мы вовремя? – послышался голос.

– Привет! – сказала Рейчел. – Мы без вас не начинали!

– Анжела, Фред, – сказала Роксана. – Это мой друг Макс.

– Сам Эмеральд Вилли Макс! – встрял Алан. – Мам, пап, можно, я буду работать в Макскорп?

– Сначала закончи школу, – сказал Фред, пока Мегамозг пожимал ему руку и пытался справиться с головокружением.

Третье настоящее рукопожатие за день! И не последнее! И это уважение в глазах Фреда! Не то, чтобы ему было дело до Фреда. Он никогда не пользовался этой внешностью ни для чего кроме налаживания законного бизнеса, но теперь это затягивало. Просто он ещё раз уверился, что очаровать всех в качестве преуспевающего бизнесмена с человеческой внешностью легче лёгкого. Даже Уэйн чёртов Скотт не устоит.

– Я могу нанимать школьников в качестве стажёров-тестировщиков, – небрежно заметил Мегамог. – Это блестящие рекомендации для колледжа или работодателей в дальнейшем. Если, конечно, уровень интеллекта соискателя позволяет.

– Что там у тебя с оценками, дорогой? – спросила Анджела.

– Вот именно, – хмыкнула Рейчел.

– Уровень ай кю приоритетней шкёльной графы баллов, – пожал плечами Мегамозг. – Я вышлю анкету на ваш электронный адрес. Но если родители требуют определённых оценок — даже я бессилен.

– Если отлично закончишь год, – строго сказал Фред.

Алан растеряно посмотрел на Мегамозга, а потом в его взгляде появилась решимость.

– Я сделаю это! – уверенно сказал он.

– Вот, такие люди мне нужны! – гордо заявил Мегамозг и снова сел на своё место, потянувшись к колоде, а потом повернулся к Рейчел. – Я не педагог со стажем, но мне кажется, это эффективней змейки. Перспективы всегда эффективней наказания.

– Ты жульничал, – пропела Роксана прежде, чем Рейчел что-то возразила. – У тебя были козыри.

– Ты не заметила? Я всегда так делаю, – пожал плечами Мегамозг. – Сколько игроков в игре? Кто-то хочет разбиться на команды?

Раздался звонок в дверь и Роксана встала.

– Я иду встречать гостей! – крикнула она, торопясь сбежать.

– Я не хочу играть без тебя! – крикнул Мегамозг.

– Зато посмотрим, можешь ли ты выиграть, если я тебе не мешаю!

Мегамозг со вздохом раздал карты. Рейчел доверительно потянулась к нему.

– Нужна помощь с френдзоной? – шёпотом спросила она.

– Спасибо, я справляюсь, – слегка опешил Мегамозг, густо покраснев и на всякий случай спрятав свои карты.

– Я угадала, – гордо ухмыльнулась Рейчел. – Она тебе нравится.

Мегамозга спасла куча гомонящих детей, влетевших в гостиную в сопровождении троих взрослых, и он снова встал, чтобы представиться и пожать руку. Дети тем временем снесли поле для игры в уно со всеми картами, младшие тут же сцепились и Уэйн с обречённым выражением лица оттащил их друг от друга.

– Я сваливаю на диван, – быстро сказал Алан и подхватил свой телефон, совершив самый тактически верный манёвр, успев по дороге дать пять одному из вошедших мужчин.

– Джордж Ричи, – важно раздув усы, представился пожилой джентльмен.

– Эмеральд Вилли Макс, – так же серьёзно представился Мегамозг.

– Алан Ричи.

– Очень приятно, Эмеральд Вилли Макс.

– Моя супруга Кейт.

– Счастлив познакомиться с вами. Со всеми вами.

Обмен любезностями происходил под всё возрастающую какофонию звуков. Скоро всё утонуло в криках, поэтому приветствия Уэйна и Фреда можно было только прочесть по губам.

– Моя нога!

– Подвинься, я тоже хочу!

– Привет!

– Руди, нет!

– Он укусил меня!

– Я здесь сидел!

– Тётя Анжела!

– Привет, маленькая тёзка.

– Белла меня укусила!

– Нет!

– Да!

Мегамозг уже не стал рисковать садиться на пол и быть снесённым лавиной из детей.

– Нам нужна игра для большего количества игроков, – сказала вернувшаяся Роксана.

– И что-нибудь для мелких, – со вздохом дополнил Уэйн.

– Принесём им конструктор? – предложила Рейчел.

– Супергерои! Супергерои! Я буду играть в супергероев! – закричал мальчишка, которого Мегамозг с ухмылкой определил как Джорджа Билли младшего, бегая и размахивая руками.

Уэйн скорчил глубоко страдальческую гримасу и Мегамозг чуть не рассмеялся от этого и, чтобы отвлечься, попытался сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы отличить Ребекку, Роби и Руди друг от друга. Роби был мальчиком. Остальное было сложнее. Они выглядели как близнецы, но, если верить семейным фотографиям, одна из девочек была на год старше. Имена почти смутили его. Он что-то путал, или Руди вообще не женское имя? Коробка с печеньем для Руди была с девичьим декором. Да и на фотографиях близнецы были разнополые. Это сокращение? Это вообще норма?

– Всё, я за рояль, – Анжела встала. – Раз у вас нет плана спасения, будем петь, пока они все не успокоятся.

– У тебя нет плана спасения? – Мегамозг не удержался от того, чтобы обратиться с этим к Уэйну. – Не то чтобы я был против пения, но я не знаю ни одной детской песни.

– Ни одной? – спросила Роксана и провела рукой по его волосам так, что он снова растаял и забыл о своих планах подкалывать Уэйна при каждом удобном случае. Только бы она проводила рукой по его волосам снова и снова. Ей нравились его волосы. Это, конечно, не его волосы, но она ведь знала об этом. И всё равно это делала. Иметь волосы было не только красиво, но и приятно.

Анжела уже заиграла простую мелодию, которую Мегамозг, конечно, не раз слышал и если бы захотел, вспомнил все слова.

– Пока все разучивали детские песенки, у меня были дела поважнее, – с гордостью сказал он.

Дети уже пели, Роксана мило улыбалась и Мегамозгу захотелось прижать её к себе.

– Если подключить воображение, музыка кажется вполне танцевальной, – осторожно намекнул он, беря в руку её ладонь.

– Нет, – возразила Роксана. – Я не могу танцевать под хор детских голосов.

Она чуть ближе наклонилась к нему.

– Если мы сейчас начнём танцевать, дети начнут танцевать. Ты себе это представляешь? Нам придётся спасаться бегством!

– Я никогда ещё не спасался бегством от детей.

– Хочешь попробовать?

– Ты обещала, что будешь петь, – Мегамозг хитро улыбнулся ей.

– Хорошо, давай потанцуем, – Роксана сплела свои пальцы с его, взглянув из-под ресниц.

– О, значит, я могу сегодня поговорить с мистером Уэ-эйном Скоттом о моей космической программе? – Мегамозг смело положил вторую руку ей на талию.

– Нет, не можешь, – она положила свободную руку ему на плечо. – Космическая программа? Серьёзно? Настоящая космическая программа? Я буду ждать мою звезду пять лет?

– Это для прикрытия, – шепнул Мегамозг, прильнув к её волосам. – Я запущу свой зонд как только получу от него недостающие материалы честным путём. Остальное — необходимые жертвы, чтобы обеспечить легенду. Мои технологии гораздо круче того, чем я готов поделиться с Уэ-эйном Скоттом и человечеством. Они подождут того, что сделают мои инженеры. Я в их дела почти не вмешиваюсь.

– И когда я могу увидеть мою звезду?

– Если мы заключим сделку сегодня... Примерно через неделю. Я даже отложу мои планы на Рождество.

– Интересно, а что ты планировал на Рождество?

– Отпраздновать его с тобой.

Мегамозг слегка отстранился и заглянул в глаза Роксаны, чтобы увидеть в них странный блеск.

– Кроме этого? – хитро улыбнулась она.

Он снова наклонился к её уху.

– Никаких хитрых репортёрских уловок. Это должен быть сюрприз. Я всё ещё планирую это.

Песня закончилась и их оглушили хлопки лёгких рассеянных аплодисментов, заставив оторваться друг от друга. К ним подошла Рейчел.

– Вау. Никогда не видела, как люди танцуют медляк под «Twinkle Twinkle Little Star». Вы прекрасная пара.

– Спасибо, – сказал Мегамозг.

– Мы не встречаемся, – сказала Роксана и строго посмотрела на него.

– Я знаю, – сказал он. – Тем не менее, у нас хороший... дуэт? Партнёрство? Сотрудничество? Роксана, подскажи слово, я плохо ориентируюсь в формулировках, это по твоей части.

– Вы не встречаетесь, – повторила Рейчел с самодовольным выражением лица, подмигнула и пошла к Уэйну.

Теперь Мегамозг не мог сказать наверняка, что она ему не нравилась. По крайней мере, она умела видеть суть вещей. У неё было немного больше общего с Роксаной, чем на первый взгляд, и это не только причёска. Хорошо, у Роксаны по определению не могло быть плохой сестры, даже если та была педагогом со стажем.

Тем временем, Люси села за рояль вместе с матерью.

– Мама, потанцуй с папой, я сыграю, – сказала она, расставив пальцы.

– Танцевать! Танцевать! – девочки окружили Уэйна.

– Пригласи меня на танец!

– Нет, меня!

– Нет, меня!

Мегамозг почувствовал, как его свитер кто-то дёргает и повернулся. Перед ним стояла девочка, которую он условно обозначил для себя как Руди.

– Можно с вами потанцевать, сэр? – вежливо спросила она, сделав что-то вроде книксена.

– Нет-нет, девочки танцуют с мальчиками, иначе у мальчиков не будет пар! – замахала руками Рейчел, отгоняя детей от Уэйна и Мегамозг улыбнулся.

– Роксана, душа моя, ты же не будешь ревновать? – медовым тоном спросил он.

Роксана вспыхнула и отвернулась.

– Ты можешь потанцевать с Аланом, – хитро продолжил он. – Мистер Фелт, побудешь моим заместителем?

– Я не танцую, при всём уважении, мистер Макс, сэр, нет, это та работа, за которую я не возьмусь, мне очень-очень жаль, – отчеканил Алан, не отрываясь от телефона с выражением лица никак не связанным с сожалением или хотя бы лёгкой заинтересованностью.

Мегамозг засмеялся.

– Мне нравится этот парень, я определённо заберу его себе!

Роксана повернулась и строго посмотрела на него.

– Стажёром в команду. Не на основной бизнес. Он слишком мал для этого. Не переживай. Никаких рисков для жизни.

Роксана приподняла бровь.

– Роксана, я не использую детей, ты же знаешь. Просто стажёр. В мою компанию. Не ко мне лично.

Она хмыкнула.

– И я спрошу разрешения у его родителей, – закончил он.

Роксана снова отвернулась.

– Я пойду спасать Уэйна и потанцую с Джордем Билли младшим, если он захочет танцевать, а он точно захочет танцевать со мной.

Она так это сказала, будто это Мегамозг должен ревновать её, но он только развеселился.

– Отлично, спаси его! – обрадованно воскликнул Мегамозг. – Уэ-эйн Скотт нуждается в спасении!

– Так можно потанцевать? – пискнула Руди.

– С превеликим удовольствием, если юная мисс соблаговолит назвать мне своё полное имя, – ответил Мегамозг, хотя чувствовал себя странно.

Он не рассчитывал танцевать ни с кем кроме Роксаны. Хотя, сначала он и на танец с Роксаной мог только надеяться, так что всё было более чем в норме. Впрочем, он, вероятно, действительно был очаровательным, раз девочка захотела потанцевать с ним, а не с Уэйном Скоттом. План шёл превосходно, буквально лучше, чем он мог ожидать, и это было немного странно, потому что ни один другой его злодейский план превосходным никогда не был.

Они встали в танцевальную позицию и Мегамозг впервые в жизни почувствовал себя слишком высоким и неловким от этого.

– Руди Ричи моё полное имя, потому что мама запретила папе называть меня Рудольфа, а он не хотел, чтобы меня звали Роберта. Поэтому нас с братом зовут Роби и Руди, а Рудольфом или Робертом будут звать моих детей, или детей Роби, или детей Ребекки...

– У вас в семье очередь на имена? – удивлённо спросил Мегамозг.

– Это такая традиция, – строго ответила Руди. – Разве у тебя в семье нет традиционных имён?

– У меня в семье все сами выбирали себе имена, когда становились достаточно взрослыми.

Руби сделала удивлённое лицо.

– А так можно?

– Всё можно, – Мегамозг широко ухмыльнулся.

– Всё-всё?

– Абсолютно никаких ограничений.

– А есть сладкое сколько хочешь?

– Да.

– На обед и на ужин?

– Конечно.

– А не спать после девяти?

– Да. Можно не спать всю ночь.

– А все выходные валяться в постели и смотреть телевизор?

– Я ещё не пробовал.

– Правда? – у неё стало удивлённое и озорное лицо. – Ты же взрослый!

– У меня есть дела поинтересней. В основном, я изобретаю все выходные. И я могу не снимать при этом пижаму.

– Изобретать — это как уроки делать? Ну нет. Я лучше посмотрю телевизор весь день!

– Возможно, я бы мог смотреть телевизор целый день, если бы у Роксаны было собственное круглосуточное шоу, – наконец, поддался Мегамозг.

– Ты в неё влюбился, – Руди сделала хитрую мордашку.

– Никому не слова, – быстро сказал Мегамозг. – Это секрет.

– Всем расскажу.

– Тогда я прочитаю твои мысли и всем расскажу, кто нравится тебе.

– Ты не умеешь читать мысли.

– А как тогда по-твоему я узнал, что тебе нравятся принцессы пони?

– Тётя Роксана рассказала тебе.

– Можешь спросить у неё, она ничего мне не рассказывала.

Руди задумалась. Мегамозг победно улыбнулся.

– Я не скажу и ты не скажешь.

– Я умею хранить секреты. А ты?

– Нема как могила. У тебя правда есть суперспособности? Настоящие?

– Я компенсирую это тем, что крут от природы.

Танец закончился и Мегамозг галантно поклонился партнёрше.

– Что такое компенсирую?

– Это значит, замещаю.

– Что такое замещаю?

– Значит, использую что-то равнозначное или даже превосходящее.

– Что значит равнозначное и превосходящее?

Мегамозг схватился за голову.

– Можно ты теперь со мной потанцуешь?

Мегамозг повернулся. Перед ним стояла Ребекка.

– Отлично! – с облегчением воскликнул он.

На третьем танце он начал искать Роксану, чтобы попросить её спасти его. На четвёртом он начал кусать себя за язык, чтобы не разболтать вообще всем детям, что он влюблён в Роксану.

И ещё ему очень-очень понадобился бы заместитель по танцам.

Когда его пригласила танцевать Рейчел, он действительно начал жалеть, что не улизнул раньше. Дети действительно были меньшей проблемой. Дети были прямолинейны, предсказуемы, управляемы и не задавали вопросов типа «как давно ты влюблён в мою сестру?», «у вас что-то серьёзное?» и «расскажи подробнее, как вы познакомились».

Когда его спасла Роксана, он прижался к ней с такой благодарностью, что она охнула.

– Я действительно не хочу танцевать ни с кем кроме тебя, – буркнул он ей в шею и почувствовал, как её руки крепче обняли его.

– Ммм, – ответила она.


	9. IX. Слишком много детей

Мегамозг позволил Белле Ричи разрисовать ему лицо в основном потому, что Уэйн Скотт наотрез отказался в этом участвовать, неуклюже взвалившись на диван и поджав под себя ноги, да и у большинства взрослых внезапно нашлись дела поважнее, чем быть разрисованными гуашью.

Мегамозг давно рассчитал, что для того, чтобы очаровать всех, ему нужно очаровать детей. Это несложно было устроить, играя в их игры. И после этого склонить на свою сторону остаток Ричи будет делом пары разговоров.

Белла стала рисовать супергеройскую маску и Мегамозг шёпотом попросил не использовать синий цвет. На всякий случай. Она выбрала белый с золотом, щекотно вырисовывая звёздочки на его щёках, щедро добавляя больше краски для более яркого блеска. Джордж Билли младший, увидев его, притащил белую простыню и, плохо выговаривая половину букв, предложил надеть и притвориться Мачоменом, раз уж он не против побыть супергероем. Уэйн Скотт на своём диване выглядел странно довольным, глядя на это.

– Да пожалуйста! – демонстративно воскликнул Мегамозг, накидывая простыню. – Я настоящий Мачомен, посмотрите на меня, я могучий и прекрасный, а мои волосы развеваются на ветру, я могу ими взмахивать туда, я могу ими взмахивать сюда!

Он вскочил с ногами на кресло и встал в супергеройскую позу, горделиво подняв подбородок и величаво взмахивая головой, как Мачомен делал это в рекламе шампуня, не забывая шевелить плащ за спиной. Уэйн Скотт, покраснев, отвернулся и спрятал лицо на шее задорно ухмылявшейся Рейчел. Кажется, он всхлипывал.

Первыми засмеялись и захлопали девочки.

Роксана, войдя в гостиную с подносом какао, развернулась, попыталась выскочить, почти врезалась в дверной проём и, взяв себя в руки, вернулась, хихикая и похрюкивая. Вошедшая следом Анжела едва не уронила свой поднос от смеха. Следом залились в хохоте все. Мегамозг принял новую пафосную позу, выставив одну руку перед собой, а вторую прижав к груди.

– Ах, Роксана, я вижу, ты нуждаешься в моём супергеройском спасении! – воскликнул он, подражая тембру голоса Мачомена. – Сейчас, я сперва покажу всем свои прекрасные мускулы, а потом спасу тебя!

– Я не нуждаюсь в спасении, – возразила Роксана тем самым терпеливым голосом, которым она всегда разговаривала с Мачоменом во время похищений.

– О нет, Рокси, я настаиваю, ты нуждаешься в таком замечательном летающем неуязвимом супергерое, как я!

Мегамозг услышал, как Уэйн в кресле стыдливо и тихо всхлипнул:

– Нет...

Рейчел погладила его по волосам и шепнула

– Да, именно так всё и выглядит.

– Нет...

– Трепещите, злодеи! – воскликнул Мегамозг, стараясь не взмахивать плащом по своей давней привычке и вскочил на спинку кресла, легко балансируя на нём и поворачиваясь. – Взгляните на меня с этого ракурса! А теперь сфотографируйте меня вот так! Я само благородство! Я сила! Я стать! И, конечно же, я справедливость!

Рейчел уже заливисто хохотала, постукивая Уэйна по коленке.

– А теперь я лечу спасать тебя, Рокси!

Мегамозг спрыгнул с кресла, выполнив красивое супергеройское приземление, заставив всех восхищённо вздохнуть, подскочил к Роксане, выхватил у неё поднос из рук, высоко подняв над головой, и обхватил её за талию, слегка наклонив её.

– Ну, разве я не великолепен? – промурлыкал он уже своим тоном.

– Ты всегда великолепен, – выдохнула Роксана, глядя ему в глаза, и что-то внутри него больно ёкнуло, потому что он не знал, предназначалась эта фраза ему, или Мачомену, но он хотел бы, чтобы она сказала это ему.

Вероятно, чтобы окончательно добить его, она выпуталась у него из рук и поцеловала его в щёку. Мегамозг охнул и чуть не уронил поднос, немного расплескав его содержимое и опуская, чтобы удобнее держать, всё ещё не сводя с неё глаз.

– Ты вышел из образа. Он никогда не смотрит на меня так, – мягко сказала она и провела пальцем по его носу.

Зрители восторженно зааплодировали и закричали подбадривающие слова и, моргнув, Мегамозг вновь собрался, заставив себя прекратить трепетать.

– Я, как всегда, спас положение! Кто хочет немного супергеройской какавы?

– Какао, – шикнула Роксана.

– Я знаю.

– Я!

– Я!

– Я!

Дети налетели на них, почти сбив с ног и Роксана поспешно начала раздавать кружки.

Мегамозг почувствовал, что его обнимают за ногу и опустил взгляд.

– Ты самый крутой Мачомен, – наивно сказал Джордж Билли младший.

– О, я уверен, настоящий Мачомен круче, – пожал плечами Мегамозг, стараясь сдержаться и не смотреть в сторону дивана, где Рейчел утешала настоящего Мачомена, притворяющегося Уэйном Скоттом.

– Теперь поиграешь со мной? – Джордж Билли младший поднял на него просящие глаза. – Со мной никто не играет в Мачомена.

– Эй, хочешь сам побыть Мачоменом?

– Да!

Мегамозг скинул простыню и повязал вокруг шеи ребёнка.

– Готов?

– Да!

Мегамозг схватил его под мышками и высоко поднял над гостиной.

– Ого! – восторженно сказала Роксана. – Ты казался мне более хрупким. Он же тяжёлый!

– Я качаюсь! – ответил Мегамозг. – Поберегись, мы летим спасать человечество! Если по дороге будут разрушения, я не виноват!

Не устояв на ногах из-за веса, Мегамозг побежал куда несли ноги, размахивая хохочущим ребёнком. И изо всех сил стараясь не ударить в грязь лицом перед Роксаной.

– Я всех победю! – вторил ему Джордж Билли младший между визгами и скорее злодейским, чем геройским хохотом. – Я всех спасу!

– Куда летим? – выкрикнул Мегамозг, довольно быстро устав.

– Там Мегамоск на диване!

– Ох, нет...

Мегамозг затормозил, держа маленького Мачомена перед собой на вытянутых руках перед удлинившимся лицом Уэйна Скотта.

– Сдавайся, Мегамоск! – пафосно воскликнул Джордж Билли младший, взмахивая кулачками.

– Только быстрее, пожалуйста, у меня уже болят руки, я не суперсильный, – выдохнул Мегамозг.

– Я тебя посажу в тюрьму, негодяй!

– Я сдаюсь! – Уэйн протянул вперёд руки в позиции для сковывания наручниками.

– Эй, а как же злодейская речь? – возмутился Мегамозг.

– Но я не играю! – жалко пискнул Уэйн.

– Ох, боже, – Мегамозг посадил ребёнка на спинку дивана и устало размял руки. – Уэйн, ты мог бы хоть немного подыграть!

– Я не знаю как! – ещё жалобнее ответил Уэйн. – Я не умею говорить речи, если они не написаны моим секретарём!

– Ты такой скучный, – фыркнул Мегамозг.

– Да! – вторил ему Джордж Блилли младший. – Ты злодей!

Уэйн вздохнул и ссутулился.

– Нам придётся найти другого злодея, этот не подходит, – махнул на него рукой Мегамозг. – Он всегда такой скучный?

– Всегда! – Джордж Билли младший сердито топнул ногой. – Эй, пусть тогда Ричард будет злодеем! Он мелкий! Мы ему зададим! Я швырну в него что-нибудь лазерным зрением!

Он радостно запрыгал на диване.

– Ты не можешь назначать других детей злодеями, – терпеливым тоном сказал Мегамозг.

– Почему не могу? Это весело!

– Разве Мачомен так сделал бы? Настоящий герой никогда не объявил бы другого ребёнка злодеем только потому, что ему так веселее.

Мегамозг отметил краем глаза, как Уэйн беспокойно заёрзал. Или ему хотелось, чтобы заёрзал.

– Но тогда как мы будем играть?

– Мы по-прежнему можем всех спасать и помогать всем. Давай посмотрим, кто здесь действительно нуждается в помощи?

– Ты и займись этой ерундой. Это скучно, я не хочу.

Джордж Билли младший стянул с себя простыню, накинул её на голову Мегамозга и скатился с дивана.

– И всё? – пискнул Мегамозг. – Почему я должен делать за Мачомена его работу только потому, что ему надоело?

Уэйн Скотт расхохотался, заработав уничижительный взгляд. К Мегамозгу подошла Роксана и поправила простыню, завязывая её на его плечах.

– Я думала, ты не любишь детей, – сказала она мягко.

– Почему это?

– Не знаю, такое ощущение. Насколько я знаю, они тебя не очень любили в детстве.

– Может, я всё детство мечтал поиграть с ними, – ответил он. – На равных.

– Это отлично, потому что вон там маленькая армия супергероев, которые тоже хотят, чтобы ты потаскал их по комнате.

Мегамозг обернулся и увидел толпу детей с раскрашенными лицами, прыгающих друг вокруг друга и время от времени посматривающих на него.

– Почему я? – возмутился он. – Роксана! Они тяжёлые! У меня нет столько силищи! Я выдохся ещё на младшем!

– Ты качаешься, – хитро фыркнула она.

– Ты просто хочешь увидеть, как они повергнут меня и будут прыгать на моём хладном трупе, – трагическим тоном сказал Мегамозг.

Роксана засмеялась. Мегамозг страдальчиски закатил глаза.

– Не думал, что скажу это. Уэйн?

– У меня сколиоз, – ответил Уэйн.

– Ты пожалеешь.

– Не думаю, – Уэйн нагло ухмыльнулся. – Ты сам сказал, Джордж Билли младший настоящая угроза. Теперь ты видишь, почему.

Мегамозг скривился и потянулся в его сторону, подняв палец.

– Не называй ребёнка угрозой...

– Это ты сделал, – пожал плечами Уэйн.

Мегамозг сверкнул глазами. Роксана положила руки на его плечи и он вздрогнул, а потом закрыл глаза и повернулся к ней. Она мягко погладила его по плечам. Он взял её за руку и потянул в сторону детей.

– Верно. Мне нужна моя космическая программа. Я хочу выиграть, – тихо сказал он.

Она приподняла бровь.

– И я обещал тебе без погрома сегодня, – вздохнул Мегамозг совсем тихо.

Роксана наклонилась к его уху.

– Мне показалось, или ты только что защищал моего племянника? – промурлыкала она.

– Показалось, – ответил он. – Он меня раздражает. Уэйн. Не племянник. У тебя хороший племянник. У тебя все племянники хорошие.

Роксана захихикала. Мегамозг сел на корточки перед детьми.

– Эй. Все кто младше восьми лет могут по очереди покататься на моих плечах. Остальным придётся работать ногами. Идёт?

– Ура!

Мегамозг таскал на плечах Ричарда и они носились толпой по просторному холлу, когда в дверь позвонили.

– Открой! Открой! Открой! – скомандовал Ричард, вцепившись в его волосы. Будь волосы настоящие, это было бы неприятно.

Мегамозг послушно распахнул дверь и сделал шаг назад. На пороге стоял Санта.

– Прювет? – растерянно сказал Мегамозг.

– Хо, ты ещё кто? – спросил вошедший Санта, оттянув бороду и показав уже знакомое лицо Бобби Ричи.

– Он со мной! – помахала Роксана из гурьбы девочек. – Это мой друг.

– Эмеральд Вилли Макс, – представился Мегамозг, протягивая руку. Это было бы более эффектно, если бы на его плечах не сидел маленький супергерой и не накрывал ему лицо своим импровизированным плащом из обрывка красной занавески.

– Роберт Ричи. Эй, тот самый Макс?

– Тот самый! – Мегамозг попытался избавиться от плаща на голове, но, в конце концов, просто снял Ричарда с плеч и блаженно выпрямился. – А ты тот самый Санта-Клаус?

– Именно так, – Роберт Ричи поправил бороду.

– Мой папа настоящий Санта-Клаус! – важно заявил мальчик, выходя из-за его спины. Мегамозг отметил для себя, что он явно младше восьми лет и мысленно застонал. Хоть бы и этого не пришлось катать!

– Уверен? – осторожно уточнил он. – Алекс, верно?

– Когда дети себя плохо ведут, их кусает Санта-Клаус в супермаркете и когда они вырастают, они обречены каждое Рождество обрастать красным костюмом и бородой и становиться Сантой, – сказал Алекс. – Иначе как бы один Санта-Клаус успел разнести столько подарков?

– Хорошо, что я никогда не был в супермаркете в детстве, – протянул Мегамозг.

– А кто тут мой маленький племянничек, который хорошо себя вёл? – крикнула Роксана, открывая руки, и Алекс побежал обниматься.

– А мы принесли рождественского гуся! – сказала вошедшая женщина.

– Я помогу! – Мегамозг спешно схватил тяжёлый поднос, который после всех этих детей был не такой тяжёлый.

– Я провожу тебя на кухню, – предложила Роксана.

Она нырнула под руку в опасной близости от него и повела в сторону, пока они не оказались в заполненной ароматами кухне.

– Ставь вот здесь, рядом с другими гусями.

Мегамозг опустил поднос и удивлённо присвистнул, увидев количество блюд, приготовленных к столу.

– Нас много, – пояснила Роксана. – По правде, мне повезло, что мне выпала честь готовить печенье, потому что иначе мне пришлось бы делать что-то другое, а я не умею готовить. Когда я в последний раз делала гуся, он вышел таким ужасным, что на семейном совете было решено поручать такие серьёзные блюда только опытным домохозяйкам. Хорошо что их всегда не меньше трёх.

– Зато у тебя очень вкусное печенье, – сказал Мегамозг. – Мне не терпится его заполучить.

– Когда наступит Рождество.

Роксана потянулась и нежно провела рукой по его щеке.

– У тебя звёздочки смазались, – сказала она. – И краска поплыла. Ты вспотел.

– Они были тяжёлые. И мы бегали. А я в свитере. Я сейчас высохну.

Он попытался собрать потекшую краску куском простыни.

– Дай я.

Роксана забрала простыню из его рук, промокнула его лоб и стала тереть его щёки.

– Ой. Я не могу понять, как работает эта проекция. Разве она не должна перекрывать тебя?

– Всё что наносится на жёсткий свет, остаётся сверху, пока я не сниму иллюзию. Она как верхняя кожа. Очень сложная и хорошо настроенная на меня. Моё тело под ней работает как обычно и влияет на общий вид проекции. Краснеет, бледнеет, это проступает наружу. Выделяет пот, слёзы или кровь, которые просачиваются...

– Кровь? – Роксана ахнула, прикрыв рот.

– Мне иногда приходится драться. Ты, вероятно, упустила этот момент моей жизни? Я не понимаю, как ты могла не заметить.

Мегамозг внезапно понял, что она прижалась к нему, комкая его плащ из простыни, а он обнимает её за талию. Её распахнутые глаза смотрели на него. А он смотрел на её губы, которые были так близко. Он хотел её поцеловать больше всего на свете.

– Так только хуже, – неожиданно сказала она и снова интенсивно потёрла ладонью его лоб, а потом, ухмыляясь, размазала краску по его лицу, смелее водя пальцами. – Ты должен умыться.

– Да, – ответил он, подставляясь ей и млея от прикосновений.

– Серьёзно, – она провела пальцем по его носу, оставляя золотистый след. Её пальцы вырисовывали спирали.

– Ты специально всё размазала.

Она хитро улыбнулась в ответ.

– Ты не будешь ходить перед моим братом с этим на лице.

– Твой брат ходит с бородой Санты на лице. Ты что, пытаешься презентовать меня в самом выгодном свете? Прости, я забыл дома деловой костюм. Но я всё ещё могу показать ему свои акции.

Роксана фыркнула и на секунду упёрлась в него лбом. Когда она отстранилась, на ней красовалось большое бело-золотое пятно.

– О какой выгодной презентации может идти речь, если ты теперь тоже в краске? – спросил Мегамозг и провёл пальцами по её лбу.

Роксана прислонилась к его руке и он не смог оторваться от её кожи, плавно ведя блестящий узор к её щеке, обведя скулу и приподняв подбородок. Она приоткрыла губы, глядя на него. Он действительно собирался её поцеловать и она совершенно не протестовала против этого.

– Роксана? – позвал он.

– Да?

– Ты обнимаешь меня?

Она взмахнула ресницами, её руки порхнули по его плечам, расправляя простыню и пачкая её.

– Вполне вероятно, – сказала она, поглаживая его.

Он потянулся к ней.

– Роксана?

– Да?

– Могу я?

Она слегка наклонила голову и он почувствовал электрическое ощущение её пальцев у себя в волосах, когда она потянула его к себе.

– Роксана... – выдохнул он в её губы.

– Да.

– Анна и Алекс просят какао, Бобби хотел бы глинтвейн, мы решили выпить, кто ещё...

В кухню влетела Рейчел и замолчала на полуслове. Мегамозг и Роксана отскочили друг от друга, на этот раз Мегамозг скоординировал свои движения лучше и ни во что не врезался, лишь слегка запутавшись в плаще.

– О. Вы не встречаетесь. Да, точно, – сказала Рейчел с невозмутимым лицом и прошла мимо них к полкам, доставая кружки. – Роксана, ты не видела какао?

– Слева, – сказала Роксана.

– Отлично. Ты будешь глинтвейн или нет? Фред пошёл за вином.

– Нет. Я же тогда захочу участвовать в твоих дурацких розыгрышах.

– Они не дурацкие. А ты, Макс? Почему, кстати, ты предпочитаешь, чтобы тебя звали по фамилии? Эмеральд превосходное имя.

– Все называют меня Макс.

Рейчел фыркнула.

– Ладно, Роксана, если ты не будешь глинтвейн, я тоже не буду глинтвейн. Макс, пойдём, ты должен познакомиться с Бобби.

– Мы познакомились, – Мегамозг поднял руки.

– Как следует. В конце концов, это наш старший брат и его мнение очень важно для Роксаны. Расскажешь о себе...

Рейчел подхватила его под руку и повела к выходу.

– Сначала он должен умыться, – Роксана возникла с другой стороны и тоже подхватила Мегамозга под руку, притормозив их.

– И тебе, конечно, абсолютно всё равно, какое впечатление на Бобби произведёт Макс, потому что вы не встречаетесь, всё верно? – протянула Рейчел и красноречиво провела пальцем по щеке, показывая, в каком месте Роксана испачкана в краске.

– Эй, Я Эмеральд Вилли Макс, я блестящий в любом виде, – фыркнул Мегамозг и ускользнул от них обеих. – Я гениальный, чудаковатый и эксцентричный и мне можно ходить с простынёй на плечах и краской на лице на деловые собрания и я не стану от этого менее крутым.

Рейчел приподняла бровь, оценивающе глядя на него.

– Знаешь, ты мне немного напоминаешь...

– Вот, Алекс и Анна хотели какао, – Роксана сунула в руки Рейчел кружки, а потом отдёрнула от неё Мегамозга на шаг назад.

Мегамозг постарался удержаться от смеха. Она защищала его слишком яро.

– И, конечно же, ты не ревнуешь, ведь вы не встречаетесь, – захихикала Рейчел.

– Конечно, нет. Пф. К тебе?

Рейчел бросила на Мегамозга ещё один хитрый взгляд.

– Докажешь?

Роксана скрестила руки на груди и слегка загородила Мегамозга. Она ревновала. Явно ревновала.

– В чём на этот раз провинился Уэ-эйн? – спросила она, подражая тому, как Мегамозг сам его называл.

– Эй, я вам не орудие мелкой мести, – возмутился он, при этом сгорая от любопытства.

– Забыл про нашу годовщину, – закатила глаза Рейчел. – Снова.

– Я говорила, это самый ненадёжный человек, которого я знаю, так что прекрати на это обижаться. Он слишком занят для годовщины.

– Я знаю, но он действительно мог бы успеть, если бы вообще помнил.

– Как он мог забыть? Или не успеть? Что может быть важнее годовщины с любимой женщиной? – фыркнул Мегамозг, чтобы ещё раз поддеть Уэйна. – Хотя, зная его...

– Ты себе даже не представляешь, сколько у него дел, – тут же заступилась за Уэйна Рейчел.

– Вообще то представляю, – возразил Мегамозг. – У меня столько же.

– У тебя меньше, – уверенно сказали обе, отзеркалив друг друга и переглянувшись и Мегамозг поёжился от их неожиданной синхронности.

– Роксана! – возмутился он. – У меня больше! Ну ты же знаешь, чем я занят.

– Поэтому и говорю, – хмыкнула она.

– Я никогда не буду для тебя достаточно хорош, да?

Роксана сделала вид, что задумалась.

– С учётом, что для меня даже супермен недостаточно хорош?

Мегамозг ухмыльнулся своей опасной улыбкой.

– Что я должен сделать, чтобы стать достаточно?

Роксана посмотрела на него довольно странным взглядом.

– Так, я поняла, что отвлекла вас от важных и судьбоносных выяснений отношений, так что продолжайте. Потом поговорим.

Рейчел внезапно устремилась к двери и, повернувшись, стукнула кружками друг о друга, хитро подмигнув. Роксана, фыркнув, отвернулась. Рейчел закрыла за собой дверь, кивнув Мегамозгу.

– Роксана?

– Она закрыла нас? – спросила Роксана, не поворачиваясь.

– Эмм... Ну ты же слышала, как она закрыла дверь.

– Зная мою сестру, она заперла нас.

Роксана резко прошла мимо Мегамозга и дёрнул дверь.

– Чёрт, – она постучала. – Рейчел? Это не смешно!

– Поговорим, когда вы закончите то, что начали! – приглушённо отозвалась Рейчел с той стороны.

– Рейчел, это глупо!

– В качестве извинений за нарушенное уединение я никого сюда не пущу!

– Рейчел, нет! – Роксана громче постучала в дверь, – Эй, как вы будете готовить глинтвейн, если кухня заперта?

– В походном котелке на заднем дворе. Это будет очень романтично, присоединитесь к нам потом.

– Рейчел!

– И меня нет! Всё, я ушла! Наслаждайтесь!

– Рейче-е-еллл!

Мегамозг подошёл к ней сзади.

– Итак, – вкрадчивым голосом сказал он. – Что я должен делать, чтобы я был достаточно хорош для тебя?

Роксана повернулась к нему и вздохнула, смерив рассерженным взглядом.

– Нет. Я не буду играть по её правилам.

Мегамозг опёрся на дверь с двух сторон от неё.

– Не уходи от ответа, – опасно шепнул он. – Ты забыла, что говоришь с суперзлодеем? Что я должен делать? Роксана?

Роксана резко схватила его за воротник и притянула к себе, остановив его лицо напротив своего лица и заставив упереться локтями в дверь.

– Я не буду с тобой целоваться по указке моей сестры, – сердито прошипела она в его губы.

Мегамозг наклонился ближе к её уху, едва касаясь губами её кожи, медленно зашептав злодейским тоном:

– Я не буду тебя целовать, пока я не выгляжу как я.

Он отстранился, пристально глядя в её глаза.

– Рада, что мы это выяснили, – она ухмыльнулась ему и расслабленно провела руками по его плечам.

– На этом выяснение отношений можно считать законченным? – он приподнял бровь.

– Да.

– Или ты дашь ответ на мой вопрос?

– Нет.

– Чем займёмся? – Мегамозг поиграл бровями, ухмыляясь.

– Сначала отпусти меня, – серьёзно сказала Роксана.

Мегамозг оттолкнулся от двери и сделал несколько шагов назад.

– Мы можем выбраться через окно, а зайти потом через дверь, – предложил он, будто ничего только что не происходило.

– Мы можем съесть её любимый рождественский пудинг.

Роксана обошла его и открыла холодильник.

– Это злодейски, – он ухмыльнулся.

– О да, – ответила Роксана.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хорошо, я не знаю, зачем написала эту главу такой, потому что ровно половина - это то, что я никак не планировала, а вторая половина - то, что должно было уместиться в один абзац. И, естественно, всё остальное никуда не влезло. Моя новорожденная лаконичность умерла на "Королеве покерфейса". На самом деле я действительно совершила подвиг, не позволив им поцеловаться. Хорошо, хорошо. В черновиках они поцеловались тремя разными способами. Некоторые были действительно хороши. Ладно. Все три были великолепны. Но вы их не увидите. Ха-ха.


End file.
